A New Life
by godessoftrees
Summary: After the events in the prequel, Summer of Secrets, Harry picks up the pieces of his life and puts them together to start a new one. A happy one. Contains mention of SI.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This fic is the sequel to _Summer of Secrets_. If you have not already read _Summer of Secrets_ I suggest you do so, as this fic will not make sense.

**Disclaimer:** I own a really soft pair of fuzzy socks, but I do not own Harry Potter.

**A New Life**

Prologue

"Wake up, boy!" Petunia Dursley screeched through Harry Potter's closed bedroom door.

Harry rolled over in bed, groaning. He pulled the covers high over his head, trying to block out the sound.

"Are you awake?" Aunt Petunia rapped on the door.

"Almost." Harry groggily reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Well, get up! Dudders is up and wants his breakfast. You have work to do!" Aunt Petunia stormed off down the hall.

Not wanting to push his luck, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly got to his feet. He stretched his sleepy muscles, yawning widely. He pulled on some clothes before he went into the bathroom down the hall. He sighed happily as he splashed cold water on his face. He quickly brushed his teeth and bounded down the stairs.

"It's about time," Dudley remarked, not looking up from the television when Harry entered the room.

"Nice to see you too, Big D." Harry smirked. Dudley looked up to glare at Harry, but quickly lost interest and turned his attention back to the telly.

Harry set about making sausage, fried eggs, and toast. When he was done, Harry set the food on the table and waited until the Dursleys had served themselves before he took the small amount that was left for him. His stomach rumbled as he swallowed the last bit of sausage, but he ignored it. After cleaning up the kitchen, Harry turned to the refrigerator door. As always, a to-do list was waiting for him.

Sighing unhappily, Harry stalked out of the house. He went to the garden shed, pulling out a pair of pruning shears. Harry yearned to be at the Burrow, the only place he would call home after Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thought of Ginny Weasley, his beautiful and loving fiancée. Harry longed to hold her in his arms. It had been a month since he had seen her. Even though they wrote to each other several times a week, it was still harder to be away from her with each passing day.

To make things worse, today was Harry's birthday. He was finally seventeen. In the Wizarding world, Harry was legally an adult, meaning he could perform magic outside of school. But, of course, he lived in Little Whinging, surrounded by Muggles. Any act of magic would be against Wizarding law, as long as a Muggle was present. The only time he would be able to use magic was alone in his bedroom. Harry remembered the spell Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, had taught him in his first year at the school. It was a simple spell, but would prune any shrub instantly with just a wave of your wand. The end results were amazing.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Harry set about doing his work. The list was long. Of course, the Dursleys wouldn't give him any slack because it was his birthday. They didn't even acknowledge the day anymore. The fact didn't bother Harry, what bothered Harry was being away from Ginny, for any amount of time.

**H/G**

Harry was sitting at his desk working on a Potions essay when he saw movement down on the street below. He watched the figure intently, taking in the shabby robes and the graying brown hair. Suddenly he realized it was Remus Lupin, the last Marauder.

Thankful that the Dursleys were asleep, Harry stealthily made his way down the stairs. He opened the door right when Remus had raised his hand to ring the doorbell.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed happily. Remus smiled widely, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

"Harry." Remus looked him up and down, searching to see if anything was off. "How are you?"

"Great, now that you're here." Harry paused. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Dumbledore sent me to take you to the Burrow. Unless you'd rather stay here. . . ." Remus trailed off, smiling slyly.

Harry beamed. "Give me a minute."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry hurriedly threw all of his belongings in his trunk. He knew he wouldn't be coming back here. Once he was satisfied he had everything he would ever want, Harry shrunk his trunk and cast a feather-light charm. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, thankful she was out hunting already, and bounded down the stairs.

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm very excited to be getting this story out there!

George Meetze was a real person. He was the pastor who baptized me. That was the only time I ever met him, he died a few years ago. I don't remember him at all as I was 4 months old when I was baptized. But he was a real person and a real Lutheran pastor.

Now here's a nice LONG chapter for you :)

**Warnings For This Chapter:** sexual situations, cutting

**Disclaimer: **I own 14 Harry Potter books but alas I do not own Harry Potter :(

Chapter One

"Wake up, Ginny!" Someone rudely shook Ginny Weasley awake.

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny groggily opened her eyes.

"Mum wants your help cleaning the house for Harry's surprise party." Ronald Weasley informed his young sister, impatience evident in his voice.

Ginny jumped out the bed without hesitation. Ron had said the magic word. _Harry._ Harry Potter, Ginny's fiancé, was arriving today to stay the rest of the summer with her family. And today was his birthday. Harry wasn't expected to arrive until after dark, but Molly Weasley wanted to surprise him the moment he walked through the door.

"Get out." Ginny pushed Ron out the room.

"You're welcome!" he yelled as Ginny shut the door in his face.

Digging through her dresser, Ginny finally found a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. Throwing on her clothes, she ran a brush through her long red hair and ran down the stairs.

Molly kept her only daughter busy for most of the day. While her brothers were de-Gnoming the garden, Ginny was scrubbing the floor, cleaning the counter tops, and polishing the woodwork. At six o'clock, Ginny was finally done. The house was clean and setup for the party. All that was left to do was wait for the guest of honor to arrive.

**H/G**

"I'm glad you passed your Apparition test last year." Remus beamed at Harry as he appeared beside him. "I'm proud of you."

Harry blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Your parents would be proud too. And Sirius," Remus told him seriously.

"Yeah," Harry said softly.

Remus didn't speak, but set off down the lane towards the Burrow. Harry followed him.

**H/G**

"Are you sure the wards work, Bill?" Molly asked her eldest child.

"Yes, Mum. I checked them twice, just as you asked." Bill sighed. It was the third time she had asked him this.

Just then a chime sounded throughout the house. "Oh, they're here! Now everyone be quiet!" Molly exclaimed with excitement.

**H/G**

Remus turned to Harry and smiled as he twisted the door knob. "By the way, Harry –"

"SURPRISE!" Harry jumped. All the Weasleys, plus Hermione, Anneliese, Draco, Nena, and Tonks, were standing in the living room, waiting for Harry and Remus to appear.

Ginny rushed forward the moment she saw Harry, who smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her. Not caring that her entire family was watching, Harry kissed her tenderly. He pulled back and smiled at her, holding her close.

"Merlin, I missed you." Harry buried his head in her hair and breathed deeply.

"I missed you too." Ginny put her ear to Harry's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"All right, break it up, love birds!" Charlie smirked.

"Shut up, Charlie." Ginny turned to face her brother, grinning broadly. Harry's arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called out.

"Hey, Tonks." Harry gave the Auror a hug. She was barely showing any sign of her pregnancy. "I never got to tell you congratulations."

Tonks beamed. "Thanks. Look, Remus and I wanted to talk to you later. After everyone's gone to bed."

"All right." Harry nodded.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Harry turned around to see Nena and Draco.

"Thanks, Nena." Harry gave her a hug. "How's your summer been so far?"

"It's been great. Draco and I just got back from a trip to the Isle of Wight with my parents." Nena smiled up at her fiancé.

"That sounds like fun." Harry smiled.

"It was," Draco agreed. "So, how does it feel to know you never have to go back to those Muggle relatives of yours?"

"Fantastic. You can't even imagine," Harry said happily.

"Can we cut the cake?" Ron interrupted the conversation.

"Ronald, it is Harry's birthday. He will decide what we will do first." Molly scolded her youngest son.

"Cake's fine with me." Harry smiled over Molly's head at his best mate.

"Cake it is then." Molly kissed Harry's cheek before bustling into the kitchen.

"Thanks, mate. I'm starving." Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Happy seventeenth."

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione pushed Ron out of the way to give Harry a hug.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry laughed as Hermione took a step backwards. He promptly pulled Ginny back into his arms.

"All right, everyone, let's go into the kitchen." Molly came back into the room.

"Harry, a word please." Harry turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was shocked to see it was Percy Weasley. Penelope stood a foot behind him. She smiled politely at him before following the others into the kitchen.

"Harry, I know I have been . . . well I have been horrible this last year and I want to apologize," Percy said sincerely.

"It's all right, Percy. I won't say I understand why you did what you did, but if your family can forgive you, so can I." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad. It's more than I deserve, my family taking me back like this." Percy sighed unhappily.

"You know, I think this past year has just gone to show that life's too short." Harry pulled Ginny even closer.

"It certainly is, Harry." Percy looked at his sister awkwardly before he continued. "I also wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister the way you did. I should have been there for you, Ginny, there with the rest of the family. I acted horribly and I will never forgive myself for not being there in your time of need."

"It's all right, Percy, really it is," Ginny assured her brother. "I'm doing better now. I'm happy," Ginny slid her arms around Harry's waist.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "You couldn't pay me to be anywhere else, even with everything that happened last year. I love Ginny, and I never plan on being anywhere she isn't."

Ginny beamed at his words. Percy smiled before he extended his hand.

"Friends?"

Harry took Percy's hand. "Friends."

"Are you coming? Mum says we have to wait on you before we can eat." Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Ron. I'd just hate for you to starve," Ginny told him sarcastically. Ron scowled. He turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen.

"Must you provoke him?" Harry asked.

"I'm the little sister. It's my job." Ginny smiled slyly.

"And you do it well." Percy laughed, following his brother into the kitchen.

After the cake – a Gryffindor lion – was cut the group proceeded into the living room. Everyone surrounded Harry as Molly and Arthur gave Harry his first gift.

Harry's first thought was it was a rectangular jewelry box. He saw he was right after he unwrapped it. He looked up at Molly and Arthur, confused. They nodded at him encouragingly, so he lifted the lid. And gasped.

Inside was a clock hand with his picture on it. His own picture for the Weasley family clock.

"We know you've been part of the family for a while now, but this makes it official," Molly told him.

Harry felt tears burning behind his eyes. "Thank you. So much."

"We're glad you like it." Arthur smiled kindly at him.

Harry carefully set the present aside, not sure what to say. Fred and George solved this problem by shoving more gifts at him. Finally, all of the presents were opened, except the one from Ginny. He had been saving that one for last.

"I hope you like it," Ginny said uncertainly as she gave the present to Harry.

"I know I will." Harry kissed her softly. He tore off the wrapping paper to find a dark blue photo album. He flipped it open to the first page, smiling at the pictures. The album contained pictures of Harry and all of his friends. Most of them had been taken without Harry even knowing.

"I enlisted Colin's help, of course," Ginny told him, referring to her classmate Colin Creevey, who was quite handy with a camera.

"I thought I recognized his style." Harry nodded. He turned to Ginny and smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

Ginny knew he meant it.

Not long after that, Molly and Arthur went up to bed. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Anneliese left also. Fleur was now seven months pregnant while Anneliese was five months along. Fred and George left with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to return to the flat they shared over their store in Diagon Alley. Percy and Penelope stuck around a little while longer, catching up with Harry and Ginny until Penelope finally declared it was time for bed. Draco and Nena were spending the night. Draco was staying in Fred and George's old room while Nena was sharing Percy's room with Hermione. As Harry was the guest of honor and Draco and Nena were only staying one night, Harry had been designated Bill and Charlie's old room.

Soon Ginny, Harry, Remus and Tonks were the only ones remaining.

"Harry, could we have a word?" Remus asked.

Ginny figured the pair would want to speak with Harry alone. She stood up. "I'll go wait upstairs."

Harry smiled at her. He kissed her deeply, holding her hand until she finally moved out of his reach. Harry had worked hard all night to ensure Ginny was never out of his arms. While he had opened his presents, he made sure she was still within arms-length. He hated to watch her walk up the stairs away from him, knowing he couldn't hold her at the moment. When he looked back at Remus and Tonks, the pair was smiling widely at him. Harry blushed.

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We know Ginny told you about the baby, and that we eloped before the battle," Remus began.

"We wished you could have been there," Tonks told him sincerely. "Things had been so dangerous out there, after the attack in Hogsmeade. We didn't want to risk anything by having too many people together all at once. But we didn't want to wait either. The attack made us realize we didn't know how much longer we had with each other."

"So we eloped," Remus continued. "We didn't tell anyone so there wouldn't be any extra risk."

Harry nodded. "I understand that. Things have been hard all around for a while now. At least we have a lot to look forward too. That's four babies now. Do you know what it is yet?"

Tonks beamed. "We're having a little boy."

"We're naming him Daniel James. James after your father," Remus told him.

Harry was stunned. He hadn't been expecting that. "That's really . . . that's great." Harry felt hot tears behind his eyes.

"Remus and I want you to be Daniel's godfather," Tonks told him.

"Really?" Harry gaped at them. "Isn't that . . . I'm only seventeen."

"You're a lot more mature than most seventeen-year-olds. You've been through a lot more than any middle-aged wizards too." Remus leaned forward. "I would not ask anyone else to be godfather to my firstborn child."

The tears threatened to spill over. Harry fought them back. "I would love to be Daniel's godfather."

"Of course, Ginny would be his godmother," Tonks said.

"That'll really make her happy. I know she can't wait to be Allie's godmother, now she'll have another godchild."

"Well, we better get going. I trust you'll tell Ginny the good news?" Remus asked.

"I'll go tell her right now." Harry stood up.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Tonks gave him a hug. "You take care of yourself."

"I will. You make sure you take care of my godson." Harry loved saying that. _His godson._

"I'll take care of both of them," Remus assured him. "You be sure to be careful." He gave Harry a knowing look.

Harry felt himself blush. Remus winked at him, sparing him from having to reply. He gave Harry a fatherly hug before he escorted his wife to the fireplace. Tonks could only travel by Floo powder now that she was pregnant.

Once the pair had left, Harry hurried up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. True to her word, she was waiting for him. Harry crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into his arms. His mouth was on hers and he was kissing her the way he had wanted to kiss her all night. They wasted no time in ridding each other of their clothes. They craved the feeling of the others skin.

After their lovemaking, Harry held Ginny close. He never wanted to let her go. Her head rested on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as it returned to normal. She heard Harry sigh and looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"I missed you so much." Harry kissed her forehead.

"I know. I missed you too." Ginny smiled happily. Harry held her tighter with one arm, moving his other to take her hand that lay on his chest.

"Remus and Tonks are having a boy," Harry told her following several moments' silence.

"That's great. He makes two boys and two girls." Ginny kissed Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, he does. They're naming him Daniel James." Harry paused. "James after my father."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny looked up at him.

"I know. It really took me off guard." Harry kissed her hand.

"Well, Remus was your father's best friend," Ginny reminded him.

"I know. I just didn't expect them to name their son after him," Harry told her.

"Wouldn't you want to name your son after your dad?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah." Harry smiled down at her. "When _we_ have a son."

Ginny beamed. She knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with Harry, but it was still hard to believe that he had chosen her. Especially after everything she had put him through last year. Ginny knew her cutting hadn't only affected herself and it killed her knowing that she had caused him so much pain. She knew she would spend the rest of her life making it up to him.

"I like the sound of that." Ginny's face reddened slightly.

"Me too," Harry told her.

Silence fell over them but they were perfectly content to just lie in each other's arms. After a while, Harry looked down to catch Ginny gazing at the scars on her wrist. There were no new ones, but the old ones were still there.

Harry stretched her arm out, tracing one of the scars with his index finger. Ginny looked up at him, worried.

"You okay?" they asked each other in unison.

Ginny smiled slightly before answering. "Yeah. Even better now that you're here."

Harry grinned. "I'm proud of you."

"You shouldn't be," Ginny whispered.

Harry was alarmed. "What do you mean? I thought you said you hadn't-"

Ginny cut him off. "I haven't. . . . But I've wanted to."

"Oh, love." Harry pulled her up to look him in the eye.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ginny looked away from him.

Harry put his finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "No, you don't know. You don't know at all. You don't know how strong you are. How proud I am of you. How much I love you. You don't know yourself at all. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Having urges is nothing to be ashamed of. It's part of your recovery. The fact that you haven't given in just goes to show you how strong you are," Harry told her.

"But I'm not. I'm not strong. I'm weak," Ginny protested.

"No, you aren't," Harry disagreed. "You're the strongest woman I know."

"You must not know very many women." Ginny smiled sadly.

Harry laughed. "Maybe I don't. But even if I knew every woman in Great Britain, you would still be the strongest, the most beautiful, the most amazing woman."

Ginny blushed. "You make me all of those things."

"No. You make yourself all of those things. Everything that you've been through makes you all of those things," Harry insisted.

"I love you." Ginny felt a tear escape her.

"I love you too. More than anything." Harry kissed her tears away. He moved his lips across her cheek, to her nose and down to her lips. They were soon lost in their passion.

**H/G**

"Ginny,hurry up! Anneliese needs your help." Molly knocked on Ginny's door.

"We're almost done, Mum!" Ginny scowled. Her mother had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off all morning.

Ginny turned to Hermione, who was just zipping her up. "I swear she's driving me batty."

"She just wants everything to be perfect for Charlie and Anneliese," Hermione told her. "Imagine how bad she'll be when it's yours and Harry's turn."

Ginny blanched. "I don't even want to think about that."

Hermione laughed. "Well, come on. The sooner we get Anneliese ready, the sooner your mother will calm down."

"Let's go." Ginny hurried out of the door.

**H/G**

"I take you, Anneliese Katja Kruegar, to be my wife from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." The traditional Lutheran wedding vows fell from Charlie's mouth with true sincerity.

Anneliese may have been a witch, but her Lutheran faith was very important to her. Instead of having Albus Dumbledore preside over the ceremony, Anneliese's childhood pastor, George Meetze, conducted the wedding.

The wedding had passed by in a blur for Harry. Just as had happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding, he only had eyes for Ginny. Anneliese had chosen a short strapless chiffon dress with a ruched bust and asymmetrical hem for her bridesmaids. The clover green looked amazing against Ginny's pale freckled complexion and her fiery hair.

Anneliese's dress was fairly simple, though elegant. The tea-length dress was very flattering with an A-line silhouette. It was strapless and accentuated her neck and shoulders. The dress fit her growing belly perfectly, showing off her pregnancy tastefully. A satin belt with a jeweled clasp at the center front accented the dress beautifully.

Anneliese smiled up at Charlie and spoke through her tears, "I take you, Charles Septimus Veasley, to be my husband, from this day forvard, to join vith you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

Then Anneliese turned to her family, and repeated the vows in German for the sake of her grandmother.

When Anneliese was finished, Pastor Meetze spoke loudly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie took Anneliese into his arms and kissed her deeply, one hand was on her waist, the other resting on her pregnant belly. "Ich liebe dich, Anna."

Anneliese smiled at the sound of her new husband speaking her native tongue. "I love you too, Charlie."

"Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley!" Pastor Meetze called out. He then translated, "Herr und Frau Charles Weasley!"

**H/G**

Harry and Ginny revolved on the dance floor while a slow song played in the background. Almost everyone had gone to bed, except for the younger Weasleys. Even Fleur was still present, though she was sitting beside Anneliese, both of them with their feet propped up.

"I'm so glad to see Anneliese happy, after everything she's been through." Ginny smiled at her new sister-in-law when she caught her eye.

"She deserves to be happy. Just like you do," Harry told her.

Ginny looked up into Harry's emerald eyes. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

"Then I'll always be here. Forever," Harry told her simply.

"You promise?" Ginny asked.

"I promise," Harry assured her. He kissed her softly, tenderly. When he pulled back, he looked at her seriously. "Let's get married. As soon as you graduate. I don't want to wait."

Ginny was taken aback. They had been engaged for seven months, and it seemed much longer. The Weasleys were all very supportive of their engagement, but for some reason Ginny had a feeling her mother would disapprove of her marrying straight out of school.

"I don't think Mum would like that too much," Ginny said uncertainly.

"I don't care what your mum thinks. I care what you think. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want to start our life together, as soon as possible," Harry told her.

"I want that too, Harry. I just don't know if it's realistic." Ginny desperately wanted to be with Harry, to be his wife, but was it practical to marry him right out of Hogwarts?

"You don't have to agree. You don't have to say anything. Just think about it," Harry tried to persuade her.

"All right. I'll think about it," Ginny agreed.

Harry smiled. That was good enough for him. For now.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed and sent me PMs.

As JKR has never said exactly where Godric's Hollow is, other than that it is in West Country of southeastern England, and Devon is around the same area, I decided to place them an hour apart.

**Disclaimer: **The manor is my own creation, other than that I own nothing.

Chapter Two

Four days after Anneliese and Charlie's wedding, Harry and Ginny were sitting at their spot by the river. Harry sat with his back against a large oak tree, while Ginny leaned against his chest. Neither were speaking, content to be in each other's company.

A twig snapped from someone nearby. Harry put a hand on his pocket, where he kept his wand, looking around to see what had caused the noise. He relaxed when he saw it was Remus.

"Molly told me I'd find you two out here." Remus smiled at the young lovers.

"It's such a nice day, we didn't want to stay inside," Ginny told him.

Remus nodded. "Well let's make an exception to that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out an old-fashioned key. "Did Sirius ever tell you about Potter Manor?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Potter Manor?"

Remus nodded. "You lived there with your parents before they went into hiding. The place has been inaccessible ever since they left. There are very powerful, ancient wards protecting the grounds. Currently, there are anti-Apparation spells in place. It isn't hooked up to the Floo network, either."

"And why are you telling me this now?" Harry asked.

"Before your parents went into hiding, they asked Sirius and me to take you there when you came of age, in case they didn't survive," Remus explained. "I know your birthday was a week ago, but I only went and got the key from Gringotts yesterday."

"Why was the key at Gringotts?"

"Well, it's the safest place other than Hogwarts. Your parents put it in their vault before they went into hiding. After they passed, Sirius put it in his vault, and then I put it in mine," Remus told him.

"Well, when are we going?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Now, if you'd like." Remus slipped the key back into his pocket.

"That sounds great. How do we get there?" Harry stood up, pulling Ginny to her feet.

"We're going to drive there." Remus started walking up the hill to the Burrow.

"You have a car?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"I don't. Harry does." Remus smiled slyly.

"What do you mean, I have a car? I don't even have a license." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about that for now. We'll go get you one soon. I'll be driving anyway, and I have a license," Remus told him.

"You're a wizard. Why do you need a license?" Harry's head was beginning to ache from all the incoming information.

"Well, Sirius had a motorcycle, so James and I went with him and got motorcycle licenses. After James bought the Impala and got his license, Sirius and I did the same. Your mum had a license too." Remus started around the front of the Burrow.

Harry stopped in his tracks. There in the driveway sat a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was love at first sight. Harry had a sudden urge to go study for his driver's test right then and there.

"It was James's baby." Remus smiled fondly at the car.

"I can see why." Harry stepped closer to get a better look.

After what seemed like five minutes to Ginny, she cleared her throat. "Are you done drooling?"

Harry turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. You're much more beautiful than any car."

"Good to know." Ginny smirked. Harry kissed her before he opened up the door to the back seat and let her slide in. He then took the passenger seat.

The drive from Ottery St. Catchpole to Godric's Hollow took roughly an hour. Harry spent the time asking Remus anything and everything about Potter Manor. According to Remus, the Manor had been built by John Potter in the early 19th century for his wife, Elizabeth Potter.

"Is the place habitable?" Harry questioned. He didn't want to end up inheriting another residence like Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, it is. Actually, that's a surprise Dumbledore has for you," Remus told him. "Traditionally, the manor has housed two house-elves. The two elves that lived there when James was growing up died soon after your parents vacated the place. Of course, no house-elf has worked there for nearly seventeen years, and while it wasn't in discord like Grimmauld Place, it still needed a good dusting.

"Anyway, Dumbledore knew of Lily and James's plans to wait until you were of age to tell you about the manor. So after the battle, he went and asked two elves from Hogwarts if they would be willing to work for you. I've heard you've met both of them. Dobby and Winky?" Remus looked at Harry, waiting for his reaction.

"Really?" Harry's face lit up. "Dobby's going to work for me?" Then all of his excitement vanished. "Hermione will kill me."

Ginny laughed from behind him. "Yes, she will."

Remus glanced at Ginny in the rear-view mirror. "I don't know. Dumbledore told me Dobby only asks for wages and one day off a month. I'm sure that'll cheer Hermione up."

"She doesn't think it's enough. She thinks he deserves more. And Winky won't want any of that," Harry explained.

Remus pondered this for a while. "Well, as long as you treat them well I don't think she'll complain too much."

"You obviously don't know Hermione." Ginny giggled.

"So is the manor ready to be lived in?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "Everything is in precisely the same condition it was in when you lived there with your parents. Your baby clothes have been packed away in a trunk in the attic, to save for your children. Your parents' clothes are still in the closets in the master bedroom. It's up to you to decide what to do with them."

"What do you mean?" Harry didn't want to think about throwing out anything that had belonged to his parents.

"Well, you can give them to charity," Remus suggested.

"No," Harry immediately refused. "I'm not giving anything of theirs away. Dobby can put all of their clothes up in the attic as well."

"I should warn you, your parents were quite wealthy. When your mother married James, she inherited a rather large jewelry collection. Of course, that will become Ginny's one day," Remus informed them.

Ginny blushed. "I don't need any jewelry."

"Nonetheless, the lady of the manor inherits the family jewels along with the title." Remus gauged her response carefully.

"Wait, what do you mean title?" Harry turned in his seat to face Remus.

"Harry, owning the manor also means you are a lord." Remus glanced at him in surprise. "That's quite customary with manors, you know. Upon your grandfather's death, James became Lord James Andrew Potter. Your mother was Lady Lily Catherine Potter. Harry, when your parents died you instantly inherited the title as well as the manor itself."

"So I'm a lord, right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You are officially known as Lord Harry James Potter," Remus clarified.

"So I'll be Lady Ginevra Molly Potter?" Ginny tried to wrap her head around this information.

"Yes. Your children will be referred to as either master or mistress. The eldest son will become lord of the manor upon your death, as he will be the heir. Your other children will always maintain their status though." Remus nodded.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually, there is. I didn't want you to be alarmed, so I planned on telling you this before we arrived. There are still pictures in the house. I asked Dobby not to remove them. Your parents also have their portraits hanging in the library with the other past lords and ladies," Remus told him gently.

"You mean talking portraits, like the ones of the previous Headmasters?" Harry asked.

"Yes. James and Lily's portraits know everything that happened up until the real Lily and James died." Remus sighed. "I admit I have visited the manor before this, obviously to get the car, but also to speak with your parents. You see Dumbledore always kept me updated on you, ever since your first year at Hogwarts. Each year, I went to tell them about your adventures."

"Really? I bet Mum was furious." Harry laughed.

"Lily was mad at Dumbledore, but not you. She's worried about you. She always has been. That's a mother's job." Remus veered off the road and started up a long, winding driveway. "We're almost there."

Five minutes later, Remus pulled up to a massive estate. The driveway circled around in front of the manor. A large fountain sat in the middle of the circle. Harry's jaw dropped and he heard Ginny gasp from the backseat.

"Wow." Harry was speechless.

Remus chuckled. "I told you your family was wealthy."

"How many rooms are there?" Ginny asked.

"There are 11 rooms, not including the nine bedrooms, the six full bathrooms, and the half bath. There's also a fireplace in almost every room," Remus told her.

Harry quickly tabulated the amount in his head. "That's 26.5 rooms."

"It's bigger than it looks," Remus assured him. "The rooms are all quite large, magically enhanced, of course. John Potter didn't want to draw more attention than necessary from the Muggles who live in the village."

"I can see why." Ginny's eyes widened as her eyes swept over the four large turrets.

"Are you ready to go in?" Remus asked.

Unable to speak, Harry merely nodded.

They climbed out of the car and made their way up the steps to the house. There were two stone staircases that curved up to the front door. Remus looked to Harry, who nodded, before he turned the key.

If Harry and Ginny had thought the outside of the manor was astonishing, the inside was even more impressive. The door opened to reveal a large foyer. The walls were all white and the floors hardwood. A gold-finished coat rack stood in the corner, a Chinese vase diagonally across from it. A shiny, black baby grand piano was turned cattycorner on the opposite wall of the vase. A huge fireplace on the left wall was decorated with different pictures. A balcony revealed the white walls of the second floor.

"Wow," Harry repeated.

Remus put his hands in his pocket, turning to look around with a smile on his face. "I was speechless when I first came here too. I had always known James was wealthy, he was a Potter after all, but I couldn't even fathom all of this."

Ginny walked to the piano, trailing her hands over the ivory keys. She had always wanted a baby grand. It was so much fancier than the oak upright she had at home. "I can't even imagine living here."

"Well, you better get used to it. It'll be all yours one day." Remus watched Harry walk slowly towards the fireplace.

Harry looked at each picture carefully. They started out with some of the previous owners, quickly turning to more current ones. His parents smiled and waved in front of an altar on their wedding day. They danced in the snow. James tucked a daisy tenderly behind Lily's ear. And finally there was a picture of a very pregnant Lily held tight in James's arms, and beside that was one last picture. His mother cradled him in her arms while his father had one arm around his wife's shoulders, his other reached out towards his son as he tenderly stroked his arm.

"Are you all right?" Harry jumped when he heard Ginny's voice behind him.

He turned to her. "Yeah." Harry opened his arms and Ginny moved into them, holding him close. He blinked back his tears as he watched his parents dance.

"Come on," Ginny spoke softly after several minutes. "Let's see the rest of the manor."

Harry nodded, following Remus into the next room. The living room was easily the biggest in the house. The entire room was decorated in red and gold. A beige couch was situated before a coffee table, in front of a Muggle television set. A radio was on a table pushed up against the far wall. Numerous other lounge chairs and two loveseats decorated the room. The door handle to the half bath followed the living room's Gryffindor theme with a Gryffindor lion. The bathroom was decorated in red, blue, green and yellow. The Hogwarts crest decorated the four corners on the mirror over the sink.

Remus continued to lead them on the tour. The library was the second largest room in the manor. It was done in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Multiple Ravenclaw eagles posed as bookends. A large staircase on wheels was pushed to the far corner. There were a few comfortable chairs for reading, as well as a large round table to study at. True to his word, Remus ushered Harry to the portraits of his various ancestors. They came to a stop in front of the portraits of Lily and James Potter.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Oh, my son!" Lily exclaimed, raising a hand to her mouth.

A tear fell down Harry's cheek as he croaked out, "Mum? Dad?"

"Oh, my baby! When Remus told us you were coming . . . it feels like it's been ages since he told us." Lily cried.

Harry wanted nothing more than to feel his mother and father wrap their arms around him; but he knew that was impossible. Instead, Harry pulled Ginny closer to him.

"And who is this?" James suddenly seemed to realize Ginny was there.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny Weasley, my fiancée." Harry beamed down at Ginny as he said this. She blushed scarlet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginny." Lily smiled kindly. Ginny nodded, flushing even darker.

"A redhead son? I never believed it myself, but I guess it does run in the family." James smirked.

"James!" Lily admonished.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Harry asked.

"Did you see my mum, Harry? She had red hair," James told him.

Harry looked down the wall to where his grandmother was watching him. "I didn't notice."

"Neither did I, son, neither did I." James put his arm around Lily.

"Have you been to the village yet?" Lily asked suddenly.

"No, not yet. We left Ottery St. Catchpole and came straight here." Harry shook his head.

"Well, be sure to go visit the church. It's a rather charming little village." Lily smiled at the memory of her own wedding, which had taken place in the church.

"Charming, yes. Little, very." Remus finally spoke.

"Now, Remus, I never saw you complaining when James took you down to the pub." Lily laughed.

Remus chuckled. "Some pub. It used to be a farm."

"Is Godric's Hollow smaller than Ottery St. Catchpole?" Ginny asked.

"Much. The population is only a little over 200. There are a little over 7,000 residents in Ottery St. Catchpole," Remus told her.

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"What is it, love?" Harry rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"It's going to be rather hard to keep to yourself here. Everyone will know us." Ginny looked up at him. He knew she was worrying about him. Harry received enough attention, as it was.

"I'll be okay. Don't forget, I'm used to the attention. Plus, the manor's a few miles from the village. We never have to go down there if we don't want to," Harry assured her.

"As long as you're happy." Ginny shrugged.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Harry kissed her softly.

After visiting with his parents for a while longer, Remus led the way back out to the living room. From there, they entered the dining room. Decorated in green and silver, it was grander than the Great Hall. The fireplace was done in white marble, which helped lighten the room. The table was dark mahogany with two silver Slytherin serpent candelabras resting on it.

Remus led Harry and Ginny through a pair of double swinging doors and into the kitchen. The kitchen was decorated in yellow and black. The faucets were of Hufflepuff badgers. A replica of the fruit painting which led to the Hogwarts kitchens hung from one wall. There was an industrial size refrigerator, a large wood-burning oven, as well as a more modern stove and oven. A cauldron was bubbling over the vast hearth. The smell of beef stew wafted through the room.

Harry and Ginny were so caught up in admiring the room that they didn't notice Tonks sitting at a small square table beside a set of doors opening up to a porch. They were both startled when they finally saw her.

"Wotcher, Harry, Ginny!" Tonks called out, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Hello, Tonks. What're you doing here?" Harry asked cheerfully, taking a seat beside the pregnant witch.

"Remus didn't tell you yet?" Tonks eyes widened when Harry shook his head. "Oops."

"Its okay, Dora. I was going to tell them once I showed them the second floor." Remus rubbed her shoulders. Tonks visibly relaxed.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked before he pulled Ginny down onto his lap.

"I talked to Molly, and she has agreed to let the two of you stay the night here, as long as Tonks and I agree to supervise you." Remus took the seat opposite Harry.

"Really?" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Yes. Your mum expects us back by noon tomorrow." Remus nodded.

"So, what do you think of the house so far?" Tonks asked.

"It's incredible. To think that the Dursleys never gave me anything, and all along I had all of this. . . ." Harry trailed off.

Tonks nodded. "It's certainly a lot to take in."

Before Harry could answer, they heard a shrill voice yell out "Lord Harry Potter, sir!"

Dobby had appeared in the room from the basement with Winky. He immediately launched himself at Harry.

"Hi, Dobby." Harry smiled, prying the elf off his leg.

"Remus Lupin told Dobby that Lord Harry Potter was coming today to visit. Dobby wants everything to be perfect for Lord Harry Potter and his Wheezy." Dobby beamed up at Harry.

"Everything's great, Dobby," Harry assured him.

"Are you hungry, Lord Harry Potter, sir? Dobby is making beef stew," Dobby informed him.

"I'm fine for now, Dobby. And please call me Harry and call Ginny Ginny," Harry told him.

"Of course, Lord Harry Potter, sir! Anything for you and your Wheezy." Dobby turned on his heel and disappeared back into the basement, pulling Winky with him.

"You all right?" Ginny turned in his arms.

"Yeah, fine." Harry lifted her off of him and got to his feet. "Let's go explore."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Remus asked.

"No, we'll be fine. If we get lost, I'll send you my Patronus." Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out of the room.

"Are you really okay?" Ginny asked him as they stepped onto the second floor.

"I'm fine." Harry didn't fully convince her. He stepped towards the door to the right. "Where do you reckon this leads?"

Ginny didn't answer, but followed him into the room. It was instantly recognizable as the master suite. Like the living room, the entire room was decorated with a Gryffindor theme. The large canopy bed was draped in red fabric. Harry wandered around the room, pausing here and there to get a better look at something. He reached the door leading out to the balcony and twisted the door knob. Harry leaned against the railing, looked down at the rose garden. The estate's Quidditch pitch was visible in the distance.

Harry jumped when he felt Ginny's hand on his arm.

"Where are you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Miles away," Harry whispered.

"Come back inside." Ginny took his hand and led him back into the bedroom. She pulled him down to sit beside her on the bed. "What's wrong? Please, tell me."

"It's just . . . I've never really spoken to them. I mean I did in the graveyard, and at the battle, but other than that and my dreams, I've never spoken to my parents." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I know this is hard for you." Ginny squeezed his hand.

Harry lost it. The tears he had been fighting off all evening finally took control and escaped. Ginny pulled him into her arms. She rubbed his back comfortingly as Harry's body was wracked with sobs. He rested his head against her chest and allowed his emotions to take over.

It was a long while before Harry fell silent, and when he did Ginny knew it was because he had found peace in sleep. She pulled back the bed sheets before carefully moving Harry. She pulled the covers up over him before removing his glasses. Ginny then reached into her bag and found her copy of _Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. She settled down beside him and cracked open her book, hoping that Harry's sleep would be undisturbed by nightmares.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent me PMs. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Kudos to anyone who notices the Degrassi quote!

**Warnings for this chapter:** sexual situations, cutting

**Disclaimer: **I only own Potter Manor.

Chapter Three

"Maybe this was all a bad idea. . . ." Remus sighed, dragging his hands down his face.

"Remus, relax." Tonks pulled his hand away from his face, squeezing it reassuringly. "Harry was going to find out about all this eventually."

"I know." Remus sighed again. "I just feel so helpless, watching him be so upset. Harry depends on Ginny so much; I wish he would trust me more."

Tonks stood up from her chair and sat down in his lap. "Harry does trust you, Remus. More than you know. And he depends on you just as he depends on Ginny, maybe not as much, but he still needs you."

"It doesn't feel that way." Remus brought Tonks's hand up to his lips. "I'm going to go check on him."

Tonks moved back to her chair, popping a grape into her mouth. "I'll be here."

Remus chuckled, kissed the top of her head, and disappeared out the entryway. He was sure to be quiet on the stairs; he didn't want to disturb Harry and Ginny if they were having a private conversation. He was nonplussed, however, when he reached the second floor landing and couldn't hear any movement. Remus went with his gut instinct and slowly opened the door to the master suite. He smiled at the sight of Ginny curled up beside a sleeping Harry, completely enthralled in a novel.

Ginny looked up, sensing his presence. She put a finger to her mouth, marked her place in her book and quietly padded out the room to Remus, closing the door behind her.

"Everything okay up here?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah, he's just overwhelmed," Ginny answered quietly.

"Well, let him sleep. Today has been a trying day for him," Remus told her. "While he's out though, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Ginny leaned her back against the door.

"I just wanted to see how you've been doing. I know these last few months haven't been easy on anyone." Remus tried to cover up what he was truly asking about, but Ginny knew he was referring to her mental health.

Ginny sighed heavily. "I guess Harry told you about me."

"He did. I hope that's all right," Remus added, worried.

"It's fine. He needs someone to be able to talk to about that. I know it upset him and everything, but I'm fine now. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time," Ginny assured him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll let you get back to Harry. I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Remus told her.

"Okay." Ginny nodded. She slipped back into the bedroom. She closed the door, turned around, and started to make her way back to the bed. Ginny gasped in surprise to see Harry sitting up, watching her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry managed to say through a yawn.

"It's all right." Ginny climbed into the bed beside him. "Remus was just checking to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine." Harry pulled her down so she was lying with her head on his chest. "I just needed some rest is all."

Ginny nuzzled her head against him. "You slept for about an hour."

"That long?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

Harry pulled her up so she was at his eye level. "I'm sorry . . . about earlier." He kissed her softly. When they broke apart, Ginny smiled.

"Don't be. You needed a good cry." Ginny rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Still . . . I feel like I ruined today," Harry confessed.

"Not at all. Anyway, we have all day and part of tomorrow left," Ginny assured him.

"I don't want to leave." Harry rested his head against hers. "We never have any alone time at the Burrow."

"I know." Ginny looked up at him. "But we have now."

Ginny leaned up to push her lips against his. Harry tightened his arms around her, holding her close. He felt her mouth open under his, and greedily opened his own. Their tongues tangled together, dancing, until Harry forcefully pulled himself away from her, gasping for breath.

"We shouldn't." Harry fought for control over his body.

"Why not?" Ginny murmured against his neck, where she was placing small open-mouthed kisses.

"Remus," Harry muttered.

"What about him?" Ginny's mouth was moving across his jaw.

"He trusted us enough to be up here alone. I don't want to betray that trust." Harry gently pushed her back.

"It's not like he doesn't know," Ginny protested.

"Regardless." Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Come on, let's see the rest of the manor."

**H/G**

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day exploring the manor itself, and the surrounding grounds. They went through each bedroom and accompanying bathroom. They walked around the 3rd floor, finding two guest rooms, a music room, an office, and a child's playroom. The attic was especially hard for Harry, when he saw his baby clothes along with his parents' belongings. The basement was as big as the attic with a room for Dobby and Winky, along with a cellar and a room for dueling practice. Outside, they walked through the rose garden, around the Quidditch pitch, and dipped their feet into the Olympic size swimming pool. Finally, around six o'clock, Harry led Ginny back into the house and down to the basement to find Dobby.

"Dobby?" Harry called out, peering into the house-elves' bedroom.

"Yes, Lord Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby appeared at Harry's side in an instant.

"Harry," he corrected the elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Ginny and I will take some of that stew now." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Anything for Harry Potter, sir." Dobby led Harry and Ginny out of the basement and back into the kitchen.

After their meal, they went into the living room. They watched the Muggle television with Remus and Tonks. Around nine o'clock, Tonks fell asleep. Remus took that as his sign to retire, and carried his pregnant wife up the stairs to one of the guest rooms, bidding Harry and Ginny good night.

"Are you ready for bed?" Ginny mumbled against Harry's chest.

"Are you?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't reply, but nodded. Harry laughed softly. He pulled Ginny to her feet and helped her stumble up the stairs and into the master suite. They took turns in the bathroom, before finally snuggling under the covers in the massive bed. Harry was turned on his side, facing Ginny, who had her head buried against his chest. He moved his forehead down to rest against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

Harry grinned against her skin before placing a soft kiss on the curve of her shoulder to her neck. As tired as she had been before, Ginny was instantly awake, and though she tried to hide it, Harry knew it. He pulled her night shirt (a Pride of Portree shirt that had once belonged to Harry) to the side, so that her whole left shoulder was exposed. He trailed his lips across her shoulder and back. Ginny shivered involuntarily. Harry smiled, but didn't stop placing kisses back across her shoulder and starting up her neck. He licked from her ear lobe to her cartilage. It was then that Ginny noticed his hands had made their way under her shirt and were moving up her rib cage. She gasped when his hands stroked the sides of her breasts. Ginny pushed his hands away.

"Stop," she told him.

Surprised, Harry listened. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you said earlier we couldn't do anything." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was earlier." Harry smirked, moving his hands back to her skin.

"B-but what about Remus?" Ginny gasped.

"Weren't you the one who said he knew anyway?" Harry muttered against her neck.

"Yes, I suppose I was." Ginny's hands tangled in his hair.

"Then forget about Remus." Harry kissed her passionately. Ginny was more than happy to oblige.

**H/G**

Ginny woke before Harry the next morning. She quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes before she headed downstairs. She was surprised to see that Tonks was also awake, though Remus was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, Ginny." Tonks smiled at the redhead before continuing to eat her fruit salad.

"Good morning. Where's Remus?" Ginny fixed a cup of coffee for herself before joining Tonks at the small round table.

"I left him sleeping. The full moon's coming up and he always sleeps a lot the days before, in preparation," Tonks explained.

Ginny nodded. She sipped on her coffee, lowering it back to the table, but keeping both her hands wrapped around the mug. The two witches sat in silence for several moments. She looked up to see what Tonks was doing, and noticed her staring at Ginny's scars. Self-consciously, she pulled her arms back, folding them tightly to her body.

"Sorry," Tonks said sheepishly. "Remus told me about . . . you know."

Ginny didn't speak, but nodded in understanding.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I mean I know I'm older than you, but I want you to know you can come to me," Tonks told her.

Again, Ginny nodded.

"I get it if you don't want to talk to me about it. It was just a thought." Tonks seemed to resign herself to the fact Ginny wasn't going to speak on the matter.

Ginny sighed. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it. I just get tired of everyone saying that I can come to them. It's like that's the only part of me they ever think about anymore."

"I don't," Tonks spoke with sincerity. "I think of you exactly the same way I did when we first met. I know . . . cutting is-was a part of who you are, but it doesn't define you as a person. I still see you as Ginny Weasley, just a bit more complicated than you were at fourteen."

"You're right. It is a part of me. It always will be. I'm _always_ going to be a cutter. Even if I don't do it for years. It's still me. It just . . . it just is. . . . It doesn't matter how I feel or how anyone else feels."

"Not even Harry?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Harry knows. He accepts it. I know he doesn't like it, and neither do I, but what is there to do? The only thing I _can_ do is not cut. And I'm not going to," Ginny spoke sternly.

"But you want to." Tonks observed.

For a whole minute, Ginny didn't answer, but finally she nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"I'm sorry if I upset you with all this." Tonks had a suddenly overwhelming sense that she had caused the urge Ginny was currently feeling.

"It's all right. You . . . well I mean yeah I want to now and it did upset me, but there's really no avoiding the topic, is there? It's not like everyone doesn't know. At least within the family." Ginny stared into her mug.

"You aren't going to though, are you?" Tonks asked reluctantly.

Ginny looked up into Tonks's eyes – violet today. "No. I'm not."

"That's good. I want you to know I'm proud of you. And I'm sorry. For bringing this up," Tonks apologized.

"Don't be. It's a hard topic to avoid. Remus was actually asking me about it yesterday, but he was less obvious about it." Ginny smirked at the memory.

"Is talking hard?" Tonks asked.

"Not always." Ginny shook her head. "If it's as intense as this, it gets hard and brings back the urges, but just because I have them doesn't mean I have to give in. And I know I won't. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Tonks remembered her fruit salad and picked a grape out of the bowl.

"I promised Harry – and everyone else – that I wouldn't. It's a promise that I can't break," Ginny explained.

"I know you don't want to disappoint anyone, but that may not always be there to keep you from acting," Tonks told her.

"I know. But I hope that if that does happen that by then I won't need anything to keep me from acting. I hope then I won't want to act." Ginny sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I hope so too." Tonks smiled.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Ginny stood up. "I better go see if Harry is up. He might get worried if he wakes up and I'm not there."

"Might?" Tonks laughed.

Ginny smiled before heading up the stairs. She entered the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. She drew in a deep shuddering breath before she buried her head in her hands and slid down the door to the carpet. She let her emotions take over. Her sobs wracked her small body. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face in her knees. It wasn't long after she had done this that she felt two familiar arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

Ginny didn't uncurl herself, even as Harry set her on the bed. She only cried harder. She heard Harry sigh as he lay down next to her, pulling her close.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she continued to cry for several minutes. When her tears had finally subsided and she could breathe again, she rolled over to face Harry.

"I'm sorry. I was just talking with Tonks and it got to be a little too much," Ginny whispered.

Harry tightened his grip on her, tucking her head under his chin. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Ginny nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's probably my fault. I should've known that Remus would tell Tonks and . . . well I just wasn't thinking. . . ." Harry sighed unhappily.

"Don't. Don't blame yourself." Ginny looked up at him. "It's my fault. She saw my scars."

Harry pulled her arm out, eying it carefully. His eyes traced each scar. Some were fading. Others, where the scars had once been reopened, were still quite visible. And two, though Harry had never said so aloud, he doubted would ever fade. Both times had been when Ginny had gone too deep. Both times had been from when Harry had almost lost her. Pushing that thought out of his mind, Harry raised her wrist to his lips, and kissed each and every scar.

Harry looked down to find Ginny watching him intently. She always expected him to draw away from the ugliness of her scars, but he never did. They were a part of Ginny, and he loved every single part of her. They held each other for a long time after that, until Ginny had finally fallen asleep. But she did not find peace in sleep.

"_I said leave me alone!" Ginny slammed the door to her bedroom. She was tired of Fred and George teasing her. She knew she should be used to it by now, but it still bothered her._

_Ginny threw herself onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow as she cried. Just how much pain could one person feel? Not only did she feel the pain of her brothers' ridiculing her, but also the pain of memories and the pain of the past. Ginny almost felt she deserved to be treated so by her brothers. After all, hadn't she been the cause of Hogwarts almost closing in her first year? Ginny was constantly in pain. Ever since Harry had appeared outside the maze with Cedric Diggory's body, proclaiming Tom had returned, so had her nightmares._

_Unlike before, this time her nightmares were much worse. This time they weren't just memories of what had taken place, but of what could have happened. Time and again, Harry didn't reach her in time, she watched herself die a slow, painful death lying on the cold stone floor in the Chamber of Secrets. The next dream, Ginny caused the death of a Muggleborn student. Or Tom would tell her how foolish she was. And Ginny believed him. She was foolish, stupid._

_Overwhelmed with thoughts and memories, Ginny slid off her bed and pulled a box out of her trunk. She found her razor, now stained with blood, and wrenched up her sleeve. With her finger, Ginny traced one of her scars. She then repeated the action, but this time with a razor. She found solace in opening her skin, watching the blood flow from the wound. The carpet was stained with blood, but Ginny didn't care. Later, she would cast a cleaning charm and all evidence would be gone, except for her bandaged wound and a bloodstained razor._

Startled by her dream, Ginny sat bolt upright in bed. Harry sat up, watching her closely.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

Slowly, Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"No, just hold me," Ginny requested. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. After a while, she drifted off to sleep, hoping that when Remus woke her up to go back to the Burrow, she would have forgotten all about her nightmarish memory.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **The first part is kind of filler but I think the second part is better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I still do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

"Harry? Ginny?" Remus knocked softly on the door.

Groaning, Harry rolled out of bed and opened the door. Remus smiled apologetically while Harry rubbed his eyes. He wished he had thought to grab his glasses.

"Your Hogwarts letters came. You need to get ready to leave also, we're due back at the Burrow in two hours," Remus explained.

"We'll be down in a minute," Harry told the blurry Remus.

Remus nodded before turning and disappearing down the stairs. Harry yawned as he closed the room door. He scooped up his clothes from the floor and pulled them on over his boxers.

"What did Remus want?" Ginny asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"To tell us we have two hours before we leave, and our Hogwarts letters came." Harry grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. He smiled at Ginny as she came into focus.

"We'd better get downstairs then." Ginny stretched as she climbed out of bed. Having dressed earlier when she woke up, Ginny grabbed her bag off the floor and followed Harry out of the room.

Remus was sitting at the table, eating scrambled eggs, while Tonks had a bowl of grapes in front of her. She smiled widely at the couple as she picked a grape out of the bowl.

"You make those look good." Harry sat down at the table beside Remus. Ginny took the remaining seat in between Tonks and Harry.

" Mmhmm." Tonks swallowed. "Pregnancy cravings."

Harry nodded, looking up in surprise as Dobby appeared at his side with two plates of sausages and eggs. He placed one in front of Harry, giving the other to Ginny.

"Good morning, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby beamed up at his master.

"Morning, Dobby. Thanks for this." Harry nodded towards the food in front of him. "It looks great."

"Dobby is happy to serve Harry Potter and his Wheezy breakfast." Dobby bowed repeatedly as he backed away, returning to the stove.

"Here's your letters." Remus handed Harry and Ginny their Hogwarts letters. Harry immediately noticed his envelope was bulging.

"Looks like you got a new Quidditch Captain badge," Ginny observed.

"I know. I thought I'd use the one from last year." Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, open it up and see." Remus smiled knowingly. Not knowing how Remus could possibly know why his envelope was bigger than Ginny's, Harry slid his finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled it open.

Ginny gasped as a shiny gold badge fell out of the envelope and into Harry's hand. Harry stared at it in shock. Instead of the Quidditch badge he had been expecting, the badge had the words 'Head Boy' engraved over the Hogwarts seal.

"Head Boy?" Harry looked up in disbelief. "But I'm not a Prefect."

"Neither was your father." Remus smiled proudly at him. "Quidditch Captains can also become Head Boy or Girl."

"Really? I didn't know that." Harry turned the badge over in his hand.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thanks." Harry pulled his letter out of the envelope. He looked it over before stuffing it back in the envelope and laying it on the table, putting his badge down on top of it.

The two hours passed by quickly. Remus must have sent word to Molly about Harry being Head Boy, because when Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks stepped through the front door they noticed a large banner which read 'Congratulations, Harry and Hermione – Head Boy and Girl'. That night there was a celebratory dinner. Molly had made all of Harry and Hermione's favorites.

Around ten o'clock, Molly and Arthur retired to their bedroom. Hermione and Ron followed not long after. Ginny sat up with Harry in the den.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked Harry. He hadn't said much since he had opened his Hogwarts letter.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. He pulled Ginny closer by the shoulder, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I just wish my parents were here to celebrate with me."

"They said they were proud of you," Ginny reminded him. The two had visited his parents before they left the manor earlier that day.

"I know, but it's not the same. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all your mum did, arranging this dinner and everything, but I just wish my mum had been the one to do it." Harry looked down at his feet.

"I know she wishes she could've been here, along with your father," Ginny assured her.

"I just wish I had a family of my own to celebrate with." Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I know, love, and someday you will." Ginny placed one hand on his arm.

"Thanks." Harry brought her hand up to his lips. "Time for bed I think."

Harry pulled her to her feet and escorted her up the stairs and outside her room door. He kissed her softly. "Good night."

Ginny smiled. "Good night." She watched him disappear up the stairs towards Ron's attic bedroom before she entered her room.

**H/G**

"Hurry now, before the train leaves." Molly ushered her children towards the Hogwarts Express along with Harry and Hermione. "Now behave, all of you. Ron, this is your last year at Hogwarts and I want you to make it count."

"Yes, Mum." Ron scowled.

"I'll miss you." Molly hugged and kissed each of the teenagers in turn. "Write when you get there. Take care of each other."

The foursome said goodbye and climbed onto the train. Harry followed Ginny, looking for an empty compartment, while Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect's carriage. Harry lifted Ginny's trunk up to the luggage rack, along with Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. Ginny set Crookshanks's basket down on one of the seats and turned to Harry.

"I'll miss you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know. I told Hermione I don't want this meeting to take too long, just tell the new Prefects what's expected of them and then leave." Harry clasped his hands behind her waist.

"That's not very responsible. You are Head Boy, after all." Ginny teased him with a smile.

"Yes, I am, but I have more important things to do than mess around with Prefects." Harry returned her smile.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like this." Harry leaned down and captured her lips in his. Ginny moaned in pleasure as Harry slowly deepened the kiss. It was only when a loud cough came from behind them that they pulled apart.

"Hermione wants you in the carriage before the new Prefects get there," Ron spoke to his shoes.

"All right." Harry turned back to Ginny. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Reluctantly, Harry broke away from her and followed Ron down the hall.

Ginny sat down on the seat beside Crookshanks and opened up his basket. He poked his head around the corner, looking up at her. She smiled at him. He climbed out of the basket and into Ginny's lap. She stroked him slowly, glad to at least have him for company. At that moment, the compartment door opened. Neville and Luna stood in the doorway.

"Mind if we join you?" Neville asked with uncertainty.

"Not at all." Ginny motioned for them to sit. "Have a good summer?"

"It was great. Gran let me do whatever I wanted mostly," Neville told her.

"What about you Luna?" Ginny turned to her friend.

"Daddy and I went to Denmark looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna was clearly excited about telling the story of her summer to Ginny.

"Er . . . and did you find any?" Ginny asked, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"No. But we talked to several witches and wizards who had seen them. We hope to go back during the Christmas holidays and look again." Luna clearly thought Ginny's question meant she was very interested in Luna's search.

The door opened again before Ginny could remark. Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil entered the compartment this time, followed by Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown.

"Hey, Ginny. Have a good summer?" Dean asked as he sat down across from her. Seamus moved Crookshanks' basket up to the luggage rack and sat down, pulling Lavender into his lap.

"It was nice. Very relaxing after all that happened last year." Ginny knew they would assume she was talking about the battle, but she was also referring to the civil war that had raged inside her own head.

"I'm just glad to be going back." Lavender sighed happily. "Maybe this year will be pleasantly uneventful."

"I certainly hope so." Parvati nodded.

"It would be nice to not have any drama our last year here," Seamus agreed.

"Yeah, we have enough to worry about what with our N. E. W. Ts," Lavender said.

"I think they should cancel exams for the whole school, after the battle and all." Dean leaned forward in his seat.

"What would be the point of going to school if not to have exams? Idle minds are a waste of time," Luna chimed.

Everyone turned to look at Luna, who seemed not to notice. Parvati stood up. "Well we'd better go find Padma. I told her we'd sit with her and Terry."

Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Lavender said their goodbyes and left to find Parvati's twin. Thirty minutes passed uneventfully. Luna read the Quibbler while Neville chatted with Ginny, who tried her hardest to sincerely be interested, about Herbology. At last, the compartment door opened and Harry entered.

"Hello, sweetheart." Ginny smiled at the sight of him. Harry sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "How was the meeting?"

"Dull." Harry buried his head in her shoulder, sighing happily at her scent. "Hermione wanted to go over every little detail but I finally told her if they couldn't figure it out, then they had no business being a Prefect. She seemed to agree."

"Where are the others?" Ginny asked as Harry pulled her closer.

"I left before everyone else. I'm guessing they're on their way." No sooner had those words left his mouth when the door slid open and Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Nena entered the compartment.

Without greeting Neville, Luna or Ginny, Hermione began to admonish Harry. "Really, Harry, you're Head Boy. You can't run out on a Prefect meeting."

"I didn't run out on the meeting. I left after you said the meeting was over," Harry countered.

"Yes, well, it was your fault the meeting ended early." Hermione scowled.

"You could have kept the meeting going. I only suggested that we end it there." Harry pointed out.

"I couldn't very well argue with you with the Prefects there. The Head Boy and Head Girl are supposed to agree on matters such as this," Hermione disagreed.

"I wasn't aware." Harry frowned.

"Well, now you are." Ginny stepped in before the argument got any worse. "How are you, Nena, Draco?"

"Great." Nena smiled from her place in Draco's arms.

Hermione sat down beside Ron. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Very good. Nena's parents are amazing." Draco smiled fondly at his fiancée. "Of course, considering the parents I was stuck with, anyone is better really. But Nena's especially."

"So you're safe now right? You don't have to worry about your parents anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm free of them. Father was killed during the battle. I . . . killed him. . . ." Draco swallowed the lump forming in his throat. As much as he disliked his father, he was having a hard time coping with the murder on his hands.

As if she could sense what he was thinking, Ginny spoke, "It wasn't your fault. He attacked you. It was self-defense, not murder."

"I keep telling him that." Nena squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I tell myself that every day, but it's hard to accept. At least I don't have to worry about him or Mother anymore. She's in Azkaban serving a life sentence for Death Eater activity." Draco tried to regain his composure.

"You're not the only one who killed someone, Draco." Harry pointed out. "I killed several Death Eaters, not to include Voldemort."

"We helped you with that. I did this on my own." Draco shook his head.

"I had help with Voldemort yes, but not with those Death Eaters," Harry disagreed.

"And I killed Bellatrix," Ginny piped up.

"I wish it had been me," Neville cut in.

"I know . . . I'm sorry, Neville." Ginny looked away from him.

"It's fine, really it is. As long as she's . . . dead. It's nothing more than she deserved. She deserved worse," Neville assured her.

"She killed Sirius," Harry said softly.

"We all miss him. He'd be happy to know his death was not in vain." Ginny moved closer in his arms. Harry held her tighter.

"He's been avenged. As has my parents," Neville said.

"The point is we all killed, Draco. And it wasn't murder. It was a battle. Self-defense. Kill or be killed," Hermione told him.

"It's not the same as you. I killed my father. My own father." Draco shook his head sadly.

"Do you regret it?" Ron asked.

Draco didn't hesitate. "No. He would have killed someone else if I hadn't stopped him."

"Then stop thinking this way. If you have no regrets, then you shouldn't worry yourself with what can't be changed. It's in the past," Ron said wisely.

"Regrets only make the heart heavy," Luna said.

"You're right. All of you are," Draco thought aloud. "Anyway, it wasn't like he was a father in anything other than the biological sense."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "Now come on, we better change into our robes."

**H/G**

The sorting feast passed by quickly and before the group knew it they were in their separate common rooms. Excited to see his new dormitory, Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her, Ron and Hermione up to the Heads rooms. They were connected by a shared common room. Like the rest of Gryffindor Tower, the Heads common room was decorated in Gryffindor colors as well as the lion mascot. A sofa as well as several lounge chairs was by the fire. A desk was under both of the windows in the room; one for the Head Boy and one for the Head Girl. Close to both desks was a door. A large table was on the other side of the room, along with four chairs. Numerous book shelves were arranged against the walls, all clearly educational.

"Shall we?" Harry motioned towards the door that had a plaque reading 'Head Boy' hanging from it.

"Go on, open it," Ron told him.

Harry reached out and turned the door knob.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** I looked it up and September 1, 1997 (the date this chapter begins) was a Monday, but that didn't work with the timeline I needed so for my own selfish purposes it is a Sunday.

So anyway, here it is as promised! Chapter five!

**Warning(s) for this chapter: **cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

At first, Harry wasn't sure what had woken him. He had his own dormitory now, so it couldn't be one of his former roommates. But then, Harry remembered the thud that resounded throughout the room. Something, someone, had to be in here with him. Reaching for his wand on his bedside table, Harry whispered, "Lumos."

The wand tip illuminated the room. Harry laughed when he saw the intruder. There, a foot away from the door was Ginny. On the floor.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. Great place to throw your shoes. Bloody brilliant." Ginny scowled as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Sorry." Harry smiled. "What're you doing in here anyway?"

Ginny became somber. "Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked. He knew what her answer would be before she spoke.

"No. Just hold me."

Harry lifted the covers up and pulled Ginny into his arms. Minutes passed in silence before Ginny whispered.

"I did it. . . . In my dream." Ginny's hand fisted in the sheets. She was ashamed that she had dreamed of it again, but it was worse this time because unlike the last dream, it wasn't a memory. It was just a dream.

Harry's arms tightened around her. "Was this the first time?"

Ginny sighed. She might as well go ahead and tell him. More dreams like this were sure to follow. "No. I did that time right before term began, but that time it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory."

"Oh, Gin." Harry kissed her hair.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Can we just go to sleep?" Ginny's voice was soft, but firm. Harry knew not to push the issue.

"Of course."

Ginny snuggled deeper into his arms, closing her eyes to wait for sleep to take her. Harry stayed awake long after Ginny fell asleep.

**H/G**

"Webetter hurry; we don't want to be late." Ginny led Harry out of the Entrance Hall.

It was Monday evening, and time for Ginny's monthly appointment with Healer Seacrest. Though Ginny had made real improvement, Seacrest wanted to continue their sessions, but less often.

"Don't worry, we won't be late," Harry assured her.

Ginny didn't answer, but continued to lead Harry to Dumbledore's office. But Harry had been right. They entered the office right as the clock struck seven.

Healer Seacrest was already there, sitting at Dumbledore's desk. She smiled at the couple. "Please, take a seat."

They complied.

"How have you been? Glad to be back at school?" Healer Seacrest started the conversation.

"Yeah, it's great to see everyone after the battle last year," Ginny said.

"That's good to hear. How have you been feeling emotionally, Ginny?" Seacrest dipped her quill into her ink well, preparing to take notes.

Ginny thought for a second. "Better than last year. A lot better. But sometimes I still get anxious."

"What do you do then? Do you cut, or talk?" Seacrest jotted something down.

"Sometimes I talk, other times I just try to distract myself," Ginny told her.

"Do distractions work?" Seacrest continued.

"Sometimes. . . . But then there are times that nothing helps, when I dream," Ginny admitted.

"What do you mean when you dream? What do you dream about?" Seacrest looked up at her.

"Cutting." Ginny sighed. "The first time was just a memory, not really a dream. But this last time it was a dream."

"And what do you do when you have these dreams?" Seacrest wrote something down again.

"I go to Harry," Ginny said, blushing.

"Do the dreams come back after you fall asleep again?" Seacrest looked at her seriously.

"No," Ginny replied, looking down at her hands.

"I think your subconscious is trying to give you what you want, by having these dreams. You can't cut, so you dream about it," Seacrest told her.

Ginny was silent.

Seacrest turned to Harry. "Does Ginny talk to you about her urges?"

"Not often. I think she's ashamed," Harry admitted.

"About what?"

"The fact that she has them."

"Is this true?" Seacrest turned back to Ginny.

Ginny nodded.

"It's just a part of your recovery. The fact that you resist the urge to cut is very good." Seacrest put her quill down. "That's enough for today. I'll see you both in October."

**H/G**

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Ginny as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," Ginny told him reassuringly. "It's not as hard as it used to be . . . talking to her."

"That's good." Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah," Ginny repeated. "Do you mind if we just go up to your room?"

"Not at all." Harry led the way up the stairs to the Heads rooms.

Though Ginny had seen the Head Boy's room yesterday and this morning, she still in awe of the richness and beauty of the room. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Across from the entrance was a large four-poster bed with crimson hangings. Harry's trunk was at the foot of his bed. An armoire was pushed against the wall opposite the window. Beside the armoire was a door leading to Harry's private bath. Under the window was a desk, already stocked with parchment, quills, and ink. On either side of the door leading to the common room was a tall bookshelf, filled with books both educational and personal.

Harry went to the bed and pulled Ginny into his arms. He knew every day was hard for Ginny, but he hoped it was slowly getting better. They talked until well past midnight, until Ginny finally fell asleep. Harry pulled her against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed happily before he too found peace in sleep.

**H/G**

They were staring at her. They were _all_ staring at her. Ginny could feel their eyes on her, traveling over her arms. Self-consciously, she pulled the sleeves of her robe down as far as possible, burying her head in her Defense book.

Thankfully, Remus had returned to his previous post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ginny knew he kept glancing at her. It was obvious she wasn't paying the lesson the least bit of attention, but he hadn't called her down. The lesson seemed to drag on. Every couple of minutes, Ginny would tug at her sleeves.

At the front of the classroom, Remus sighed unhappily. It was only the second day of classes but Ginny seemed to be having a hard time conversing with her classmates. She was sitting beside Nena, who he knew was one of her friends, but she had hardly said a word to the girl all class. Remus was having trouble gathering his thoughts. He sighed again.

"I think that's enough for today, class. No homework for tonight. You are dismissed." Remus perched on the edge of his desk, watching the class gather their belongings. Ginny had one foot out the door when Remus called her back. "Miss Weasley, a word please."

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them before slowly turning around. Trudging up to the front of the class, Ginny tried her best to sound normal. "Yes, Professor Lupin?"

Remus looked up to make sure there were no stragglers before he turned to Ginny. "Are you feeling well, Ginny? Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing. I noticed you seemed very distracted during class."

"I'm fine, Remus, really I am." Ginny did not sound very convincing.

Not wanting to push her any more than necessary, Remus looked at her doubtfully. "Well, if you're sure. . . ."

"I am. Thank you for your concern. I better hurry if I want to get to Potions on time." Ginny quickly left the classroom before Remus could say another word.

**H/G**

Harry was slightly concerned when Ginny didn't show up at lunch. When he didn't see her in the halls between classes, he was worried. And when she didn't come to dinner, he was frantic. Harry waited for five minutes, trying to think of reasons why Ginny would be absent from two meals. It didn't make sense. The final straw came when Nena told him she hadn't shown up for Potions.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny wasn't in the common room, but he hadn't expected her to be there. He was Head Boy now so he had access to the girls' dormitories, but he didn't bother looking there for her. Harry had a feeling he would find her in his room.

The Heads' common room was empty, so Harry proceeded to his room. Also empty. He stood in the doorway, thinking hard. That was when he heard sniffling coming from his bathroom. Harry tried the doorknob. It was locked. Fearing the worst, Harry didn't bother to knock. "Alohomora."

Ginny was sitting on one of the steps leading down into the swimming-pool-sized bath tub. Her body was shaking as sobs wracked her body. Her skin was bright red from the heat of the water, her hair wet. Harry sighed, thankful that she hadn't cut herself. He knelt down next to the tub.

"I was worried when you missed to lunch and then supper," Harry said softly.

Ginny didn't answer.

"Let's get you out of here." Harry let the water out of the tub before pulling Ginny to her feet. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her before he lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and sat her down. Harry went back into the bathroom and returned with another towel. He sat down beside Ginny and began to towel dry her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

Ginny shook her head.

"You know we have to eventually."

Again, Ginny didn't answer, but shook her head.

"All right. Let's get you dressed." Harry threw the towel he had been drying her hair with towards the bathroom door. He then went to his armoire and pulled out a pair of Ginny's pajamas. He had asked Ginny to bring some of her clothes up to his room, as he knew she would be spending a lot of time there.

Harry put the clothes down on the bed beside Ginny. He then pulled the towel away from her body. Ginny allowed Harry to dress her, and then he sat down next to her.

"Gin, you're scaring me. Please talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Ginny didn't answer.

Harry sighed. "Fine." He kissed her hair before he took the dirty towels into the bathroom. He then took a shower to try to clear his mind. Ginny was unresponsive. He couldn't make sense of it. She had never been like this before, even when she was cutting.

When Harry returned to his bedroom, he found Ginny curled up on her side, asleep. He sighed unhappily. He climbed into bed behind her, pulling her back against him. Harry buried his head in her shoulder.

It would be several hours before he finally found solace in sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Consider this your Valentine's Day present. I really wanted to get this out before my birthday which is on Thursday, February 18th. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out fairly quickly, but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **Cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer:** It causes me great sorrow to say I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

When Ginny finally woke, it was dark outside. She was in Harry's warm bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. The rhythm told her he was awake. Ginny twisted around in his arms so she could see him. Just as she had predicted, Harry's emerald eyes were watching her.

"Hey," Ginny said softly.

"Hi." Harry pushed her hair out of her face. Cupping her face in his hand, he brushed his thumb against her cheek gently.

Ginny closed her eyes at his soothing touch. When she opened them again, she asked, "How long?"

"Three hours," Harry replied quietly.

Ginny's eyes widened. "That long?"

Harry nodded. "I thought I'd let you sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping well."

It was true. The nightmares always took a lot out of Ginny, and her recent dreams revolving around cutting were no different. Ginny closed her eyes once more, this time burying her head in the crook of Harry's neck.

After a while, Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up at him. She thought for a moment before she answered. "I don't know. It's just so hard. Every day. And today everyone was staring at me. Like they all know."

Harry sighed before he kissed her forehead. "They don't know," he assured her.

"You don't know that. You can't know that." Ginny shook her head.

"But I do. There is no possible way they could know. The only people that do know are your family, Remus and Tonks, Draco and Nena, Hermione, and me. Do you really think any of us would tell anyone about this?" Harry asked seriously.

"I didn't mean-"

"Then why do you believe that everyone knows?" Harry cut her off.

Ginny buried her head again. When she spoke the words were muffled. "I don't know."

"It never used to bother you. All last year you wore short sleeves and didn't care if anyone saw your scars." Harry looked down at her.

Ginny pulled back to look at him. "I did care. And the only reason I did wear short sleeves was because then, no one noticed. No one, except for Draco, ever noticed. And remember what happened when he did?"

Harry didn't answer and Ginny pushed her head back into his shoulder. They lay in silence for a while. His mind was racing with everything that had happened since Ginny started her recovery. He thought she was getting better. Was he mistaken?

"There's one thing that's bothering me." Harry finally spoke.

"What?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Why did you act that way this afternoon? You missed lunch and dinner, and Nena said you didn't show up to Potions. You wouldn't even talk to me when I found you. And what were you doing in the bathtub?" Harry asked.

Ginny took her time in answering each of his questions. "I was sitting in Defense when I started to feel like everyone was staring at me. I kept pulling the sleeves of my robes down so they couldn't see. Remus ended class early and asked me to stay after. He said he had noticed I was distracted and tried to talk to me about it, but I just told him I was fine and left before he could say anything else.

"I knew I couldn't sit through another class period with everyone looking. When I got to the common room, some Gryffindors were in there, so I couldn't stay there. I went up to your room because I knew it would be empty.

"I tried to relax but I just couldn't. I was too anxious about everyone knowing. Baths normally help me to relax so I filled the tub. I'd been in there for a while when you found me. I had to cast a Heating Charm on the water when it got cold.

"I didn't say anything to you because I was feeling detached. Numb. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Or what I could say. I just wanted it to stop. I guess I fell asleep after you went to get a shower. I just know that I felt better when I was finally asleep."

"You scared me," Harry told her.

"I know." Ginny lowered her eyes.

"Promise me. Promise you won't ever do that again. I didn't know what was wrong or what had happened or anything," Harry pleaded.

Ginny's brown eyes met his green. "I promise."

"Good." Harry pulled her close, glad that she truly was all right.

**H/G**

Ginny woke before Harry, the next morning. She left him sleeping and went to her dormitory to get dressed. She knew he had been up most of the night, watching over her.

The 6th-year girl's dormitory was quiet. Ginny's roommates were still sleeping. She made as little noise as possible as she pulled clothes out of her trunk. Instead of her normal September-wear, she picked out a navy long-sleeved shirt. There was no need for her robes and uniform as she had a free period after breakfast.

After she was dressed, Ginny grabbed her Potions book and went downstairs to the common room. She was immersed in the pages Nena had told her to read, when Harry came downstairs.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Harry sat down beside her.

Ginny closed her book and turned to look at him. "I knew you didn't sleep much last night so I thought I'd let you sleep in."

"I was worried." Harry reached for her hand.

"Sorry." Ginny looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"It's okay." Harry squeezed her hand. "I appreciate the thought. You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

Harry smiled, pulling her to her feet, and then into his arms. He bent his head down and kissed her gently, but lovingly. Ginny started to pull back but Harry pulled her in closer. While his kiss was still tender, it grew in intensity. Harry poured all of his love into the kiss and Ginny melted against him. When he finally pulled back, she was dazed. She pulled herself together after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

Harry brushed her hair back and answered, "For being so amazing."

Ginny blushed. "I'm not. . . . Amazing."

"Yeah, you are." Harry disagreed. "Not many people could go through everything you've been through and come out on top."

"I'm not," Ginny repeated. "I'm not on top."

Harry thought for a minute. "Maybe not now, but you're pretty damn close."

"Not really." Ginny wasn't giving in. "Not with these dreams."

Harry sighed. "They don't make you weak, Gin. They make you strong. They prove you're getting better."

"Can we . . . can we just go down to breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Harry started to protest but Ginny's growling stomach reminded him she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast yesterday. "Of course."

He took her hand and led her down to the Great Hall. Not many people were there, even though it was a Wednesday. Harry and Ginny were almost done with their breakfast when Ron and Hermione appeared across from them. Ron looked at his sister suspiciously before beginning to pile food on his plate. Once he couldn't possibly fit anything else on his plate, he looked up at Ginny.

"You all right, Gin?" Ron asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." Ginny was instantly annoyed.

"Are you sure? I mean you're wearing-" Ron wasn't able to finish.

"I said I'm fine! Don't you think I would know if I wasn't?" Ginny pushed her plate away, getting to her feet. "I'm done." She hurried out of the Great Hall.

Harry scowled at his best mate. "Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" He stood up to follow Ginny but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Let me go." Hermione was now standing too.

"I don't know, Hermione. Last time-" Harry was cut off.

"I know what happened _last_ time, but just trust me _this_ time. I think I know what will make her feel better." And before Harry could say another word Hermione was already heading out the door. Sighing, Harry sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just worry about her," Ron spoke with sincerity.

"I know, Ron. We all worry about her. She's just really sensitive about this whole thing." Harry sipped his pumpkin juice, wishing he had been the one to go after Ginny.

"I thought she was getting better though, and now she turns up wearing that shirt. . . ." Ron trailed off.

"She didn't do anything, Ron," Harry told him.

"Then why the shirt?" Ron stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Yesterday she had a broke down. She said she felt like everyone was staring at her, like they all knew. She thought they were staring at her scars," Harry spoke softly. Ron had to lean forward to hear him.

"But they don't know. I mean none of us would ever tell anyone." Ron's eyes widened.

"I know that, and I told her as much. It seemed to make her feel a little better, but she's still wary of showing her arms," Harry told him.

"Well, maybe Hermione can get through to her." Ron leaned back.

"I hope so." Harry sighed.

**H/G**

Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower and went straight up to Ginny's dormitory. She didn't know why she didn't look in Harry's, but she just had a feeling Ginny had sought the solitude of her empty dorm. Sure enough, when she opened the door, she found Ginny curled up on her side, angry tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry about Ron. You know how he gets. He just worries about you." Hermione sat down next to the younger girl.

Ginny sighed, sitting up. "I just wish he would stop overreacting."

"He just thought maybe you had done something again. But now he knows you haven't," Hermione told her.

"I know what he thought. I just wish he would trust me. I haven't done anything and I won't do anything. I made a promise to you and I plan to keep it." Ginny wiped at her tears.

Hermione was silent for a moment. She thought carefully about how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Nena told me what happened yesterday in your DADA class. She said you kept pulling the sleeves of your robes down."

Ginny remained silent.

"You thought people could see your scars didn't you?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny nodded.

"And that's why you're wearing a long-sleeved shirt today." Again, Ginny nodded.

"I think I know of something that will make you feel better. Will you go with me to my dormitory?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't think anything can make a difference." Ginny looked at her doubtfully.

"Please. Just come with me." Hermione took her hand and pulled her out the door before Ginny could protest.

Once in Hermione's room, she told Ginny to sit on the bed while she disappeared into her bathroom. When she returned, she was carrying a small black book.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, her curiosity peaked.

"A book of cosmetic charms." Hermione sat down on the bed. "My mum bought it for me for my birthday. I think she wishes she had a daughter who likes to dress up."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ginny asked.

"I thought we could try putting a more complex concealment charm on your wrist other than the basic one. Try to cover up your scars." Hermione explained. She flipped the book open and skimmed over the page.

"If this doesn't work we can always make a concealment paste." Hermione drew her wand out. "Can I see your arm?"

Reluctantly, Ginny nodded. She held out her arm and pulled her sleeve up. Hermione had seen Ginny's scars before, but it still disturbed her to see the damage her friend had done to herself.

"I'm just going to trace your scars with my wand. They shouldn't be visible if the charm works," Hermione explained.

"You won't be able to see them at all?" Ginny asked, not bothering to tell Hermione she knew how to make a concealment paste on her own.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "It works better on some things than others. Some blemishes you try to conceal you can still see, but not as clearly as before. And others you can't see them at all."

Ginny nodded. Hermione held her wand over Ginny's arm and pulled it closer to her.

"You ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny was skeptical whether this would work or not. She watched Hermione draw her wand over each scar in turn. Hermione saved the two worst scars for last. She didn't know if the charm would work there or not. As Hermione ran her wand over the two scars, she knew they would still be visible. She sighed, hoping Ginny wouldn't be upset.

Hermione lowered her wand and then sat back. "There, all done." She watched nervously as Ginny lifted her arm up to examine Hermione's handiwork.

After a moment, Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione. "Thanks."

Hermione sighed in relief. "You're welcome."

Ginny stood up. "I better get back to Harry before he gets too worried."

Hermione laughed. "I think it's too late for that."

Ginny smiled wider. "Probably." She then surprised Hermione by embracing her. "Thank you."

Ginny then hurried out of the room to find Harry.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I have some very exciting news! Sintho approached me and asked if I would be willing to let him translate the prequel to this fic _Summer of Secrets_ into German. I'm very excited about this and I have posted the link to the story on my profile.

**Warnings ****for this chapter:** sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I own seventeen Harry Potter books, six Harry Potter movies, four Harry Potter ultimate edition movies, and numerous Harry Potter posters, but I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seven

Thursday night passed into Friday morning nightmare free for Ginny. She missed waking up in Harry's arms, but she reasoned with herself that she had just spent Wednesday night with him, needlessly. Hermione had clearly disapproved but kept her opinions to herself. Regardless, Ginny and Harry came to a mutual agreement not to push Hermione when unnecessary.

Ginny hurried through her morning routine. The quicker she got dressed the quicker she would see Harry again, who was meeting her in the common room. Ginny climbed out of bed and grabbed her freshly laundered uniform off the top of her trunk. She thought fondly of Dobby the house-elf and wondered if she could convince Harry to have Christmas at Potter Manor. Surely, Harry would not object to playing host to her family over the holidays. After all, her family had done the same for him every year since the summer before his second year.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, Ginny checked that her bed curtains were in place before laying her uniform out on her bed. She grabbed her wand off of her nightstand and took off her long-sleeved pajama top, setting it aside. She then sat down on the bed and held her arm out. She traced her wand over the scars on her wrist and upper arm. Once satisfied, Ginny pulled on her uniform and her robes. She grabbed her rucksack and hurried down the stairs.

Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair in front of the fire, staring at the flames. Ginny sat down sideways on his lap. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back until she was resting against his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked back at the fire and sighed. "Sirius. He used to use the fireplace at Grimmauld Place to talk to me." Harry looked at her. "I keep wishing his head would appear in the fire like he used to."

Ginny's face grew solemn. "You're not alone in missing him, Harry. I do too. So does Remus. He was Sirius' best mate. Now, Remus is the last Marauder." Ginny paused. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"No." Harry shook his head. "Remus is happy for the first time since Sirius died. I don't want to ruin his happiness."

Ginny frowned. "Harry, he'd want you to come to him. After all, you're the only connection he has left to your parents and Sirius."

Harry lifted Ginny off of his lap and stood. "There's nothing to talk about," he lied. He took her hand. "Come on, let's go to breakfast. You don't want to be late for Transfiguration."

Ginny sighed unhappily, but decided to let it go. She allowed Harry to lead her to the Great Hall. They hadn't been there long when Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerfully. Harry and Ginny greeted her in turn. Ron muttered something that sounded like hello before pulling the nearest platter of food close to him and dumping half of its contents on his plate. Once his plate couldn't possibly hold anymore, Ron shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth.

"What's on the schedule for today?" Ron asked Harry, still chewing. He hadn't yet memorized the class schedule.

Harry pulled out his timetable and scanned it. "I have a double free period, then Defense after lunch."

"That can't be right." Hermione snatched Harry's timetable out of his hand. She scanned it over before looking at him, confusion evident on her face. "You're not taking Potions."

Ginny gaped at him. "You're not taking Potions? Why?"

"It's mandatory if you want to be an Auror." Ron had stopped eating to wait for Harry's explanation.

"I know. And I would be taking it if I _wanted_ to be an Auror," Harry told them casually.

"What do you mean if you _wanted_ to be an Auror?" Hermione asked. "I thought that's all you've ever wanted to be."

Harry shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind?" Ginny looked at him skeptically. "And when did you plan on telling me this?"

"I don't know," Harry said defensively. "I didn't want you to know yet. I guess I was waiting until I had a plan."

"And you _do_ have a plan, don't you?" Ginny asked him. She was clearly alarmed by Harry's decision.

"Not really. Not yet, at least." Harry looked at her seriously. "I don't know what I want to do with my life. I thought I'd just take some time off after graduation and figure everything out."

"Figure everything out?" Ginny's voice rose without her meaning to. "I thought you wanted to get married after I graduated? How are we going to do that without a source of income? We won't be able to support ourselves!"

"Ginny, calm down." Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. "My parents didn't leave me with nothing, you know. Neither of us could work for years and we'd be perfectly fine."

Ginny looked at him doubtfully. "It's just not a good idea, Harry. We need to be sure that we'll be all right and that we can stand on our own two feet."

Harry sighed, bringing her hand to his lips. "Gin, if I wasn't sure of that I wouldn't have suggested we get married right out of school. I wouldn't have even _ask__ed_ you to marry me if I thought I couldn't take care of you."

Ginny shook her head to clear her mind. After a moment, she asked, "So what're you going to do?"

"I'm going to take the year off while you're still at Hogwarts. I'll make sure the manor is ready for you when you graduate and then we'll get married and start our lives together," Harry told her seriously.

Ginny's face softened. "You really mean that?"

Harry grinned. "Of course I do. I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled up at him. She pressed her lips to his and pulled back before Harry could begin to react.

"Come on, let's get you to Transfiguration." Harry helped Ginny stand up and with his hand on the small of her back guided her out into the Entrance Hall.

**H/G**

"I still can't believe you hadn't told me you weren't taking Potions." Ginny was lying across Harry's bed on her stomach, skimming through her Transfiguration book. She had her legs up in the air, and was moving her feet lazily.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to have a plan before I told you. That way I could fully explain things." Harry turned around in his seat at his desk and looked at her. "I didn't want to make you anxious."

Ginny looked up from her book and deep into his eyes. "I'm not. I just wish you had told me."

Harry sighed before coming to sit beside Ginny. He took one of her hands in his. "What do you want to do after school?"

"I want to be a Mental Healer. Like Healer Seacrest," Ginny told him. "What does this have to do with you not taking Potions?"

Harry answered with another question. "Have you always wanted to be a Mental Healer?"

"No. . . ." Ginny answered slowly.

"You want to be a Mental Healer to help people, like Healer Seacrest has helped you," Harry guessed.

"Yes. . . ." Ginny nodded.

"You haven't always wanted to be a Mental Healer. I've always wanted to be an Auror, ever since I started thinking about life after Hogwarts, that's all I've ever wanted. But now . . . Voldemort's gone. I don't want to spend the rest of my life chasing after his followers, when he's already dead," Harry told her.

Ginny sat up. "I can't blame you for that. No one can. You've already saved the world; the world shouldn't ask any more of you."

Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for understanding."

Ginny slid into Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just want you to be happy."

Harry smiled at her words. "Thank you." He lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

A knock came at the door and they pulled apart. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest while he called out, "Come in."

Hermione appeared in the dormitory. "It's time for patrol, Harry."

Harry lifted Ginny off of his lap and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you when I get back."

Ginny nodded and watched him follow Hermione out of the room. She sighed before picking her Transfiguration book back up and beginning to read.

**H/G**

Three days passed, finding Ginny asleep next to Harry, in the throes of a nightmare. She tossed and turned, unable to escape the dream. A knock at the door woke Harry. He felt Ginny kick out and shook her awake. She sat bolt upright.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Just a bad dream." Ginny said, pushing her hair back from her face.

Another knock sounded from the door, and Harry remembered what had woken him. He pulled a dressing robe on over his boxers before opening the door to reveal Hermione.

"Harry, McGonagall wants us downstairs," Hermione told him.

"Is everything all right?" Ginny asked, walking over to them.

"I don't know. She just asked that I wake both of you and Ron and come downstairs," Hermione answered.

"Go get Ron up, and we'll be down in a few minutes," Harry told her.

"Ron's already awake." Hermione blushed. "We'll just go tell McGonagall you'll be a few minutes."

Hermione turned and left the room. Harry sighed, pulling Ginny to him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair.

"I'm fine. We should go see what McGonagall wants. It might be about Fleur or Anneliese." Ginny turned away from Harry and found her dressing gown, slipping it on over her pajamas. "Get dressed."

Harry sighed, but pulled on his pajamas, and putting his dressing robe back on. "Come on."

The couple went downstairs. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a loveseat, facing McGonagall. Harry sat down in a chair and pulled Ginny into his lap, not caring if the elderly professor protested.

"Is everything all right, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I have just been informed that Fleur Weasley is in labor. The Headmaster has spoken with your parents and agreed to let you go visit your family after classes today."

"After classes? But Fleur would have had the babies by then." Ginny frowned.

"These are Fleur's first and second children, she could be in labor for over 24 hours," McGonagall reminded her. "If she does give birth before the end of the day we will inform you. Either way, be ready to go at the end of the day."

McGonagall left without saying another word.

**H/G**

"Has Fleur had the babies?" Ginny asked as soon as the door to Dumbledore's office swung open.

"Yes, she gave birth an hour ago," Dumbledore told her.

"Are the twins all right?" Ron asked.

"Both children and their mother are quite healthy." Dumbledore smiled. "Now if you will take hold of this portkey you will be able to rejoin your family."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione each put a finger on the portkey. Not five seconds later, Ginny felt the familiar tug beneath her navel, and appeared in Bill's living room.

"Oh, Ginny, Ron!" Molly exclaimed when she saw her two youngest children. She pulled them in for a tight hug, doing the same with Harry and Hermione.

"Where's Bill?" Ginny asked when her mother had released her.

"Upstairs with Fleur. You may go see her, but don't stay long. The poor thing is exhausted," Molly told the teenagers.

Ginny went up the stairs, with Harry, Ron and Hermione following her. She found Bill's bedroom and knocked.

"Come in," Bill answered.

Ginny entered the room, smiling when she saw Bill sitting in a chair beside the bed, a baby in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. Fleur was breast feeding the other twin, a blanket in place to protect her modesty.

"Hey, Munchkin." Bill stood up, giving his sister a one-armed hug. "Meet Alianora Ginevra Weasley, your goddaughter."

Ginny beamed. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Bill carefully placed the infant in her godmother's arms.

"She's so small." Ginny spoke softly, amazed to finally see her niece.

Bill nodded. "They both are."

Ginny pulled the blanket back from her head so she could see her strawberry blonde hair. She looked up at Bill. "She looks like you."

"You think so?" Bill smiled.

"Yeah. She looks just like her daddy." Ginny turned her gaze back to the infant.

"Bill, it's Allie's turn." Fleur spoke from the bed.

Bill took Allie back from Ginny and gave her to her mother. He came back with the other baby, who he placed in Ron's arms. "And this is Elaina Gabrielle Weasley."

"Gin's right, Bill. They both look like you." Ron noticed the subtle differences between the two girls. Both had blue eyes, but Allie's eyes were noticeably darker, and while her whole body seemed to be covered in freckles, Ellie only had them on her face.

Everyone stood talking quietly for a while, before Molly finally came up the stairs and told Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione it was time to return to Hogwarts.

Ginny tenderly hugged Fleur, brushed her finger against Allie's cheek, and kissed Bill. She followed her mother out of the room, unable to believe how much love she felt for her goddaughter.

**H/G**

Therest of the week flew by. Ginny continued to have nightmares, and rarely did a night pass by with her sleeping the whole night through in her bed. She tried to return to her own bed by daybreak, so as not to bring her frequent absence to her dorm mates' attention. This was not one such morning.

Ginny yawned groggily before rolling over to find Harry. He was asleep, stretched out beside her. One arm was wrapped loosely around Ginny, the other flung out across the bed. Giggling at the sight of him, Ginny softly placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Muttering in his sleep, Harry rolled away from her. Ginny smiled to herself, pressing her lips to the back of his neck. She gasped when Harry rolled over on top of her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop. Stop!" Ginny managed to cry out between peals of laughter. Harry complied, lying on his back and pulling Ginny into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked after a moment's silence.

"Good after I came up here," Ginny told him.

Harry kissed her hair. "You know you can come up here anytime."

"I know," Ginny assured him. After a while, she looked up at him. "I don't know what I would have done without you this last year."

Harry smiled cheekily. "Just this last year?"

Laughing, Ginny playfully slapped his arm. "You know what I mean."

Harry became serious. "Yeah, I do."

Ginny moved up so she was at his eye level. She cupped his face in her small hand. "Really, thank you."

Ginny lowered her head and kissed him. One of Harry's hands slid up to her hair, while the other rested on her waist. The kiss was both tender and passionate. It was always amazing to Harry how much love he felt from and towards Ginny when they kissed, especially in this manner. Ginny slid her lips across his mouth, moving to his jaw. She kissed across his jaw and down his neck. Ginny's mouth skirted across his collarbone and she began to move farther down when Harry's hands grabbed her, stopping her movement. She looked up at him.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly before whispering, "Relax."

**H/G**

An hour later, Harry and Ginny emerged from the Head Boy's dormitory. They made their way down to the Great Hall. Thankfully, they had woken early and still had 30 minutes before Ginny's first class. Ron and Hermione were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny sat down across from them.

Ginny had just finished serving herself when the girl sitting next to her, one of her dorm mates turned to look at her.

"Did you have a good night, Ginny?" Clara Richardson asked her, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Blushing Ginny decided to reply truthfully. "Yes, Clara, I did."

Clara smiled widely but didn't speak again. Her question hadn't gone unnoticed though. Ginny turned back around only to see Ron gaping at her.

"What did she mean by that?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared at her brother. "I thought it was pretty obvious. Clara noticed I didn't sleep in our dormitory last night, so she was asking if I was okay."

"No, she wasn't," Ron disagreed. "She was asking if you had a good night staying with Harry."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why did you ask if you knew the answer?"

"You can't just go spending the night with Harry whenever you see fit! He's Head Boy! He has an example to set," Ron exclaimed.

"Like the fine example that you set, Mr. Prefect?" Ginny asked.

Ron didn't answer immediately. "That's different."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"A prefect doesn't have as many responsibilities as Head Boy. People look up to the Head Boy." Ron waved his fork in Ginny's face. She grabbed it and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest.

"For your information, people also look up to prefects, Ron. And it's really none of your business." Ginny stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Why can't you both just get along?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"She's my sister. We're not supposed to get along," Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione turned back to her breakfast and didn't speak to him for the rest of the time.

Harry finished his breakfast, knowing he wouldn't have time to follow Ginny even though he had a double free period that morning. Her class would be started by the time he got to it and he doubted Professor McGonagall would take kindly to him interrupting her class. Harry decided to wait in the Transfiguration courtyard for her, and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower to get his DADA book. 90 minutes later, Ginny walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. She spotted Harry immediately and hurried over to him.

"Please tell me you haven't been waiting out here the whole time I've been in class." Ginny sat down next to him on the grass.

"I haven't been waiting out here the whole time you've been in class," Harry told her.

"You're lying." Ginny smirked.

"Yes, I am." Harry smiled.

"Well, I did ask you to tell me that." Ginny smiled back. She stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. "Walk with me. I have to get all the way down to Hagrid's before class starts."

Harry took Ginny's rucksack from her and grabbed her hand. She smiled up at him. She loved any kind of physical contact with Harry, even if it was just holding hands.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Ginny spoke after a while.

"It's all right," Harry told her. "I would've come after you but I knew your class would start before I got there. I didn't feel like facing the wrath of McGonagall, if I interrupted."

Ginny laughed. "I would've loved to see the look on her face."

Harry scowled at her. "I wouldn't."

Ginny laughed again. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut. Once there, Harry kissed her cheek. "I have Defense next, so I won't be able to meet you after your class."

"All right. I'll see you at lunch." Ginny took her bag from Harry and left him with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. School was crazy for the last month, but as I said in my last Author's Note I'm finally done with it. The next chapter shouldn't be too hard to write because it's something I've been planning since I began writing SS, so most of it is already worked out in my head. I just have to get it down in writing. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **sexual situations

**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing except non-canon characters and the plot.

Chapter Eight

Ginny awoke that morning, shivering. Her dormitory was cold, as was the bed without Harry's extra body heat to warm the sheets. She slipped out of the bed and into her dressing robe. Ginny walked to the window over her desk and looked out. The grounds of Hogwarts were littered with red, brown, yellow, and orange leaves. A fall breeze ripped through the air, scattering the leaves further. Ginny turned away from the window and headed out of the dormitory.

Tomorrow was Halloween; October was almost at its end. Ginny knew the next two days would be tough for Harry. As this was the first Halloween since Tom had finally been defeated, Dumbledore was to give a speech during the Halloween feast. He had sought Harry's permission to do the speech, and he freely gave it, but Ginny could now tell he was regretting his decision.

Ginny started up the spiral staircase until she came to the door which led into the Head Boy's and Girl's common room. Once inside, she headed towards the Head Boy's room. She quietly opened the door and smiled to find Harry still sleeping peacefully. Ginny draped her dressing robe over Harry's desk chair before slipping under the covers. She spooned up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. It did not take long for the warmth to pull her into sleep.

**H/G**

Confusion clouded Harry's drowsy mind, when he woke up. He knew, without looking, that the arms holding him were Ginny's, but he did not remember her coming to him in the middle of the night. He also knew that if she had been upset she would have woken him, but she obviously had not. Harry twisted in Ginny's arms and smiled when he saw her sleeping. He gently kissed her forehead. Ginny's eyes fluttered open within seconds of his lips touching her skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Harry whispered.

"It's all right." Ginny smiled happily. "I woke up cold, and I missed you."

Harry pulled her closer to him. "Well, I'm glad you came up here."

"Me too." Ginny kissed him softly.

They laid in silence for a while, holding onto each other. Finally, Ginny spoke, "Are you all right? I know tomorrow's going to be hard for you."

Harry shushed her with a kiss. "I don't want to talk about that."

Ginny nodded. "Fine. But you know if you change your mind, I'll listen."

"I know." Harry kissed her again, this time focusing on pouring all of his love into Ginny. She moaned against his lips. Harry's hands trailed down her body, lifting up her shirt to cup her breasts. Ginny arched into him, loving the way his hands covered her.

"Can I make love to you?" Harry whispered. Ginny smiled. She knew he wanted to forget, and was more than willing to do her part to help him.

"Of course." Ginny kissed him deeply. Harry smiled into her kiss. His love for her filled his heart until it swelled, threatening to burst. And when they made love, he poured all of his emotions into her.

**H/G**

Harry was quiet at breakfast. Ginny knew that while making love had helped him, he still did not want to talk about what would happen the next day. In truth, no one knew how the students would receive the speech, and this scared Harry. He did not know how many people had heard the truth of what happened the night his parents died, and could only imagine he would be approached by many of his peers after the truth was told.

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Harry smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you."

Knowing he meant to thank her for being there for him, Ginny replied, "Don't thank me. I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else other than by your side."

Harry brought her hand up to his lips. Ginny grinned and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"Ugh, couldn't you save that for somewhere else?" Ron asked with disgust.

Ginny pulled away from Harry, clearly perturbed with her brother. "Can't you leave us alone, for once in your life?"

"Please, guys don't start," Harry requested softly.

Ginny's face instantly softened. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay," Harry told her. "I have to get to class anyway."

Harry kissed her chastely before leaving the Great Hall. Ginny knew he was leaving 20 minutes earlier than he needed to, but figured he needed time alone.

"How's he holding up?" Hermione asked.

"As well as could be expected," Ginny replied truthfully. "He's scared about the reception Dumbledore's speech is going to receive, but he knows it needs to be done."

"Maybe he should just stay in Gryffindor Tower while Dumbledore's speaking," Hermione suggested.

"No. He would see that as the coward's way out," Ginny spoke with complete confidence. She knew Harry better than anyone else and he was never one to hide from difficult situations.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione nodded.

"He'll be okay," Ginny spoke more to herself than Ron and Hermione. She gathered her things and left for class.

**H/G**

"I just wish I knew how people are going to take it." Harry broke the long silence between himself and Ginny. They were lying in Harry's bed, Ginny wrapped in his arms.

She looked up at him. "However they take it, I won't let them bother you. If I have to Bat-Bogey Hex them, so be it."

"Yeah, it sounds like you're making such a sacrifice," Harry teased her, a smirk on his face.

"Anything for you, love." Ginny smiled widely.

"Really?" Harry leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Yes," Ginny breathed when Harry pulled back.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Harry requested.

"Of course." Ginny curled into his chest.

Harry held her tighter. They laid in silence again until they drifted to sleep, fully dressed on top of the covers.

**H/G**

"It's going to be fine, Harry," Ginny tried to assure him. The truth was even she did not know how things were going to turn out.

"Just stay with me." Harry gripped her hand tightly, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I will," Ginny promised.

The foursome was quiet throughout supper. Finally, once the food had disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore rose.

"If I could have your attention, please," he spoke loudly to the assembled students. The Great Hall instantly quieted. "Thank you. As you know, four months ago Lord Voldemort finally met his end. Most of you have heard a little about what happened exactly 16 years ago tonight. It is that night that I wish to talk about.

"You see, Lily and James Potter knew that Lord Voldemort was after them. They performed the Fidelius charm to protect their family. I knew that they had performed the charm, and Sirius Black had been selected to be Secret Keeper to the Potters. What I was not aware of was the fact that Sirius persuaded the Potters to switch Secret Keepers a week before their death. That is how Peter Pettigrew came to be the Potters' protector. This was a very grave mistake on their part.

"Pettigrew, it turned out, was a Death Eater. He betrayed the Potters' whereabouts to Voldemort. That night, All Hallows Eve night, Voldemort found the Potters in Godric Hollow. James Potter fought to protect his wife and his son, but in the end was murdered. It was then that Voldemort cornered Lily Potter in the nursery, where she was attempting to keep her son safe.

"Lily was given the chance to give up her son to Voldemort, to save herself. She refused. She was killed trying to protect her son. It was because of Lily Potter's sacrifice that Lord Voldemort could not kill young Harry Potter. Her love for her son protected him. Voldemort could not touch him. Harry escaped that night, only to meet Voldemort again, ten years later.

"Again, Harry escaped with his life, stopping Voldemort from obtaining the Philosopher's Stone. A year later, when he saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets," Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, "he fought against the memory of sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. He destroyed that memory, thus defeating Voldemort for the third time. Two years later, Voldemort positioned one of his followers at Hogwarts under the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Barty Crouch Jr. turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey, which transported Cedric Diggory along with Harry Potter to a graveyard. It was in this graveyard that Cedric would lose his life, and Harry would fight Voldemort once more. Only this time, Voldemort used ancient magic to return himself to his body, by using Harry's blood. Now, he could cause Harry harm . . . pain. Harry managed to escape that night, only to face Voldemort again a year later. Voldemort fled the Ministry of Magic before he could be caught, and was left again to create a reign of terror over the Wizarding world. And finally, four short months ago, Harry fought Voldemort for the final time . . . and won, yet again.

"I tell you this story to remind you of the triumph of the human spirit. The story of Lily, James, and Harry Potter proves that while you may go through many hardships in life, and experience pain, you can overcome that pain, and learn to live your life to the fullest." Dumbledore's eyes sought out Ginny. "If you dwell on the memories of the past, you let the pain win. You let darkness win."

Without another word, Dumbledore returned to his seat. It was clear that the students had been dismissed. One by one, they rose from their seats and filed out of the Great Hall, whispering among themselves. Harry gripped Ginny's hand tightly, trying to seek comfort from the physical contact. They walked up to Gryffindor Tower in silence, and immediately went to Harry's dormitory. Harry sat on the bed, and finally allowed himself to let go of his emotions. His body shook as tears streamed down his face. Ginny went to him, pulling him into her arms. Harry allowed her to comfort him, glad to have her there with him.

He lifted his head and captured her lips in his. Ginny could taste Harry's tears on her lips, but she didn't care. She knew Harry needed to let go of everything. Only then would he find peace.

**H/G**

Two weeks had passed since Dumbledore gave his speech, and Ginny was sick. She was currently leaning over the toilet in Harry's bathroom, while he held her hair and rubbed her back. Thankfully, Harry's peers had let him be, so Harry could focus on Ginny and trying to make her feel better.

"Maybe you should-" Ginny did not allow him to finish his sentence.

"Don't. I'm fine." Ginny stood up, going to the sink and rinsing her mouth.

"You've had this bug for two weeks, Gin. You could be dehydrated," Harry told her.

"I am _not_ dehydrated. Other than being sick to my stomach, I am perfectly fine," Ginny insisted.

"Yeah, that's exactly why you've thrown up nearly every day for the past two weeks," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Don't, Harry," Ginny spoke sternly. "I'm not going and that's that."

"Fine, but as Quidditch Captain, I can't let you fly when you're this sick," Harry informed her.

"You would really do that?" Ginny glared at him.

"If it will get you to go see Madam Pomfrey, then yes. I would." Harry nodded firmly.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm sure I'll be feeling better by next practice." Ginny stalked out of the bathroom, fuming.

"Fine." Harry followed her out. "But if you aren't, you're not flying."

Ginny ignored him as she changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. Harry had insisted Ginny stay with him while she was ill. She curled up on her side, her back to Harry. Truthfully, she felt horrible. She was starving but couldn't keep anything down. She was hot and sweaty and just ready for whatever stomach bug she had caught to be over. Ginny felt wetness on her cheeks and knew she was crying. She bit her lip to keep her sobs quiet, but Harry was already on the bed with her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't cry, love." Harry knew she wasn't crying because she was upset with him, but he also knew he needed to stop pushing her. "I won't make you go see Madam Pomfrey. I just want you to start feeling better."

Ginny wiped away her tears and looked up at him. "I don't exactly like being sick either."

Harry smiled weakly. "Just get better."

Ginny tucked her head under his chin. "Okay. I will."

**H/G**

The next morning, Ginny was surprised to see Bill's owl approach her at breakfast. She untied the letter from its leg and opened it.

_Dear Squirt,_

_Anneliese went into labor late yesterday afternoon. She had Declan this morning. Both Anneliese and the baby are fine. Dumbledore couldn't allow you to leave school so soon after you had when Allie and Ellie were born. Don't worry though, you'll all be able to see little Declan during the Christmas holiday._

_Give Ron my love._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"What is it?" Ron asked, snatching the letter out of Ginny's hands.

"Anneliese had Declan this morning." Ginny was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see her nephew for a month. At least she had gotten to see Allie and Ellie after they were born.

"Are they all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they're both fine. Charlie just wanted to let us know," Ginny replied. The letter was passed to Harry and Hermione.

"At least you'll get to see him soon," Hermione told her.

"I just wish I could've been there for Anneliese, like she's been there for me." Ginny sighed unhappily.

"I'm sure she was just fine, Gin. After all, she had Charlie there." Ron tried to comfort her.

"I know. If she wasn't fine we would be there right now." Ginny nodded.

"Come on, love. Let's get you to class." Harry pulled Ginny to her feet, forcing her to forget about her newborn nephew for the moment.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Five people have correctly guessed what is wrong with Ginny. Pat yourselves on the back: LoganLermanLover001, golfnjen83, nat3738, Miz636, and BabyGirl! For the rest of you, you will now find out what Ginny's mysterious illness is.

**Warnings for this ch****apter: **cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer:** It deeply saddens me to say that I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Nine

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Harry asked as he walked Ginny to the Hospital Wing.

"No, I'll be fine. Just wait out here." Ginny kissed Harry chastely before turning and entering the double doors.

Three more weeks had passed, and Ginny was still sick. She knew she could no longer put off going to the nurse. Her appetite was growing, but she still could not keep anything down. Ginny was even beginning to lose weight from not eating.

"What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey came out of her office as the doors swung shut behind Ginny. She could tell by the look on the other witch's face that she thought Ginny had caused herself harm.

"I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks now. I thought it was just a stomach bug but it hasn't gone away," Ginny told her.

Madam Pomfrey didn't reply as she set about taking Ginny's temperature and her other vitals. When she was done, a grim look settled on her face and she sat down across from Ginny.

"Miss Weasley . . . what was the date of your last menstrual cycle?" Madam Pomfrey asked seriously.

Ginny instantly knew what the matron was getting at. Her eyes widened at her own stupidity. "I'm not sure. At least seven weeks ago. You don't think that I could be. . . ."

"It is a definite possibility." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "However, there's a very simple spell that will tell us. . . ."

Madam Pomfrey cast a spell, her face becoming grimmer yet when Ginny's stomach glowed pink.

Ginny was scared even more when Madam Pomfrey still didn't speak. Finally, she asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're five weeks pregnant." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I'm assuming Mr. Potter is waiting outside. Go speak with him. I must contact your Head of House, as well as the Headmaster. I will leave informing your parents up to you."

Ginny couldn't find the words to speak, or even the motion to nod. She walked out of the Hospital Wing in silence. Harry stood up as soon as she appeared.

"Gin?" Harry asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Ginny didn't answer.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say? Are you all right?" Harry persisted.

Ginny shook her head.

"Will you be okay?" Harry was deeply concerned.

Ginny sighed, sagging against the wall. "In nine months." She couldn't look at Harry after she said that. She knew he had figured it out by the way he didn't speak, just sat down beside her. Finally, Harry took her hand.

"You mean. . . ." Harry's voice trailed off. Ginny found the courage to meet his gaze. She nodded.

Harry sighed. "You're pregnant."

Ginny burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Harry!"

Harry pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, it'll be all right, sweetheart."

"How can you say that? I ruined your life." Ginny sobbed against his chest.

Pushing her back so he could look her in the eye, Harry lifted her chin. "You don't really think that, do you?"

Ginny turned her head away, not answering.

"Ginny, you have definitely not ruined my life. You couldn't . . . ever," Harry spoke sincerely.

"B-but we're so young. I'm only 16 and you're 17. What're we supposed to do?" Ginny looked down at her hands.

Harry cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "All we can do is hope and pray that everything turns out fine."

Ginny looked up at him, surprised. "You're really okay with this?"

Harry smiled. "I am more than okay with this." He kissed her deeply.

Harry knew they were young, and had absolutely no clue about raising a child, but he also knew that he was now to have the one thing he had always wanted: a family. Harry held Ginny for a while longer, until Professor McGonagall came hurrying down the hall. She didn't even glance at the couple before entering the Hospital Wing. They heard her questioning Madam Pomfrey, but the conversation was silenced when the doors swung shut. Sighing, Harry pulled Ginny closer.

"I take it we're supposed to speak to McGonagall about this?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Professor Dumbledore too."

Harry kissed the back of her hand. "Everything will be fine."

It mystified Ginny that Harry could be so calm about this. There was a life growing inside of her. A life she and Harry had created. A life that would change things forever. And Harry didn't question whether things would be okay or not, if they had made a mistake.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened, and Madam Pomfrey appeared. Harry immediately stood up, helping Ginny to her feet. Madam Pomfrey was clearly unhappy with the pair. "You may come in now."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand before following Madam Pomfrey into the room. Madam Pomfrey ushered the pair towards her office, where McGonagall and Dumbledore were already waiting. Ginny was trembling beside Harry. He helped her sit before taking the chair next to him, still holding her hand. Ginny was trying, and failing miserably, to hold in her sobs.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I cannot begin to stress how disappointed I am in the both of you." Professor McGonagall stared down, angrily, at the two teenagers.

Harry was fuming by the time McGonagall finished her sentence. "With all due respect, Professor-"

"No, Potter. I do not believe you realize the seriousness of this matter," McGonagall cut him off.

Dumbledore stopped her before she could say anything else, winking at Harry. "Please, Minerva, let Harry speak."

Harry shot Dumbledore a grateful look. "Professors, you shouldn't assume that Ginny and I don't know how serious this is. If we didn't, Ginny would not be so upset. But the fact of the matter is that Ginny is pregnant, and nothing is going to change that. So it would be better for you to accept that fact, rather than cast blame about."

McGonagall sighed, leaning back into her chair. "The Headmaster and I have agreed to give you two weeks to decide how you want to deal with this. If you make your decision before that, inform Professor Dumbledore or myself. Otherwise, we will meet again in two weeks. Of course, you must inform your parents immediately. I suggest you go write to them."

Harry nodded, before helping Ginny to her feet and escorting her out of the room. Ginny clung to Harry as they walked down the hall. Somehow, he managed to get her up the stairs and into the seventh floor corridor. Ginny didn't realize where they were until a door appeared in the wall. Harry pulled her into the room, sitting her down on the loveseat that had appeared.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Harry!" Ginny sobbed against his chest.

"I know you are, Gin, but you don't need to be," Harry told her.

Ginny pulled back to look at him. "How can you be so calm?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Believe me, I'm not. But we need to think about this rationally so we can decide what we want to do."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, too upset to think clearly.

"Are we going to keep the baby?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I-I don't know, Harry. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that I'm pregnant, yet alone raising a child."

"Well, we need to discuss this," he said firmly.

Breathing deeply, Ginny finally nodded. "Okay. . . . Okay, what do we do?"

"Well, we can . . . you know. . . ." Harry couldn't bring himself to speak the word: _abortion_. "Or we can give him or her up for adoption. Or we can keep it."

"I-I don't know. I can't, I won't kill it. It . . . the baby . . . it never did anything. It doesn't deserve to die." Ginny rubbed her hands over her face.

Harry nodded. "My thoughts exactly. So that leaves adoption, or keeping it."

"Adoption." Ginny sighed. "I don't think I would be able to do that . . . to give up our baby."

Harry pulled her closer. "I don't think I could either." Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. "So I guess this means we're going to be parents."

Ginny looked up at him. "I guess so." She sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need to write to your parents, and tell them what we decided. Then I say we speak with McGonagall and Dumbledore. Maybe McGonagall will be happy we decided so soon." Harry hugged her.

The words had barely left Harry's mouth when a quill and piece of parchment appeared on top of a desk against the window. Ginny stood up and slowly walked to the desk. She sat down in the chair. Harry rubbed her shoulders as she began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Please don't be upset with me for what I have to say. I'm just going to come right out with it. I'm pregnant. I know that I should've been more careful and I should have been smarter. But I want you to know that Harry and I have every intention of taking responsibility for our actions._

_I know we're both young and haven't even graduated yet. But we love each other, and we're going to find a way to make this work. We might not make the best parents, but we're going to do the best we can._

_I'm so sorry. We never meant for this to happen._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry read over the letter before taking it from Ginny and folding it into his pocket. Ginny looked at him for an explanation. "I'll send my own letter with it after we talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded. Harry pulled her to her feet, his hands straying down her shoulders to her flat stomach.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Ginny answered.

Harry smiled before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

**H/G**

"Come in, Harry, Ginny," Dumbledore called out when Harry knocked on his office door.

"Professors." Harry nodded as he and Ginny entered the room. He made sure Ginny had sat down before taking the seat next to her.

"I trust you have reached a decision." Dumbledore addressed the couple.

"Yes," Harry spoke. He looked to Ginny.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "We've decided to keep the baby."

McGonagall nodded, but it was Dumbledore who spoke. "I am glad to see the maturity with which you are handling this situation. Madam Pomfrey will need to see you once a month, until you reach your last trimester. Then she will meet with you biweekly until you reach your last month, when you will see her once a week. It would be best if you also attended these appointments, Harry.

"Also, Ginny, you will be moved into Harry's dormitory immediately so he can help take care of you and the child. Do you have any questions?"

Harry looked at Ginny before making his mind up. "I do, Professor. . . . Would you be willing to marry us?"

"Marry us? Harry, what-" Ginny was shocked.

"Please, Ginny. Listen to me. We always knew we were going to end up here. Yes, it's happening sooner than we had expected, but that doesn't mean that this isn't right." Harry took both of her hands in his.

"I don't know, Harry. . . ." Ginny was having trouble thinking. First a baby, now marriage?

"I believe this is something you and Miss Weasley should speak about more in-depth," Dumbledore interrupted.

Harry nodded, helping Ginny to her feet. He had just reached his hand for the door handle when Dumbledore spoke again.

"But, Harry, the answer is yes."

Harry smiled, nodding at the elderly headmaster, before following Ginny out of the room.

**H/G**

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I wanted to send you my own letter, to tell you how serious I am about your daughter. I love her with my whole heart, and would never do anything to harm her. We have decided to keep the baby, and I want you to know that I have every intention of marrying Ginny, as soon as I convince her to let me. So please, don't judge us too harshly. We know we should have been more careful, but this is definitely not a mistake in any way. I love Ginny, and I'm going to take care of her and our child._

_Harry_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm sorry this update has taken so long. My best friend was killed May 20th in a motorcycle accident and I've had a very hard time dealing and for a while I thought of putting this fic on hiatus, but I really don't want to do that. I want to finish it; I'm just having trouble finding inspiration right now, or even to try to think about what happens next. So I ask that ya'll please bear with me for the next few chapters, as I hope this will not last long and I'll get my inspiration back.

**Warnings for this**** chapter: **none

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

Chapter Ten

_Five Weeks Pregnant_

Several things happened the afternoon after Ginny found out she was pregnant. On Dumbledore's demands, several Hogwarts house-elves appeared in Ginny's dormitory and moved her stuff up to Harry's. Healer Seacrest was notified of Ginny's condition. She immediately set up an appointment for the couple the next day, and instructed Ginny to cease performing her daily Cheering charms. Madam Pomfrey also set up an appointment for Ginny after dinner, to check her over more thoroughly.

Ginny and Harry ate their dinner slowly, neither looking forward to their appointment. Ron tried to engage the couple in conversation but both gave one word replies. Finally, Ron had had enough.

"What's up with you two? You've been acting weird all day." Ron eyed them suspiciously.

Ginny froze. She still did not know how to tell Ron about the pregnancy. She was afraid of how he, as well as her other brothers, would react. She sighed. "I just haven't been feeling well, Ron. I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey after supper."

"I thought you went to her this morning." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance. "Well . . . I did. She asked me to come back after dinner so she could take a closer look at me."

Ron was not satisfied with her answer, but decided not to push the matter. He would question her again after she saw Pomfrey.

"Speaking of which, we should be going." Harry stood and took Ginny's hand. She nodded before pushing back from the table.

"Meet you back in the common room?" Ginny asked her brother and Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione managed a small smile, though she was still concerned for her friend.

Ginny nodded before turning and walking out of the Great Hall. Harry didn't try to speak to her, knowing words were not needed. Instead, they walked in silence, content with each other's company. They reached the Hospital Wing sooner than either would have liked. Ginny sighed before resigning herself and entering the room. Madam Pomfrey was out of her office before the doors swung shut behind Harry and Ginny.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey ushered Ginny over to a cot, where she sat down. As she cast several monitoring spells, she began to talk. "Now you're going to have to pay attention to what you eat from here on out, Miss Weasley. During your pregnancy you will need to eat 300 calories more than the normal 1200.

"Everything looks good though. Both you and the baby are perfectly healthy." Madam Pomfrey sat down across from Ginny. "Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "I can't keep anything down."

Madam Pomfrey went over to a cupboard and returned with a vial. "Here is some anti-nausea potion. Take it in the morning, before breakfast, and you should be fine for the rest of the day. Over the next few weeks, you may notice that you are often tired, and your breasts may begin to be sensitive. Moderate exercise can help with the exhaustion. After breakfast each morning, you must take a prenatal vitamin. It is best to have something in your stomach before you take it, to help prevent any nausea that the potion might not help with.

"Other than that you are free to go. I will see you and Mr. Potter back here in a month. At that time, I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby, if you wish to know." Madam Pomfrey informed the couple.

Ginny nodded, still trying to take everything in. Harry pulled Ginny to her feet. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

The nurse nodded curtly before disappearing into her office. Harry and Ginny walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower. Neither was looking forward to confronting Ron and telling him the news. Ron and Hermione were both mercifully absent when Harry and Ginny finally reached the common room. They retreated up to their dormitory before anyone could speak to them.

Ginny sighed heavily, flopping down on the bed, which had been enlarged so both Harry and Ginny could sleep comfortably. She covered her eyes with her arm, both mentally and physically drained.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

Ginny let out a long breath. "It's just a lot to process, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry nodded.

She moved her arm so she could look at him. "You just seem so calm about this. We're going to be parents, Harry . . . parents."

"I know," Harry repeated, resting his hand on her flat belly. "I also know that we're not making a mistake."

"How can you know that?" Ginny whispered. Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Because I love you, and by some miracle you love me too. And I know we'll love this baby and do our best to be the best parents he or she could ever have." Harry cupped her face in his other hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny cried.

"I'm not. You've given me the one thing I have never really had, not since my parents died. You've given me a family." Harry paused. "I just wish you'd let me make us a real family."

"We don't need to be married to be a family, Harry. We'd still be a mum and a dad and have a son or daughter. Being married doesn't change that," Ginny told him.

"I know that. But I want to do this the right way. I promised your father I would take care of you, and I believe this is the way to do that," Harry replied.

"You can take care of me without marrying me, Harry. I'm not ready to be a mother, yet alone a wife." Ginny immediately knew she had said the wrong thing.

Harry's face fell. "I thought you wanted to get married right after you graduated."

"I do! But we have two years before that happens." Ginny placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. "For right now, I think we should just worry about the baby. Everything else will fall into place."

Harry sighed. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

Ginny nodded. "I promise."

Harry smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing her. He then placed a tender kiss on her belly. He had just pulled back when the door burst open and Ron and Hermione entered.

"There you two are." Ron joined them on the bed. "Is your bed bigger, Harry?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. He decided to go with the truth. "Yeah, it is."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Ginny hardened her resolve before answering. "Because I'm moving in here."

"What? Why?" Ron was alarmed. Surely, Dumbledore would only sign off on this if something was wrong with his sister.

"Ron, there's no easy way to say this," Harry began.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny blurted out before Harry could say anything else.

No one spoke while Ron and Hermione digested the news.

"You're . . . you're pregnant?" Ron asked after a while.

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

"What're . . . what're you doing about it?" Ginny winced at his bluntness.

"We're going to keep the baby, and get married if I can convince Ginny to say yes," Harry replied.

Ron nodded slowly. "You're pregnant. . . . My baby sister is pregnant. . . ."

"We never meant for this to happen, Ron. It just did. We've always been so careful, I don't know how it happened, but it did," Ginny spoke quickly.

"Just give me a minute, Gin." Ron stood up and began to pace.

Harry was surprised at how well he was taking the news. He had expected Ron to attack him, but so far he hadn't even threatened him.

"How are you going to complete school?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "I just am."

"Ginny's due in July, so she should be able to stay here throughout the term. Next year, Ginny will go to Hogwarts during the day, and I'll stay with the baby. She'll come home at night, we'll eat breakfast together as a family and then we'll do it all over again." Harry had already thought of that.

"Have you told Mum and Dad?" Ron sat down again.

"We wrote them a letter this morning." Ginny looked down at her hands. "No one else knows."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Hermione finally looked at Harry and spoke, "You need to tell Remus and Tonks."

Harry sighed. That was one thing he hadn't thought about. He had been so worried about how Ginny's family was going to take the news that he hadn't stopped to even think to tell Remus.

Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Don't worry about telling Remus. Compared to my family, he should be easy."

Harry nodded. He was suddenly anxious. After everything Remus had done for him, how could he disappoint him this way? Harry now knew why Ginny was so worried.

"When are you going to tell our brothers?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, soon I guess. It's going to be pretty obvious in the next few months and as much as I wish they were, they aren't stupid." Ginny sighed, crossing her legs.

"Tell Bill first," Ron suggested. "He'll be the most understanding."

"That was already a given." Ginny laughed.

Ron turned to Harry. "And don't worry; I'll make sure they don't roughen you up too much."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron. Honestly, I expected you to be the one trying to kill me."

"Nah, if I killed you it would just upset Ginny," Ron joked.

"So, do you know what you're having?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Not yet. Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell us in four weeks, if we want to know," Harry answered.

"And do you want to know?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure yet. We haven't even gotten used to the idea of being parents. Once that settles in, we'll be able to make that decision." Harry paused. "But honestly, I'm happy either way."

"Of course you are." Hermione smiled. She stood up. "We should let you get some rest, Ginny. You look tired. See you in the morning?"

Ginny nodded. Before Ron could leave the room, Ginny stopped him. "Ron, thank you for taking this so well. And please don't tell anyone else. The rest of the school will find out soon enough."

"You're welcome, Gin. And who am I going to tell? That's your place, not mine," Ron told his sister before exiting the room.

Ginny sighed, falling back on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his.

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Why don't you get a shower and go to bed? I'll go down to Remus's office and talk to him," Harry suggested.

"A shower does sound nice." Ginny sat up. "Are you okay to talk to Remus on your own? I could go with you, if you'd like."

"No, I'll be fine." Harry squeezed her hand. "After all, it's just a conversation."

"A conversation in which you plan to tell your godfather-for-all-intentions-and-purposes that your girlfriend is pregnant," Ginny reminded him.

"A conversation in which I plan on telling my godfather that my _fianc__ée_ is pregnant," Harry corrected her.

Ginny smiled. "Fine, go have your conversation and I'll get ready for bed." She got up and found her pajamas before going into the bathroom.

Harry watched her go before he left the room for Remus's office, hoping the last Marauder would not be too disappointed in him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I got registered for next semester today, and classes officially start on the 23rd. This semester shouldn't be too bad though as 2 of my 4 classes are online, which I hope will leave me more time to write for ya'll instead of my professors. Here's chapter 11!

**Warnings for this chapter:** cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Harry Potter.

Chapter Eleven

_Five Weeks Pregnant_

"Harry! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Remus asked, opening the door to his office so Harry could enter.

"I, um, I was just wondering if I could speak with you." Harry awkwardly stood in the doorway, unable to move his feet.

"Certainly, Harry. You know you can talk to me about anything." Remus waited for him to move. When he didn't, he took Harry by the shoulder and maneuvered him into the room. "Perhaps, it would be best for you to enter the room for this conversation?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Professor." Harry took the seat Remus offered him.

"Professor? Harry, you know you need only call me Professor during class. The rest of the time, I am simply Remus." Remus was concerned. Harry was definitely worried about something, and his whole demeanor was off.

Harry nodded, distracted.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry started to nod, then shook his head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Remus leaned against his desk.

"Ginny's, um, Ginny's. . ." Harry sighed and tried again. "Ginny's pregnant."

Remus looked at him in shock. He took a few moments to process the news. "I see. Are Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall aware of this situation?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"And the Weasleys?" Remus continued.

"We sent Molly and Arthur a letter this afternoon, right after we found out. We told Ron and Hermione after Ginny saw Madam Pomfrey this afternoon. The others don't know," Harry told him.

"Have you considered all of your options?" Remus asked carefully.

"Yes." Harry looked Remus in the eye. "We're going to keep the baby, and if I can get Ginny to agree, we'll get married before the baby comes."

"She won't agree?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No. Well, not exactly. You know we're engaged. Over the summer, Ginny agreed to marry me right after she graduated. She just won't agree to marry me now," Harry explained.

"Just give her time." Remus crossed his arms. "Now, I assume that Ginny's therapist has been informed of the pregnancy, and that she's told Ginny to stop casting Cheering charms."

"Yes, she has." Harry nodded.

"You need to watch Ginny closely from now on, even after the baby is born. Her emotions are already going to be all over the place from the pregnancy alone, but with the absence of the Cheering charms . . . well I just hope she doesn't fall back into her old practices," Remus advised him.

"She won't," Harry assured Remus.

"Harry," Remus sighed, "you can't be sure of that. Think of everything Ginny's feeling right now. It's overwhelming for a fully-grown woman, yet alone a teenage girl with a history of anxiety, depression, and hurting herself."

Harry stood up angrily. "Ginny isn't about to start cutting herself again, and I don't appreciate you even suggesting that she would."

And without another word, Harry stalked out of the room.

**H/G**

Harry paced the Room of Requirement, knowing he couldn't go back to Ginny this angry. He refused to cause her any unneeded stress, and she certainly didn't need to know about this. Remus's reaction had surprised Harry, to say the least. He didn't know what he had expected, but that was definitely not it.

He was glad that Remus was not disappointed in him; at least he hadn't seemed to be. Harry had thought that telling him would be the worst part of the conversation, but he was very wrong. When Remus had only expressed his worries that Ginny would cut again, he wasn't angry. But when he insisted that Ginny might be thinking about it. . . . Harry couldn't believe Remus would even suggest that.

Sitting down on a chair that had appeared, Harry took a deep, calming breath. He waited until he felt his heart rate return to normal before he left the room. He was not surprised to find Ginny asleep when he entered their shared dormitory. Satisfied that he wouldn't have to tell her what happened, Harry slid into bed beside her. He stared at the ceiling for hours, thinking. He still couldn't believe what Remus had said, but now he couldn't believe himself. He was actually starting to think that Remus may have known what he was talking about.

Ginny was definitely going through a lot, and her emotions were all over the place. But would she really start hurting herself? Surely, she wouldn't risk the baby like that. If she lost too much blood just once. . . .

_No_, Harry shook his head, thinking to himself. _Ginny wouldn't do that. We may not have planned for this, but I know she loves our baby __even now, just like I do._

Harry rolled over, punching his pillow into a comfortable position before he curled up behind Ginny, falling into a deep sleep.

**H/G**

"Younever told me, what did Remus have to say last night?" Ginny asked Harry while they were getting dressed the next morning.

"Not much." Harry had been dreading this moment all morning.

"You told Remus I'm pregnant and he didn't have anything to say?" Ginny was not buying it.

"Not really." Harry shrugged. "He wanted to know what decision we had reached, and if we had informed those who needed to be informed, but that was really it."

Ginny turned to Harry, incredulous. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Harry lied. He was beginning to sweat. He was a horrible liar and an even worse one when it came to Ginny.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. Whatever it is that Remus said I can take it." Ginny sat down, giving Harry no choice but to tell her the truth.

"He told me to keep a close eye on you, that you might start up 'old practices.'" Harry sat beside her, gauging Ginny's reaction.

Ginny sighed. "He thinks I'm going to start hurting myself again."

"Remus doesn't know anything," Harry told her.

"No, he obviously doesn't. And I'm offended that he would think that I would put you through that again, or that I would risk our child like that." Ginny shook her head to clear her mind.

Harry couldn't help but smile when Ginny said 'our child.' He also knew that his brief anxiety the night before was unfounded.

"You don't believe him, do you? You don't think that I would do that?" Ginny asked carefully, looking deeply into Harry's eyes.

"No. When he said that last night, I told him you wouldn't do that, and I didn't appreciate him suggesting that you would." Harry paused. "But I will admit, for a minute last night, I wondered if what he had said was true."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry put a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish. I said for a _minute_ last night, I considered the truth behind his words, but then I immediately knew you wouldn't do that to me again, and that you wouldn't risk the life of our baby for a second of relief."

"Oh, Harry." A tear streamed down Ginny's face. "I do love you."

"I know." Harry smiled, cupping her face between his hands before kissing her softly. When he pulled away, he told her, "I love you too."

Ginny smiled widely before kissing him deeply. Harry held her close, not knowing what he had done to deserve such a wonderful fiancée. When they finally pulled apart, it was with reluctance.

"We should get down to breakfast before your brother comes looking for us," Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded. "I suppose he's bound to be more protective than usual now that he knows."

Harry smirked. "He won't be the only one." He placed his hand over Ginny's flat stomach.

Ginny put her hand over his. "Don't worry. We're both just fine."

"I know." Harry nodded. "Because I won't let you be any other way."

Ginny laughed. "You won't, will you?"

"No." Harry kissed her again. "Come on, it's time for Mummy to eat."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny followed him out of the room.

**H/G**

"What was with you two yesterday?" Draco asked, sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Nena. Harry and Ginny's odd behavior had not escaped his notice.

"We'll tell you, just not now. Why don't we meet in the Room of Requirement for lunch?" Ginny suggested, leaning across the table.

"All right," Nena agreed. "But you are okay, right? You would tell us if you weren't, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Ginny assured her. "I'm fine. Everything is perfectly fine."

Harry smiled, glad Ginny now seemed happy about the pregnancy. He squeezed her hand under the table.

"Everything is perfect." Ginny smiled back at Harry.

**H/G**

The time spent in classes flew by and before Ginny knew it, it was lunch time. Harry had told her that he was going to arrange for Dobby to send some food over from the Manor for lunch. Dobby didn't have much to do while Harry was at school, as the Manor was empty. Hoping there was roasted chicken, Ginny hurried up the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already seated on a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace. Harry smiled when she entered the room. He stood up and helped her to sit down.

"We thought a picnic would be nice," Harry explained.

Ginny smiled, kissing him chastely. "It's a wonderful idea."

"I looked up the foods you should be eating while you're pregnant, and told Harry to have Dobby send those," Hermione told Ginny. "There's a fruit salad, whole-grain rolls, a cheese platter, roast chicken without the skin, and then normal unhealthy food so the boys wouldn't complain."

Ginny laughed. "Thank you, Hermione," she spoke sincerely. "That was really sweet of you."

Hermione beamed. "It was nothing. I'll be glad to do anything that you need me to."

"Really, Hermione. This is enough." Ginny smiled.

The door opened and Draco and Nena entered the room.

"Wow. Where did you get all this food?" Nena asked as she sat down.

"I inherited a manor from my parents, and I have two house-elves there. I asked them to prepare lunch as they don't have much to do while I'm at school. No one's at the Manor, and I know how house-elves like to keep busy," Harry explained.

"Well, everything looks delicious," Draco told him.

"Go ahead and dig in," Harry replied.

After everyone had served themselves, Ginny spoke.

"So, Harry and I got some news yesterday. You've known that I've been sick for a few weeks, and now we know why." She paused, looking at Harry. He nodded encouragingly. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's mouth fell open. "You're what?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny repeated. "I'm five weeks pregnant."

"Wait, hold on. You're happy about this?" Draco asked.

"Well, at first I was upset, but once I got over the shock and realized that Harry and I were going to be parents, I knew nothing was going to change that. So why be upset over something that should be a joyous occasion?" Ginny countered.

"You're sixteen, Ginny. You had your whole life ahead of you and now you're stuck raising a kid." Nena put her hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him.

"Really, Ginny, I think it's great. You'll be a wonderful mum, and Harry," she turned to him, "you'll be a great dad."

"Thanks, Nena," they both replied.

Ginny turned her attention back to Draco. "And I still have my whole life ahead of me. Now I'll just have Harry and our child to share it with."

Draco shook his head, trying to let the news sink in. Finally, he said, "Well, if you're happy about it, who am I to judge you?"

"Thank you, Draco." Ginny nodded. Satisfied that the worst was over, she focused on her lunch. Half an hour later, everyone but Ron and Ginny had finished eating. When Ginny was finally done, she stood up. "Well, I should be getting to class."

Harry followed her to the door. "Are you sure you got enough to eat?" he asked.

"Positive. If I ate any more I'd burst," Ginny assured him.

Harry nodded, satisfied. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Ginny smiled before taking his hand and exiting the room. The others stood up. There was no need to clean up, as Harry had instructed Dobby to come back and take care of the leftovers within the hour.

Ron turned to Hermione and Nena. "You two go ahead. I need to have a word with Draco."

Hermione looked unsure, but followed Nena from the room. Once the door had swung shut behind them, Ron turned to Draco and pushed him against the wall.

"If you ever, ever speak to my baby sister like that again you'll find yourself in a world of hurt," Ron threatened.

Draco tried to push him away. "I'm entitled to my opinion."

"No, Draco, I don't think that you are." Ron shoved him roughly against the wall once more. "You hurt her, and I'll break you."

"I would never touch her, Ron, and I can't believe you think I would," Draco admonished.

"I don't mean just physically hurting her. If you make her cry, you'll regret it." Ron pushed away from him and left a stunned Draco behind him.

**H/G**

"I'mgoing to write Bill during class and send him the letter during my break." Ginny looked up at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, but Hedwig isn't back with your parents reply yet."

"I know. I was just going to ask Ron if I could use Pig," she told him.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Harry said.

"I didn't think he would." Ginny stopped outside her class. "I'll see you after class."

"I can't wait." Harry leaned down to kiss her.

When they broke apart Ginny entered the classroom and took her seat. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Bill,_

_I know you're busy with Fleur, Allie, and Ellie, but I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow for lunch in the Room of Requirement. I can ask Dobby to send some food over from Potter Manor._

_I wouldn't ask but this is really important, and not something I want to talk to you about in a letter._

_Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

After class, Ginny found Ron, Harry and Hermione. She kissed Harry in greeting and then turned to her brother.

"Can I borrow Pig?" she asked.

"Sure. Who're you writing to?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Bill. I want to ask him to meet me tomorrow for lunch," Ginny explained.

Ron nodded. "Don't worry about Bill. He'll understand."

"I hope so." Ginny sighed.

"He will." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I better go send it to him before I chicken out. I'll see you for dinner." Ginny kissed Harry again and hurried up to the Owlery.

Pig was easy to find. The instant he saw Ginny he began twittering and flew in circles around her head excitedly.

"Calm down, Pig. Come here." Ginny tried to grab him. Obediently, Pig landed on her shoulder and hopped down to her forearm.

Ginny tied the letter to his leg. "Take this to Bill and wait for his reply," she instructed.

Pig hooted in reply and flew out the window. Ginny sighed, hoping Bill wouldn't take as long to reply as her parents were.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I won't delay you with a long Author's Note. I will say though that I really love this chapter. It is probably my favorite out of the entire series. Here are the much anticipated Weasley reactions! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

**Warnings for this chapter:** cutting mentioned, sexual situations

**Disclaimer: ** I now own 5 cats, and 2 dogs, but I still do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twelve

_Five Weeks Pregnant_

A knock at the door woke Ginny early the next morning. She groaned, squirming deeper into Harry's arms. When she heard the door open, she didn't look up. It had to be Ron or Hermione in order to be in the Head Boy's dormitory.

Sure enough, Hermione's voice cut through the silence. "Ginny? Harry? Are you awake?"

Ginny looked up at Harry to see his green eyes open sleepily. He yawned, leaning up on his arms so he could see Hermione.

"We weren't," Harry told her.

"I'm sorry, but someone's waiting in the common room to see you," Hermione apologized.

"Who?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"You'll see. Get dressed; Ron and I have patrol so we'll see you in class, Harry." With that Hermione turned and left the room.

Ginny sighed, falling backwards onto the pillows.

"Come on, love. We better not keep whoever it is waiting." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead before pushing the covers back and standing up. He stretched before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ginny reluctantly followed his lead and got up. The pair dressed quickly before making their way down the staircase. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Bill," she exclaimed, running to hug him.

"Hey, Munchkin. Good morning, Harry," Bill greeted his little sister and her fiancé.

"Morning, Bill." Harry sat down in a nearby loveseat, pulling Ginny down next to him. Bill sat in a chair across from them.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, leaning into Harry.

"Didn't you ask me to come see you?" Bill raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I did, at lunchtime," Ginny replied.

"Well, it sounded like you had something important you wanted to talk to me about, so instead of spending the morning worrying over what could possibly be wrong, I decided to come and see you before I headed into work," Bill explained.

"You didn't need to worry. I'm fine, really," Ginny tried to assure her eldest brother.

"You asked me to meet you for lunch because you're fine?" Bill asked skeptically.

"All right, so maybe I'm not exactly fine, but nothing's wrong either," Ginny admitted.

"Just tell me, Gin. What's going on?" Bill suspected she would try to put off telling him whatever it was she had to tell him, and thought it best to ask before she could.

"Harry and I, um . . . well, you see the thing is. . . ." Ginny stopped, unable to get the words out. She looked to Harry for help.

"Ginny's pregnant," Harry told Bill, steeling himself for his angry brotherly reaction.

"Pregnant?" Bill repeated, leaning back in his seat. The air rushed out of his lungs in a sigh. "You're pregnant."

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Ginny blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"Well, that much is obvious, you are sixteen after all." Bill ran a hand over his face.

"I want you to know that I'm going to take care of Ginny and the baby." Harry wanted Bill to realize he was taking their situation very seriously before he decided how exactly he was going to tear him to pieces.

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry. If you didn't I know my brothers and I would have something to say about that." Bill looked at them both, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his baby sister was going to be a mother at sixteen. "Have you told Mum and Dad yet?"

"We sent them a letter, they haven't replied yet," Ginny told him.

"Are you getting married?" Bill asked.

"Yes." "No." Harry and Ginny answered at the same time.

Bill looked from his sister to Harry. "Well, which is it?"

"I'm going to marry Ginny if I can ever get her to accept my many proposals." Harry looked at Ginny, who was shocked to see hurt in his eyes.

"You know this has nothing to do with you, Harry." Ginny reached for his hand. "I just don't see a baby as a good reason to get married."

"Hadn't you already said you would marry him?" Bill pointed out.

"I did, when I had finished school. I have another year yet before that happens." Ginny looked back at her brother.

Bill turned to Harry. "Harry, do you mind if I have a word with my sister alone?"

Harry stood up and disappeared up the stairs to the Head Boy's dormitory, not speaking a word.

"Don't try to change my mind, Bill. I'm not getting married just because we're having a baby. This doesn't change anything." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ginny, don't you realize that this changes _everything_?" Bill asked her. "You're bringing a human being into this world. Do you know how lucky you are that Harry's sticking by your side? Do you know how many men leave after they find out their girlfriend is pregnant? Of course, Harry stuck by you last year as well, so I would never expect him to leave. I know you realize how much you hurt him every time you hurt yourself. Don't you think that you owe it to Harry to give him the one thing he wants more than anything? Is he really asking for too much, to spend the rest of his life with you? You had already planned to marry him. What does it matter if it's a little sooner than you expected?"

Ginny looked at him, shocked. She had never thought of it that way. She knew she had put Harry through so much last year. Who was she to deny him the only thing he had ever asked of her?

"I think I need to go speak to Harry." Ginny stood up, kissing Bill's cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime, Munchkin. You know I'm always here for you." Bill pulled her into a hug before watching her go after Harry.

Ginny ran up the stairs. When she entered the Head Boy's dormitory, she found Harry sitting on the bed reading his Defense book. He looked up in surprise, not expecting her to be finished with Bill so quickly. Ginny hurried to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Ask me again," she requested.

"What?" Harry asked, putting his book aside.

"I hurt you so much last year, without ever meaning to. Every time I hurt myself, I hurt you. Now, I'm hurting you again, when I swore to myself I would never hurt you again. I already knew we would spend the rest of our lives together, so what does it matter if it happens a year sooner than I had planned? So ask me again. Ask me to marry you."

Harry smiled, pulling Ginny to her feet. He kissed her hand softly. "I'm going to do this the right way this time. The way I should've done it the first time I asked." He got down on one knee, looking up at her with all the love in his heart. "Ginevra Weasley, I love you. It took me too many years to realize it, but we belong together. So please, will you marry me?"

Ginny felt her tears begin to fall. "Yes, Harry, I will marry you."

Harry picked her up, twirling her around while he kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he was smiling widely. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry kissed her again.

**H/G**

When Hedwig landed in front of her in the Great Hall at lunch, Ginny was scared to take the letter from her. Harry untied the scroll of parchment and offered her some pumpkin juice. Ginny's hand was shaking as she pulled the parchment out of Harry's hand and unrolled it.

_Ginny,_

_Did you ever stop to think before you got pregnant? No, of course you didn't, because if you had, you wouldn't be pregnant at sixteen! You're lucky your father talked me out of sending a Howler. I cannot believe you could be this foolish!_

**Your mother and I are disappointed in you both to say the least, but at the same time I am proud that you are taking responsibility for your actions. At sixteen and seventeen, we never thought we would have this situation with you. I am glad that you realize how serious a thing it is to be bringing a baby into this world.**

**You both have been through much more than normal wizards and witches your age. I had hoped you would both be able to enjoy a somewhat normal life from here on out, but I now see that that is not to be the case. Being a parent is not easy, and can be downright terrifying, especially at a young age. However, I know you love each other very much, and will take care of each other no matter what happens.**

**Harry, you promised to take care of my little girl, and I am counting on you to keep your promise. I know this situation is very overwhelming, and not having parents of your own, Molly and I hope you will come to us if you need someone to talk to or to give you advice.**

_We have made arrangements with Dumbledore for the both of you to come home for the usual family dinner on Sunday night. You may tell the rest of the family the news then. Ron and Hermione will be joining us, though I am sure you have already told them the news._

_Ginny, Madam Pomfrey is to keep us updated on your health as you progress in the pregnancy. You will remain at school for the rest of the term, and have the baby either here at the Burrow or at Potter Manor in July._

_**I know you're scared, but don't forget that your mother and I have been through this six times, and will be there supporting you.**_

_We will see you both Sunday night._

_Love,_

_Mum _**and Dad**

"I can't believe Mum said that."

"I'm surprised your dad wasn't more like your mum," Harry admitted.

"She hates me," Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying.

"No, she doesn't," Harry disagreed.

Ginny looked up at Harry to reply but before she could speak, she clutched her stomach, threw the letter aside, and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Harry grabbed the letter and both of their rucksacks before following her. He waited outside of the girl's lavatory. When she came out, he pulled her into his arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, stupid morning sickness. I forgot my potion this morning. I'll have to go back up to Gryffindor Tower and get it," Ginny spoke into his chest.

"Come on, I'll walk with you." Harry guided her up to their room. "Are you all right to attend the rest of your classes?"

"I'll be fine. The potion really does help, if I remember to take it." Ginny found the anti-nausea potion on her nightstand and uncapped the bottle to take a swallow.

"Are you sure? Madam Pomfrey would probably excuse you for the day if you told her you were too tired." Harry wasn't convinced that she was feeling as well as she was letting on.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm all right. I can't start missing classes now. What if I end up having the baby early, then I'd have to miss even more classes, possibly exams even," Ginny pointed out.

"You're right." Harry sighed. "At least promise me that if you do start feeling bad you'll go to the Hospital Wing."

"I promise, Harry. Please, don't worry about me." Ginny took his hand in hers.

"I'm going to worry about you, even after the baby comes. It's my job." Harry pulled her close.

"I could always distract you," Ginny said mischievously. She pushed Harry back on the bed and before he knew what was happening, she climbed on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"Ginny, we can't." Harry pushed her back, knowing she wanted a distraction from the letter.

"It won't hurt the baby." Ginny frowned.

"I know that." Harry stroked her hair. "We have to get to class, though."

Ginny sighed, rolling off of him. "Maybe I _should_ tell Pomfrey I'm too tired."

Harry smirked. "Of course now you want to listen to me."

"Is it so wrong of me to want to spend alone time with my fiancé?" Ginny asked.

"No, not wrong at all. That doesn't change the fact that we both have class." Harry turned to his side, facing her.

"I know." Ginny pouted.

"C'mon, love. The sooner we get to class the sooner it will be over, and then we can spend as much time together as we want." Harry tried to persuade her.

"You promise?" Ginny asked.

"I promise." Harry kissed her, pulling her to her feet.

**H/G**

"When do you want to get married?" Ginny asked.

Night had fallen over Hogwarts. After supper, Harry had kept his promise to Ginny. They had retreated back up to their dormitory, where they made love and were now holding each other close. Harry knew Ginny didn't want to talk about the letter from her parents, so he didn't bother mentioning it.

"Well, Christmas break is in two weeks, and your family will all be together, on a day that actually isn't Sunday. I was thinking we could have it then, at Potter Manor," Harry told her.

"That only gives us two weeks to plan a wedding," Ginny pointed out.

"I know, but does it really matter how much planning goes into it? In the end, as long as we're both there, nothing else matters," Harry replied.

Ginny's face softened, and she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "I do love you so."

"And I love you." Harry kissed her. "We should tell your parents though."

"I'll write Mum tomorrow. I'll have to ask her to take me dress shopping on Saturday, I'm sure Dumbledore will let me go. Dad could take you to shop for the dress robes," Ginny suggested.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. "I really do appreciate that, Gin, but I would like Remus to be the one to do that. He's the only family I have left."

"That's not true." Ginny shook her head, taking his hand and resting it on her belly. "You have us."

Harry smiled. "You're right. I do." He kissed her deeply, rolling over so he was above her. After several minutes, Ginny pushed him back. Harry rolled onto his back, allowing Ginny to rest her head on his chest. They laid in silence for a while, before she finally looked up at him.

"Do you remember that conversation we had after your birthday party, when you told me Remus was naming Daniel after your dad?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry looked down at her.

"Do you remember what I asked you? I asked if you would name your son James after your father," Ginny reminded him. "And, well, we are having a baby now. . . ."

"Are you saying you want to name the baby after my dad?" Harry asked, slightly surprised.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't want to name our children after your parents?" Ginny leaned up on one arm.

"I honestly didn't put much thought into the matter at the time. I didn't expect to be in the situation to be naming our children for a long time," Harry admitted.

"Well, we are in the situation now, and we need to talk about this," Ginny told him. "I was thinking we could name the baby James if he is a boy or Lily if she is a girl."

"Really," Harry asked, tears coming to his eyes. "I would love that."

"I would too." Ginny smiled, kissing him softly.

"What about middle names?" Harry stroked her hair.

"Well, your dad's middle name was Andrew, so we could have James Andrew Potter II, or we could pick something else," Ginny said.

"Could we name him after two people?" Harry asked.

"Of course, who are you thinking of?" Ginny inquired.

"Dumbledore," Harry suggested.

"James Albus Potter," Ginny tried out the name. "I like that."

"I do too," Harry agreed. "Mum's middle name was Catherine, but I rather like Lily Rose."

"Lily Rose Potter. I like that too." Ginny smiled.

Harry rested a hand on Ginny's stomach, kissing it softly. "I can't wait to meet you, Lily or James."

Ginny laid her head back on his chest, happier than she could ever remember, and fell asleep.

**A/N: **Your thoughts? Do you think they're having a girl or a boy? Find out the answer in two chapters!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This story has reached the 100 review mark! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone who's reviewed and read this story!

**Warnings for this chapter: **cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Thirteen

_Five Weeks Pregnant_

"Please, come in." Healer Seacrest opened the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry guided Ginny to one of the chairs in front of the desk, and then took the one beside it for himself. "How have you been feeling, Ginny?"

"Tired, really tired. I'm not nauseous anymore; at least I'm not as long as I remember to take my potion. If I forget, I'll get sick," Ginny replied.

"Have you been experiencing any depression or anxiety?" Seacrest asked.

"No depression, but I've definitely been anxious. I can't help but wonder if we're doing the right thing by keeping this baby. I know I love him or her and I don't think I would be able to give my child up," Ginny admitted. She looked up at Harry for reassurance. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"How do you feel, Harry? Do you believe you're making a mistake?" Seacrest jotted down a few notes.

"I definitely don't think we're making a mistake. Ginny and I may not have wanted or expected this to happen, but I honestly believe this will make us much stronger in the end. I love Ginny more than anything, and I love this baby." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and turned to her. "I love you."

Ginny felt tears well up behind her eyes. "I love you too."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Harry. I want you both to know that I'm proud of you both. Many teenagers that find themselves in this situation decide to take the easy way out and have an abortion. I'm proud that you're taking responsibility for your actions." Seacrest paused. "Have you decided on your plans for the next year? I know you'll still be in school, Ginny."

"We haven't spoken to Dumbledore or McGonagall about it yet, but as of right now I plan on taking care of the baby while Ginny is at school. I'm hoping she'll be able to come home at night so we can spend time together as a family, and then she'll go back to school the next morning," Harry explained.

"So you are initially taking the year off to care for the child?" Seacrest asked.

"I had planned on taking the year off before we found out Ginny's pregnant. I'm not sure yet what I want to do with my life. Since I was fourteen, I've wanted to be an Auror, but now that's Voldemort gone, I really don't want to be fighting for the rest of my life. I know if I was an Auror it would also take me away from Ginny and Lily or James a lot and that is definitely not something I want." Harry shook his head at the thought.

"I can definitely understand that. You've done enough for the Wizarding world already, you deserve a break. Now, you said Lily or James does that mean you've already picked out names?" Seacrest wrote something else down.

"Yes, we picked them out last night. If we're having a boy he'll be James Albus and if we have a girl she'll be Lily Rose." Ginny smiled, placing a hand over her flat stomach.

"Those are lovely names." Seacrest set her quill down. "I think that's enough for today. Now that you're not performing Cheering charms, Ginny, I believe we should go back to meeting weekly. If you continue to do well, we can make the appointments biweekly."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Healer Seacrest. We'll see you next week."

**H/G**

"Whenare you going to talk to Remus?" Ginny asked Harry.

It was Thursday night, and Ginny was laying on her back on the bed, Harry's head on her chest while he caressed her belly.

"I don't know." Harry continued to rub her stomach.

"Are you going to ask him to take you shopping for dress robes?" Ginny looked down at him.

"If he apologizes for how he talked about you, then yes. If not, I suppose I'll owl your dad," Harry told her.

"Have you given any thought to who your best man's going to be?" Ginny asked.

"Do you even have to ask? You know it's going to be Ron." Harry smiled slightly against her skin. "Who's going to be your maid-of-honor?"

"Hermione," Ginny replied without a beat.

Harry nodded, not speaking.

"Please, don't sit here brooding. Just go talk to Remus." Ginny ran her hand through his hair.

"I don't want to." Harry moved his arm to hold onto Ginny tightly.

Ginny pushed against him gently. "Will you talk to him for me?"

Harry groaned, rolling over onto his back. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Ginny replied easily. When Harry didn't answer, she turned onto her side and kissed his throat. "What if I make it worth your while?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Ginny smiled against his neck, her hand trailing down his torso. "Well," she suddenly rolled away from him, "you'll just have to find out when you get back."

"Hey!" Harry protested. "That's not-"

"Fair, I know." Ginny smirked. "Go talk to Remus."

Harry sat up. "All right, I'll go. But I'm not happy about it."

"Duly noted." Ginny kissed his cheek.

Harry thought of what he was going to say to Remus on his way up to his office. He had no idea what to say to him, he was still very angry after their previous conversation. How Remus could even suggest that Ginny was going to hurt herself ever again, especially while pregnant, was beyond him.

All too soon, Remus's door was in front of him. Sighing, Harry resigning himself and knocked on the door. It took Remus only seconds to open it.

"Harry." Remus stepped back in surprise. "Please, come in."

Harry followed Remus into the room, taking the seat that was offered to him. Remus waited for him to speak, but it soon became apparent that Harry was not going to.

"Harry, I know you're still upset with me, and I owe you an apology. I said some things that I never should've even thought, and they hurt you and Ginny both. You should know that it was never my intention to hurt either of you. I love you both very much, and I'm only ever worried about your well-being. Now that you have this baby to think of, well I'm just worrying even more," Remus apologized.

"You're right; you did upset us both very deeply." Harry nodded, pausing. "But we've both forgiven you. We have enough on our plates without wasting energy being mad at you."

"That's very wise, Harry." Remus leaned back in his seat. "Now, I'm just guessing here, but you didn't come here just for an apology, did you?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Ginny agreed to marry me before the baby's born."

"Really?" Remus was surprised that the stubborn redhead had given in. "Congratulations. What did you say to change her mind?"

"I didn't, Bill did, and I'm not sure what he said, but whatever it was, I'm glad he said it." Harry smiled.

"When are you planning on having the wedding?" Remus asked.

"Christmas Eve at Potter Manor," Harry told him.

"Wow. That's soon." Remus's eyes widened.

"Two weeks. I know it doesn't give us much time to plan a wedding, but does it honestly matter how elaborate a wedding we have as long as both of us are there in the end, with the ones we love?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. Nothing else matters at all." Remus smiled, proud of the teenager's maturity.

"I was wondering though, if you'd be willing to go shopping with me this Saturday? We have a lot to get done in a little amount of time, and Ginny's going dress shopping with her mum that day, so I figured if I have to be away from her, I might as well be productive." Harry smiled a little.

"Of course I will. I can take you to the same place your father bought the dress robes for his wedding," Remus told him. "Has Ginny decided on the colors yet?"

Harry nodded. "I believe she said something about purple and silver."

"That sounds lovely." Remus smiled, glancing at the clock. "It's almost curfew, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, actually. Ginny doesn't know that I'm asking you this, but I don't have anyone else I would want to ask. . . . I don't have any family, other than Ginny and the baby, and quite frankly the Dursleys don't count, so I was wondering if you and Tonks would represent my parents at the wedding." Harry avoided looking Remus in the eyes while he spoke.

Remus was shocked, but pleased. "Of course, I would be honored, Harry."

"Really? Thank you . . . so much." Harry stood up.

"I meant what I said earlier, Harry. I love you, and I'm always here for you." Remus pulled Harry into an embrace.

"I know, and I love you too, Remus," Harry told him.

"Be sure to give Ginny my apologies." Remus followed Harry to the door.

"I will," Harry replied, heading off down the corridor with a smile on his face.

**H/G**

"Howdid things go with your mum?" Harry asked late Saturday night.

"Better than expected. She didn't say much about the baby. I guess she's leaving all of that for tomorrow." Ginny finished brushing her hair and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Did you find your dress?" Harry rolled onto his side to look at her.

"Yes, we did. We found a bridesmaid dress too." Ginny stretched out beside him. "Did you find dress robes?"

"Yes, with purple ties to match the dresses." Harry opened his arms to Ginny, who moved into them without hesitation. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny smiled against his neck.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be stressful." Harry stroked her hair.

Ginny nodded, curling against him happily. Even if the next day was sure to be unpleasant, she knew she would be all right because she had Harry by her side.

**H/G**

"Watch it, Squirt!" Charlie exclaimed, catching Ginny as she fell out of the fireplace and into the kitchen at the Burrow.

Ginny smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem, Gin. Come meet your nephew." Charlie guided Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione over to where Anneliese was sitting, a small redheaded baby asleep in her arms.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you!" Anneliese stood up and gave Ginny a one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you too, Anneliese." Ginny peered down into the blankets to see her nephew.

"This is our son, Declan Charles Weasley," Charlie announced proudly.

"He's gorgeous, Charlie." Ginny smiled down at the baby.

"Do you vant to hold him?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh, no. I don't want to wake him up." Ginny shook her head.

"Don't vorry, you von't," Anneliese assured her before gently placing the infant in Ginny's arms.

Declan looked just like Charlie, and though his eyes were closed, Ginny knew they would be blue like his father's.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Ginny felt tears begin to form behind her eyes. In eight months, she and Harry would have their own baby to care for. Would they have a son? Would he have red hair or would he look like his father? She looked up to Harry for help; he took the baby from her.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Charlie asked, alarmed to see his sister crying.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." Ginny shook her head to clear it.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go sit down, your mother should haff dinner ready soon," Anneliese said sympathetically, taking Ginny by the arm and guiding her to the table.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Charlie asked, still not convinced.

"I said I'm fine, Charlie!" Ginny snapped.

"Okay, you're fine." Charlie held up his hands, relieved Harry of Declan, and walked away.

"Wait, Charlie, I'm sorry!" Ginny called out, but he had already left the room. Sighing, she buried her head in her hands.

"Don't pay him any mind, Ginny. Charlie is your big brother; he is going to vorry about you." Anneliese squeezed her shoulder before going after her husband.

"How are you really?" Harry asked softly, sitting down beside her.

"Scared." Ginny's lip trembled.

"So am I." Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly. "But we'll be all right. After all, we have each other."

Ginny smiled at him, grateful for his ever-comforting presence. Before she could say anything in reply, Molly ushered the rest of the family to the dinner table. Once everyone had sat down, except for Molly, she addressed the family.

"Everyone, Ginny and Harry have an announcement to make."

Ginny closed her eyes tight, trying to find the courage to speak the words. And somehow, she did. Not opening her eyes, she spoke, "I'm pregnant."

No one said a word. When Ginny finally opened her eyes it was to look up at Bill, who was sitting across from her. He nodded to her, trying to tell her everything was going to be all right. Charlie was the first to recover himself.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Percy asked. "You're sixteen. How did this happen?"

Fred and George quickly regained their speech, as well as their sense of humor.

"Well, you see, Perce, Harry and Ginny foolishly thought they were old enough for a good shag," Fred began.

"So, one day-" George was cut off by his mother before he could finish.

"Boys, that's enough," Molly scolded her sons sternly.

"Yes, Fred, George, this is hardly a laughing matter." Percy frowned deeply. "Sixteen-year-olds should not be having sexual relations, let alone getting pregnant."

"Percy, stop before you make a fool out of yourself." Bill shot his brother a scornful look.

"I'm not going to make a fool out of myself, and besides, Ginny's already done that for the entire family!" Percy exclaimed.

"Really, son, that's enough!" Arthur tried to rein Percy in.

"No, Ginny should know how something like this is going to impact the family. People will think we don't have values," Percy shook his head.

"The only one without values, Percy, is you." Ron's hands were both clenched in fists, and he fought to keep himself from attacking his brother.

"Me, not have values?" Percy scoffed. "Penelope and I did not have relations until after we were married."

"You're missing the point of the matter, Percy. Harry got our little sister pregnant," Fred stopped the escalating fight.

Harry was shaken by the silence that greeted that statement. "Look, you know I love Ginny, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"No, you just got her knocked up at sixteen," George countered.

"We're getting married!" Harry blurted out before anyone could agree with George.

"You're getting married?" Charlie asked his sister.

"Yes," Harry answered for her. "We're getting married on Christmas Eve at Potter Manor."

"But that's in two weeks," Fred pointed out.

"We know," Ginny told him. "We already bought the attire."

"Is a marriage really a solution for this situation?" Charlie asked.

"Why not? After all, it was the solution for _your_ situation, Charlie," Ginny replied coolly.

"That was different. Anneliese and I are adults."

"Well, adult or not I'm marrying Harry and there's not a bloody thing you can do about it!"

Charlie looked at his sister in disbelief but chose not to push her further. He knew she had a short fuse and a mean Bat-Bogey Hex.

"What about your schooling?" Fleur asked.

"I'm not due until July, so I'll be able to stay until the end of term, and then have the baby at Potter Manor in the summer," Ginny replied.

"Next year, I'll stay home with the baby while Ginny goes to school. I'm hoping Dumbledore will allow her to live at the Manor with me, instead of at Hogwarts," Harry continued.

"So you won't be employed?" Percy asked.

"No, I won't. I'm not sure yet what I want to do with my life. I had already planned on taking the year off to figure that out. My parents left me with more than enough Galleons to take care of the three of us without any other source of income," Harry answered.

"Vell, it sounds like you haff eferything vell thought out," Anneliese complimented the couple.

"Thank you, Anneliese." Ginny smiled.

"What is your exact due date?" Penelope asked.

"July 31, Harry's birthday." Ginny sincerely hoped the baby would wait until then to be born. He or she would bring the perfect gift for Harry, the gift of a family.

"Are we really going to do this?" George asked, standing up. "Act like this isn't a problem?"

"It isn't a _problem_, George. It's a _baby_. Your niece or nephew," Ginny reminded him.

"Be that as it may, I agree with George. I want no part in this. I will not support this." And with that Charlie left the room and did not return.

Ginny broke down as soon as the door swung shut behind Charlie.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Arthur hurried to his daughter's side. "You and Harry head back to Hogwarts. I'll deal with the family."

Harry helped Ginny to her feet, allowing her to cling to him in her distress. Before she knew it she was stumbling out of the fireplace in the Head Boy's and Girls' common room.

Ginny fell into bed as soon as they were in their dormitory.

"Are you all right?" Harry rubbed her shoulder.

"No," Ginny replied truthfully. "My brothers hate me."

"They don't hate you. They could never hate you. If they hate anyone it's me, and not even all of them are mad. Only Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy."

"That's four out of the six, Harry," Ginny reminded him.

Harry chuckled, caressing her stomach. "I suppose it is."

They sat in silence. Harry knew Ginny needed to stop worrying as it wasn't good for the baby, so he asked the first thing that came to mind, "What do you think we're having?"

"A boy," Ginny told him confidently.

"Really? I think we're having a girl. A little girl who's going to look just like her mummy." Harry smiled at the thought.

"No. He's a boy, and he'll look like his daddy," Ginny disagreed.

"Which do you _want?_ A boy or a girl?" Harry asked.

"Honestly?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"I don't care. As long as he's healthy, I don't care," Ginny told him.

"I agree. As long as she's healthy." He kissed her hair.

Harry continued to caress Ginny's belly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **These last few chapters have been incredibly easy for me to write, and I'm hoping it stays that way, as I seem to be updating much faster! I didn't get many votes on the sex of the baby, but the final count is: 3 for a girl, 1 for a boy, and 1 for twins. Read to find out who was right!

**Warnings for this chapter:** cutting mentioned, sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter. I do not own Dumbledore's speech; it is part of a common wedding ceremony. I do own any part of where he speaks about the troubles Harry and Ginny have been through.

Chapter Fourteen

_Seven Weeks Pregnant_

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked his best mate on the morning of his wedding.

"A little." At Ron's skeptical look, Harry changed his answer. "All right, a lot. What if she changes her mind?"

"Ginny is _not _going to change her mind, Harry. You're mental to even think she would! She's loved you her entire life, she's carrying your child, and she's not going to stand you up at the altar." Ron shook his head in amusement.

"I know. You're right." Harry sighed, sitting down. "We're doing the right thing, by getting married, aren't we?"

"No one can tell you that but you, Harry," Remus spoke up.

"As long as you believe you're doing what's best for the baby then you're making the right decision," Tonks assured him.

Harry nodded. "This is right. We're doing the right thing."

"Glad you decided, because you're getting married. C'mon." Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and led him out of the room.

**H/G**

"Thisisn't you getting cold feet, is it?" Hermione asked, holding Ginny's hair back from her face while she vomited into the toilet.

"No, this is me being pregnant," Ginny moaned weakly, leaning her forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat.

"Here you go, dear." Molly appeared in the doorway with Ginny's anti-nausea potion. She had been doting on her daughter all day, clearly feeling guilty about the last disastrous family dinner.

"Thanks Mum." Ginny eagerly took the potion from her mother and swallowed a mouth full.

"So you're not nervous?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Of course she's nervous. She's getting married." Molly stroked her daughter's hair.

"Actually, I've been too nauseous to be nervous, but now I am. So thanks, both of you." Ginny leaned her head back against the wall.

"You'll be fine, dear," Molly assured her daughter.

"Your mum's right, Ginny. You'll be all right." Hermione held out her hand. "Come on, it's time for you to get dressed."

**H/G**

If Harry had thought he was nervous before the wedding, walking down the aisle to where Professor Dumbledore stood waiting for him made his nerves increase ten-fold. He ignored Charlie, who had been forced to attend the wedding by Anneliese, and Fred, George and Percy who had been threatened by their mother if they did not show. All four brothers were scowling. Remus and Tonks smiled at him encouragingly from their seats on the front row. They were the only two occupants of the left side of the aisle. Harry felt a twinge at his heart, knowing his parents weren't there to join in this day, the happiest day of his life.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Ron and Hermione began to move forward, arm in arm. Ron wore dress robes identical to Harry's, with a purple vest and tie and a purple lily boutonniere. Hermione looked beautiful in a short strapless purple dress. The dress was simple with a ribbon tied around her waist. A purple headband held her bangs back. A bouquet of purple lilies was clasped in her hands. Ron took his place beside Harry while Hermione stood across from him.

Knowing Ginny would be next, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Sure enough, Pachelbel's Canon in D began to play. He caught sight of Ginny walking towards him, her father by her side. She looked stunning. Her long hair had been curled and cascaded down her back, stopping at the small of her back. A flower pin held her hair out of her face. The dress she wore had delicate spaghetti straps and stopped at her knee. She carried a bouquet of white lilies. Harry knew the lilies were to represent his mother, Lily Potter.

When Arthur and Ginny finally reached Harry, Arthur lifted the veil and kissed his only daughter's cheek. He then took her hand and placed it in Harry's, whispering, "Take care of her, Harry."

"I will, sir," Harry replied softly, nodding to his soon-to-be father-in-law. Arthur stepped to the side where Molly was waiting. Harry and Ginny then turned to Dumbledore.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her mother and I do," Arthur answered.

"Who gives this man to be married?" Dumbledore asked.

"My wife and I do." Remus and Tonks smiled at Harry with pride.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore began, "we are gathered here today to join Harry and Ginevra in holy matrimony. Today, we celebrate the love they have for one another. The bridegroom would now like to say a few words. Harry." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to speak.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "Ginny, I remember the exact moment I knew I loved you. It was a year and a half ago, when we first went to our spot down by the river at the Burrow. It was the day I found out you had been hurting yourself. I wanted so bad to take your pain away, I would have done anything to be able to make it go away. I knew then that I loved you, and I would love you for the rest of my life. I almost lost you twice last year, and both times caused me unbearable pain, but both times you came back to me and I felt a happiness that I had never felt before. But today, the happiness I feel today completely eclipses that happiness. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives together, the rest of our life with our son or daughter. I love you, Ginny, and I will love you forever."

When Harry finished, Ginny was crying quietly. She smiled before she began to speak. "Harry, I have loved you since I was four-years-old. My father told me your story at bedtime one night, and every night after that I never wanted to hear any other story. I loved you already, at the age of four. I have a big family, and could never imagine not having parents, not having someone to love and care for you, so I decided that I would love you. It was twelve years later when I realized that I was _in_ love with you. On our first date, two Muggle boys threatened us in the village, and you protected me. I knew then that I had fallen in love with you. That same day you asked me to be your girlfriend, and I had never been happier. Now, I have been happier. I have never been happier than I am now, right in this moment, as I am about to become your wife. As we are about to begin the rest of our life together, as husband and wife, as a family. And in July, when our child is born, our family will be complete. I love you, Harry, I always have and I always will."

Ginny's hand moved to rest on her stomach, as if she were holding their child already, while Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Dumbledore addressed Harry, "Harry James Potter, do you take this witch, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry answered without hesitation. All of his previous anxieties had disappeared the moment Ginny joined him at the altar.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this wizard, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny nodded, her tears continuing to fall. "I do."

Harry took Ginny's right hand in his own and repeated after Dumbledore. "I, Harry Potter, take you, Ginevra Weasley, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Ron placed Ginny's ring in Harry's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry then slipped the ring on Ginny's third finger.

Ginny then repeated Dumbledore's words. "I, Ginevra Weasley, take you, Harry Potter, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Hermione gave Ginny Harry's ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Ginny placed the wedding band on the third finger of Harry's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You are wed, and bonded for life. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Harry bent his head down and kissed Ginny deeply, now crying himself. As they kissed, Dumbledore flicked his wand and a dozen white doves appeared out of nowhere, and soared upwards towards the sun while a light snow began to fall. When they finally parted, Dumbledore announced, "I present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

**H/G**

The reception was short, as Ginny's pregnancy was taking its toll on her energetically. Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy did not stay long. Anneliese refused to leave with her husband, and stayed until everyone else had left. Once she had gone home, Harry led Ginny up the stairs and into their bedroom. He closed the door and turned to her, pulling her into his arms, his hands resting on her hips.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nervous to start the rest of our lives together? Not even a little." Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips down to hers. Their kisses were soft and filled with all the love they felt for one another. Ginny soon felt Harry's hands on the zipper of her dress, and the cool air kissing her skin.

They slowly began to undress each other. When they were both nude, Harry picked Ginny up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down and trailed his lips across her jaw to her throat. This was the first night of forever, and Harry was going to make it count.

**H/G**

"Doyou think I'll be a good dad?" Harry asked, caressing Ginny's flat stomach.

"Of course. Why, do you have doubts?" Ginny looked up at him, surprised.

"Naturally. Don't you?" Harry stopped rubbing her belly.

Ginny reached up to stroke his face. "Not about you being a good father. Harry, you're going to be great. No child is going to be more loved, or well-cared for."

"It's just I don't know how to be a father, having never had one myself." Harry looked away from her.

Ginny sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. "Harry, you may not have had _your_ father, but you have had _many_ fathers. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus; they have all been there for you whenever you needed them, even when you didn't need them. Sirius may not be with us now, but I know he would be so proud of you. I know I am." She bent her head down and kissed him deeply. "I love you. Never doubt that our baby will love you too."

Ginny pulled back, keeping her forehead pressed to Harry's. She was alarmed to see tears welling up behind his eyes.

"I don't doubt that she'll love me, I doubt that I'll be worthy of their love," Harry muttered.

"Harry, you are more than worthy of any love anyone will ever feel for you. You have had a hard life, but you've made it through, against all odds, and you're all the stronger for it. You are an amazing person, Harry, never forget that." Ginny's thumb stroked his cheek.

Harry crushed his lips to hers; his hands began to roam until he had pushed the sheets away so their bare chests were touching. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled against his mouth and moved his hand to her stomach. "And he'll love you as well."

**H/G**

_Nine Weeks Pregnant_

"How have you been feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Harry and Ginny entered the Hospital Wing two weeks later.

"Much better than I was the last time you saw me," Ginny replied happily as she lay down on a hospital bed.

Pomfrey checked both Ginny and the baby over while Harry held Ginny's hand. When she was sure that everything was well, she turned to the couple. "Everything looks good. Have you decided if you're going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

"All right." Madam Pomfrey smiled. She waved her wand over Ginny's stomach. Her wand emitted pink sparks. "It's a girl."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** In honor of J.K. Rowling and Harry's birthday, I finished this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **None

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters and the plot.

Chapter Fifteen

_Nine Weeks Pregnant_

"So,what's the news?" Hermione asked quietly, as soon as Harry and Ginny joined her and Ron in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, am I getting a niece or a nephew?" Ron whispered, leaning forward in his chair.

"It's a girl. Lily Rose Potter." Ginny smiled, thinking of her daughter. Knowing the sex of her baby made the pregnancy even more real.

Hermione grinned. "That's a beautiful name. Your mum would be pleased, Harry."

Harry smiled, nodding. "I hope she would be. I hope she wouldn't be disappointed in me."

"I'm sure she isn't, mate," Ron assured him. "Your parents would be proud that you're taking responsibility for your actions."

"Shh," Hermione warned them. "Clara Richardson's coming over here."

"Hi, Ginny. Have a good holiday?" Clara asked her classmate tentatively. It had been several weeks since Clara and Ginny had spoken outside of class, as Ginny was no longer sharing a dormitory with her and Vicky Frobisher.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable." Ginny smiled, remembering the wedding and the days after spent alone with Harry at Potter Manor.

Clara paused a moment before asking, "So is the rumor true? Did you really get married on Christmas Eve?"

The room instantly quieted. Everyone turned their attention towards Harry, Ginny and Clara.

Ginny gasped. "Wh-where did you hear that?"

"There was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ about a week ago," Clara told her, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't see it?"

"No. No, I didn't." Ginny looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, worried. Her family had stopped taking the _Da__ily Prophet_ when they started printing lies about Harry and Dumbledore, and had yet to renew their subscription.

"So . . . is it true?" Clara asked again.

Ginny looked to Harry for help, not sure how to answer. She knew the school would find out eventually, but she hadn't thought that would happen until she began to show.

Harry sighed, deciding to go with the truth. "Yes. Ginny and I were married on Christmas Eve."

Clara's brow furrowed. "But, why? I mean, you're sixteen. Why on earth would you get married?"

"Well . . . we got married because . . . because . . . we're having a baby," Ginny spoke softly.

"You're-you're pregnant?" Clara asked, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Ginny nodded. She waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

Neville was the first to approach them. "Congratulations," he told them sincerely.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, smiling. At least Neville was taking the news with maturity.

"How far along are you?" Parvati Patil asked.

"Nine weeks now," Ginny answered, not at all surprised by the question.

"Do you know what you're having?" Lavender Brown joined the growing crowd around the newlyweds.

"Yes, we're having a girl," Harry replied proudly.

"What're you naming her?" Demelza Robins asked.

"Lily Rose, after my mum." Harry smiled. He wondered, not for the first time, if Lily would take after his mother.

"Wait, so you're keeping the kid?" Seamus Finnigan couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course they are. They got married didn't they," Ron snapped. He wasn't about to let anyone upset his sister.

"Thank you, Ron, but I can handle this," Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Seamus, Harry and I are keeping Lily, which would be why she already has a name, and as my brother said, why we got married."

"You're only teenagers. What makes you think you can be fit parents?" Romilda Vane asked snidely.

Ginny instantly saw red. "Being a teenager has nothing to do with whether or not I'll be a good mum, and not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to be a _great_ mum."

With that, Ginny stormed off up the staircase. Harry stalked over to Romilda until he was towering over her. "You will _never_ speak to my wife that way again."

He then turned and followed her up the stairs. Ginny was on the bed, laying on her side looking out the window.

"Romilda was completely out of line." Harry sat down beside her.

"She was," Ginny agreed, not looking at him. "You don't think-"

"No, she isn't right. She will never speak to you like that again," Harry told her.

"You threatened her, didn't you?" Ginny finally looked at him.

"Not in so many words." Harry smiled slightly. "Look, don't listen to Romilda. She's probably just trying to get a rise out of us, and anyways, we both know you're going to be an amazing mum."

Ginny allowed herself a smile. "Thank you."

"For what, protecting you, telling you the truth?" Harry cupped her cheek in his hand. "No, love, never thank me for that."

He kissed her gently; when he pulled back he ran his hand through her hair. "You should get some sleep."

Ginny nodded, waiting until Harry lay down to curl up against him, falling asleep almost immediately.

**H/G**

_Twelve Weeks Pregnant_

Threeweeks later, Harry woke to the sound of Ginny retching coming from the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and hurried into the loo. Ginny was sitting on the floor, leaning over the toilet while she vomited.

"Are you all right?" Harry reached to pull her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, just a little sick," Ginny managed to answer weakly before getting sick again.

"Do you want me to get your potion?" Harry asked, already moving towards the door to get it.

"No," Ginny stopped him. "It isn't working anymore. I already tried taking it."

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry tried to help her to her feet, but Ginny pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Harry, really. I'm pregnant, getting sick comes with the territory." Ginny leaned her head against the wall.

"You haven't been feeling well all week, Gin. You constantly have a headache, and now you're throwing up again." Harry stooped down to look her in the eye. "Please, go see Pomfrey."

"No, Harry. I'm fine. See, I'm better already." Ginny stumbled to her feet. Harry caught her before she could fall over.

"Really? Then why can't you stand on your own two feet?" Harry raised one eyebrow at her. If he wasn't afraid of her Bat-Bogey Hex, he would pick her up and carry her to the Hospital Wing right now.

"I can." Ginny shrugged out of his arms and walked into the bedroom with Harry following her.

"Why won't you go see her? She's there to help you," Harry tried to convince her.

"Stop, Harry. This is all part of being pregnant, isn't this supposed to be a joyous occasion?" Ginny asked sarcastically, beginning to pull their clothes out of the wardrobe.

"There is nothing joyous about watching you get sick and feel miserable," Harry informed her, taking the shirt she handed him.

"I don't feel miserable, just not exactly good." Ginny started towards the bed, only to have Harry pull her into his arms.

Harry held her close, breathing in her scent. "I love you, and I just want you to feel better."

Ginny buried her head in his chest. "I love you too, and I know. I will feel better, when I'm not pregnant."

"I don't want you to spend the next twenty-eight weeks feeling horrible." Harry leaned his cheek against her head.

"I don't either, and if I don't feel better soon I'll go see Madam Pomfrey, okay?" Ginny tried to appease him.

"Good." Harry kissed her. "We better get to breakfast, we both have classes first thing."

Ginny nodded. She pulled on her skirt and tried to zip it up, but the zipper wouldn't slide up completely. Groaning, she lay back on the bed and pulled on it again, but it still wouldn't go up all the way. Harry turned to look at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My skirt won't zip up," Ginny told him, trying again.

"Did it shrink in the wash?" Harry went over to help her.

"No, it didn't shrink in the wash," Ginny replied angrily.

"Really?" Harry's face lit up. "Does this mean you're starting to show?"

Ginny stopped struggling with her skirt. Suddenly it dawned on her, there was a reason her skirt wouldn't fit. She stood up, putting her hand on her stomach and walking over to the full-length mirror. She pulled her shirt up and turned from side to side, finally turning to Harry, smiling.

"I'm showing," she told him.

Harry hurried to her, getting down on his knees and putting his hand on her belly, which felt harder than usual.

"That's our daughter in there," Harry whispered, placing a kiss on her stomach.

Ginny smiled at him, running her hand through his hair. "Yes, yes she is. Our little Lily Rose."

**H/G**

Harry was sitting in Remus's DADA class, going over the events of the morning in his head. Ginny was only twelve weeks pregnant, but was already starting to show. He had to get Hermione to help Ginny enlarge her skirt enough to fit, but not be too big. Harry was pulled back to the present when Professor McGonagall burst into the classroom.

"What is it, Minerva?" Remus asked, alarmed to see the elderly witch struggling to catch her breath.

"Your wife . . . she's in labor." McGonagall managed to get out in between breaths.

Remus grabbed his cloak as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Class dismissed!" He then turned to Harry. "Come on, Harry. Time to meet your godson."

**H/G**

Minutes later, Harry, Ginny and Remus were standing in Remus and Tonks's living room.

"This way, Harry," Remus told him, leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tonks was in bed, propped up against her pillows, in the middle of a contraction. Her mother was by her side, holding her hand.

"Breathe, Nymphadora, just breathe," Andromeda Tonks instructed. Harry found it hard to believe that this woman was the sister of both Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. It was certainly clear why Andromeda had been Sirius's favorite cousin.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, _mother_," Tonks said through gritted teeth. She then noticed Remus standing in the doorway. "Remus!"

Remus hurried to her side, taking her free hand in both of his. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Like my insides are inverting themselves," Tonks panted. Ginny paled at that, knowing that she would be in Tonks's position in several months. Tonks noticed this, and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean it. It doesn't hurt that much, honest."

"Come now, dear, no reason to lie to the girl. Labor is the worst pain you are likely to ever feel in your lifetime," Andromeda told Ginny. Tonks scowled at her mother.

"You're not helping," Tonks muttered, gripping Remus's hand as another contraction hit her.

"It won't be much longer now, Dora. Your labor is progressing fast for your first child," Andromeda informed her.

"Not nearly fast enough," Tonks remarked, falling back against the bed, exhausted.

"Should we call the midwife?" Remus asked.

"That's already been done, dear. She should be here any moment." With that, the door opened and Penelope Weasley hurried into the room.

"Harry, Ginny, what're you doing here?" Penelope asked when she saw them.

"Harry and Ginny are to be Daniel's godparents," Remus told her.

"That's lovely." Penelope smiled. "I'm glad you could be here, after all, you can see firsthand what to expect, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, not able to speak. Penelope didn't seem to notice though as she began checking Tonks over.

"Well, you're fully dilated, Tonks. You can begin to push on the next contraction," Penelope told her.

Tonks nodded, closing her eyes. Several minutes passed before the next contraction hit.

"Push, Tonks," Penelope commanded. Tonks gritted her teeth, squeezing Remus's hand harder. Several contractions later, Daniel James Lupin made his entrance into the world with a loud cry.

"Remus, would you like to sever the cord?" Penelope asked, waving her wand over the baby to clean him up.

Remus smiled, moving his wand in a slashing movement over the umbilical cord, which severed easily. Penelope then wrapped him in a blue blanket and placed him in his father's arms. Remus took the baby over to Tonks, who leaned up to peer into the blankets.

"He's beautiful," Tonks whispered, smiling. Remus allowed Tonks to take their newborn son from him.

"He certainly is," Remus agreed, tears shining in his eyes. They both stared in wonder at their son for several minutes. Finally, Tonks looked over at Harry.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Of course." Harry nodded. Remus took the infant from his wife and gave him to his godfather.

"Daniel, this is your godfather, Harry," Remus told him, stepping back to allow Ginny room to look at him.

"He's gorgeous, Remus," Ginny told him softly. She cradled her stomach in her hands. Suddenly she couldn't wait to see her own child.

"We should let Tonks get some rest," Penelope spoke a few minutes later.

Harry nodded, handing Daniel back to his father. "Congratulations," he told both Remus and Tonks.

"Thank you, Harry. Your parents would be proud of the man you've become," Remus told him seriously.

"Thanks." Harry blushed slightly. He then took Ginny's hand and reluctantly led her out of the room and towards the living room to Floo back to Hogwarts. As he stepped into the fireplace, he couldn't help but wonder if the next baby he held would be his own.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's been so long. School started August 23rd and then I have a new job, so I am swamped. I'll try to update more often, but I make no promises. I do promise, however, that I am not giving up on this story. It will be completed; I just don't know when that will be.

**Warnings for this chapter: **sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **I own 3 long-haired cats, but I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Sixteen

_Fourteen Weeks Pregnant_

Ginny woke to her stomach rumbling. She turned her head to look at the clock on the wall and groaned. It was 12:30 in the morning. She had woken up hungry just after midnight the past three nights.

Grinning when she saw Harry asleep beside her, one of his arms thrown out towards her, she moved into his arm. Resting her head on his chest, she placed a small open mouthed kiss on his collarbone. Harry tightened his arm around her, slowly opening his eyes.

"Apples again?" Harry asked his voice rough with sleep.

"Apple tart," Ginny clarified.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. Ginny instantly felt guilty. The first night she woke up hungry, Harry caught her looking for his invisibility cloak so she could sneak down to the kitchens. Harry had offered to go that night and the night after that.

"You're tired; don't worry about it, Harry. I'll go," Ginny told him, starting to get out of bed.

Harry grabbed her arm. "_You _are going to stay in bed and rest while I go get you some apple tart."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, one leg still touching the ground.

"Positive," Harry replied, kissing her softly.

A sudden thought flashed through her mind. Harry started to pull back but Ginny crushed her lips to his. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against his lips; Harry immediately granted her admission. Before long, to Ginny's great disappointment, Harry pulled back gasping for breath.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Harry asked with a crooked smile.

"You didn't seem to be complaining," Ginny replied.

"Oh, I'm definitely not complaining. I just don't fancy walking around the castle in my current state." Harry stood up and began to pull on a pair of jeans.

Ginny smirked at him. "You'll be under your cloak. No one will see you."

Harry turned around and glared at her.

"Fine." Ginny got out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll make it up to you when you get back."

Harry smiled against her kiss. "You better."

He disappeared under his cloak, Ginny watching as the door opened and closed, seemingly of its own accord.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry returned with two plates full of apple tart. He dropped his cloak on the floor, and gave Ginny one of them.

"Thank you." Ginny took it from him and bit into one of the tarts. It didn't take long for her to clean the plate. She leaned back on the bed and rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Are you full?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and watched Harry set both plates aside. He then undressed and climbed into bed beside her. Lying down, he opened his arms to her. Ginny moved into them, resting her head on his chest. Harry seemed to have forgotten Ginny's promise and closed his eyes. Ginny smirked before moving up to kiss his neck. She trailed her kisses up to his mouth and kissed him deeply, swinging a leg over his body to straddle him. Ginny pulled back, smiling down at him.

"Did you think I'd forgotten my promise?" Ginny asked.

"I hoped you hadn't," Harry told her, pulling her lips back down to his and placing his hands on her hips. Ginny then proceeded to follow through on her promise.

**H/G**

Ginny awoke first that morning. She groaned when she realized they had overslept. Harry's arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she was reluctant to wake him up. She knew she needed to so they could get to class. Harry's morning free period was almost over. She knew he had another one, but her Transfiguration class was almost over too.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that Harry had to wake up.

"Harry?" she said softly. When he didn't answer, she tried again, "Harry?"

"Five more minutes, Gin," he mumbled, rolling over onto his side.

Giving up, Ginny fell back against the pillows. "Well, it looks like we won't be making it to class today."

This instantly roused Harry. "What do you mean?"

"We already missed first period," Ginny told him.

"Oh bugger." Harry rubbed at his face with both hands.

"It's okay," Ginny assured him, shrugging. "I don't feel that well anyway."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"_Well_ for starters, you aren't making love to me. . . ." Ginny's voice trailed off.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Again?"

"Yes, again," Ginny told him, kissing her way up his chest.

Flipping them over so he was above her, Harry kissed her gently. "You, Mrs. Potter, are insatiable."

"Yes. I am. Now what exactly are you going to do about that?" Ginny asked coyly.

"Well, as your husband, it _is _my job to satisfy your every need. . . ." Harry smiled.

"Good," Ginny replied, pulling his lips down to hers.

Harry trailed his lips across her jawline, kissing and licking his way down her neck to her chest. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Harry, have you seen my – BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Get out, Ron," Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know if you had my Defense book," Ron told him.

"OUT!" Harry threw a pillow at him.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ron turned towards the door, but with his hand over his eyes, he couldn't see and walked right into the wall. "Sorry!" he exclaimed again, feeling the wall with one hand until he found the exit and closed the door behind him.

Sighing heavily with disappointment, Harry rolled onto his back. Ginny sat up, caressing his cheek with one hand.

"I'm sorry, love, but that definitely ruined the mood," Harry told her unhappily.

"I know. It's okay. After all, we do have all day as we're not attending class." Ginny kissed his cheek. "We better go find out what my git of a brother wants."

After struggling to find clothes that would cover her fourteen-week belly, Ginny turned to find Harry still lying on the bed.

"Come on, love. You know he'll only come back if we don't go out there," she told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry leaned up and kissed her stomach tenderly. "I love you both very much . . . your brother not so much."

Ginny giggled. "We both love you too, and I don't blame you."

"Good." Harry quickly got dressed before taking Ginny's hand and leading her out into the Head's common room.

Ron was sitting on a couch next to Hermione, hiding his head in her shoulder. She smirked at the couple as they entered the room.

"Good morning." Hermione grinned knowingly at the pair.

"It was before Ron interrupted," Harry grumbled.

"I said I'm sorry! And it's not exactly like I wanted to . . . _interrupt_ you." Ron cringed at the word. He paused before continuing, "And anyway, should you really be doing that in your . . . your condition?"

"My _condition_?" Ginny exclaimed. "How do you think I _got_ in my condition?"

"Ugh, I really don't want to think about what I saw any more than needed." Ron groaned.

"You didn't _see_ anything. We hadn't got a chance to _do_ anything," Ginny told him.

"Would you two _please _stop arguing?" Harry sat down in a chair beside the couch, pulling Ginny onto his lap.

"Sorry, love." Ginny twisted on his lap to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry, Harry. I just don't want anything to happen to my niece," Ron admitted, blushing.

Ginny sighed. "Ron, having sex isn't going to hurt Lily. In fact, it helps with labor."

"I don't even want to think about how that helps with labor." Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Just please, Ron, don't worry about me or Lily. We're both fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." Ginny kissed Harry before returning to their dormitory.

"Really, Ron, listen to Ginny," Harry told him, leaning forward in his seat. "Don't worry about them. I'm doing it enough for the both of us."

"I know you are, but I'm still going to worry as well. She's my baby sister."

"Well, at least try not to let her know you're worrying. You know it bugs her when _anyone_ worries about her, but now that she's pregnant it's just worse." Harry stood up. "I know you're only worried because you love her, and Ginny knows that too. She just cares more that you're doing it, rather than _why_ you're doing it."

"I know, mate, and I'll try."

"Good. I'm going to go make sure she doesn't need anything."

Harry quietly opened the door Ginny had disappeared behind moments before, and peered into the room. Not surprisingly, Ginny was asleep. Smiling, Harry closed the door and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"She's asleep. Would you mind listening out for her? I want to go see Dumbledore." Harry knew Ginny didn't need anyone to watch over her, but it put his mind at ease to know someone would be there if she needed anything.

"Of course, Harry. We'll let her know where you are if she wakes up," Hermione answered, laying her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks," Harry replied, hurrying out of the room.

He and Ginny had yet to discuss how they were going to decorate the nursery at Potter Manor. Ginny was now in her second trimester, and Harry knew they had to start planning soon. Not only did they need to decorate the room, they also needed to move his own baby things out, and to do both of those things they needed Dumbledore's permission to leave the school grounds.

On his first trip to Potter Manor, Remus had told him that his baby clothes had been moved to the attic, but the rest of his belongings remained. Unusual, to think of them as _his_ belongings, as he had no memory of them. To Harry, they belonged to another person in another life, a life that was not his. Now he just hoped he could give his daughter a better childhood than the one he had endured.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I am going to try to write a little every day so I can get chapters out faster to ya'll then I have been. I know it won't be realistic to write every single day, as I have school, homework and work, but I am going to try to write when I don't have anything to do.

**Warnings for this chapter: **cutting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, even this disclaimer.

Chapter Seventeen

_Fifteen Weeks Pregnant_

"Careful." Harry steadied Ginny as she fell out of the fireplace into the entrance hall of Potter Manor.

"I _hate_ traveling by Floo," Ginny grumbled.

"You used to never have a problem with it," Harry reminded her.

"I used to not be pregnant, which brings us to the reason why we're here." Ginny looked around the room; it was just the way they had left it two months ago.

"First, let's tell Dobby we're staying for lunch." Harry took her hand and led her down to the basement.

Once Dobby was done fussing over "Lord Harry Potter sir" and "Lady Ginevra," the pair made their way upstairs to the nursery. Harry felt a rush of sadness when they stopped outside the nursery door. Slowly, he reached up to the blue plaque that bore his name in calligraphy and took it down. He turned it over in his hands before pulling a pink plaque out of his pocket that read "_Lily_" in the same style writing. Ginny looked to him for explanation.

"The door seemed as good a place to begin as any," Harry told her before hanging the new plaque on the door.

"It looks lovely," Ginny said, wrapping a hand around his arm. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open.

Stepping into the room, they looked around. The room was a time capsule, untouched for sixteen years. The walls were a light blue accented by white crown molding. Like the molding, all the furniture was white. A crib was pushed against the wall opposite the doorway. A changing table was in a corner near the window, with a rocking chair cattycorner across from it. A dresser was a few feet away from the changing table.

"Where should we start?" Ginny asked, knowing Harry was distracted by his overwhelming emotions.

"The walls, then we can hang up the letters. Next weekend, we can go to Diagon Alley and look for the bedding and everything else," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good." Ginny paused. "Are you all right? I know this can't be easy for you."

"It's not, but it has to be done. Really, I don't mind it too much. It makes the whole thing even more real," Harry came up behind Ginny, resting his hands on her pregnant belly.

"As if it isn't already real enough," Ginny smirked. Truthfully, she was very excited to begin work on the nursery. Harry kissed the side of her neck before stepping around her.

"If you open the paint cans I can go ahead and move the furniture to the middle of the room and banish the curtains and the rest of the decor to the attic." Harry didn't wait for Ginny to answer before getting started. He levitated each piece of furniture, one by one, and moved it to the center of the room so they could paint the walls; then, he sent the blue curtains to the attic along with everything else that went with the teddy bear theme.

They painted in silence for a while and were half-way through with the first wall when Ginny asked, "What do you think she'll be like?"

Harry paused with his brush suspended above the can of paint. He dipped the brush into the paint before straightening up and answering, "I expect she'll be an awful lot like her mum."

Ginny grimaced. "I hope not."

"You don't want our daughter to be amazing, strong, brave, smart and beautiful?" Harry asked.

Ginny started. "Of course I do."

"Are you not all of those things?" Harry stopped painting to look at her.

"I'm not –"

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Regardless, I want her to be her own person." Ginny avoided his argument.

"In that case, we won't know until after she's born," Harry replied, signaling the end of the conversation. It always frustrated him to no end that Ginny couldn't see herself as he saw her.

They finished painting the room in silence, both reviewing their conversation. Once the paint cans and brushes had been put away, Harry moved the furniture back into place, except for the crib. Ginny handed him four white letters which Harry hung up in turn. With the crib moved back into place under the letters, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It looks good," Ginny observed, taking in the freshly painted pink walls and the white letters above the crib which spelled out "Lily."

"It does," Harry agreed, pulling Ginny against his side. "We'll get the rest done next week. For now, let's go get some lunch."

**H/G**

_Sixteen Weeks Pregnant_

Tired of tossing and turning all night, Ginny woke early. As her belly got bigger, she found it harder and harder to get into a comfortable sleeping position. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since before she and Harry had begun to decorate the nursery, precisely a week ago. Ginny carefully extracted herself from Harry's arms and began to get dressed.

"Gin?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Ginny pulled a navy blue shirt over her head before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Are you all right? Why are you awake so early?" Harry sat up, reaching for his glasses.

"First, it's eight o'clock on a Hogsmeade weekend. That is _not_ early. Second, I'm fine and the baby is fine. I just couldn't sleep," Ginny tried to soothe his worries.

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry suggested, yawning.

"No. I'm fine, I promise. We're both fine," Ginny assured him.

"If you're sure. . . ."

"I am." Ginny kissed him. "As long as you're up, let's go get some breakfast so we can go to Diagon Alley."

They left Gryffindor tower and began heading down the Grand Staircase. Walking into the Great Hall, Ginny caught sight of Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with her brother, the morning's _Daily Prophet_ open in front of her. As she and Harry got closer, Hermione caught sight of them, and looking alarmed, hastily folded up the newspaper and hid it out of sight. Ginny frowned, taking a seat across from her.

"What's in the _Prophet_?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Just the usual Ministry politics," Hermione answered.

"What was _really_ in the _Prophet_?" Ginny narrowed her eyes, silently letting Hermione know there was no use trying to hide whatever it was she wanted to keep from her.

"Honestly, Ginny, there wasn't anything of interest in there. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing," Hermione falsely assured her.

"Give me the paper, Hermione," Ginny demanded.

"Go on, Hermione. They'll find out soon enough," Ron cut in before Hermione could make any further protests.

Hermione sighed, looking uncertain, but finally handed the newspaper over. Ginny snatched it out of her hand and opened it. She gasped when she saw a picture of herself and Harry, sitting under their favorite oak tree near the lake. Harry was leaning against the tree while Ginny sat in between his legs, her back against his chest; he had his hands on her obviously pregnant belly, and Ginny's hands rested on his. The headline read: "_The Boy-Who-Lived Forced into Marriage_." The name under the headline was Rita Skeeter.

"You don't have to read it; it's all nonsense, really," Hermione tried to grab the paper back. Frustrated, Ginny jerked the paper out of her reach, and turned her back on the other girl.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Ginny bit her lip before reading the article out loud. "_Harry Potter has been through much in his seventeen years, but now he will face even more challenging events in his young life: forced fatherhood._

"_Two months ago, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 16, were mysteriously married. No reason was given o__ther than the two were young and in love; now, however, the startling circumstance behind the nuptials has been revealed. Weasley is four months pregnant._

"_'She told the whole House about the baby right after Christmas break,' a student told the _Daily Prophet _reporter__. '__Harry doesn't even want the kid, Weasley forced him into it.'_

"_The truth quickly spread to the rest of Hogwarts castle. Weasley found out that Potter was planning to break off their relationship, and in a last act of desperation, purpose__ly got pregnant so Potter would marry her._

"_'The kid isn't even Potter's,'__ another student said. 'Weasley doesn't know whose it is, but it definitely isn't Potter's.'_

"_For now, unfortunately, Weasley is maintaining the charade that the baby is Potter's, though, without a paternity test, no one can be sure whose baby Weasley is__ carrying. Until the identity of the father is released, Potter and Weasley will remain Lord and Lady Potter._"

Furious, Ginny balled the newspaper up and threw it onto the table. Harry put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I've already spoken to Dumbledore. He doesn't know how it got out, but he and Kingsley both are certain that nothing else like this will be printed," Hermione offered as comfort.

"Kingsley," Ginny scoffed. "_Kingsley's_ the bloody Minister of Magic! He should've _prevented_ this from happening! Doesn't he have full control over the _Prophet_?"

"He does, but he wasn't watching them as closely as he should have been," Hermione explained.

"That much is obvious." Ginny took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"What's going to happen to Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"That was the first thing I did, Harry. I told Dumbledore she's an unregistered Animagus; she's going to Azkaban for a while," Hermione assured him.

"Everything's going to be all right, Ginny," Ron promised.

"Of course it is, Ron. After all, this isn't happening to _you_," Ginny snapped.

"Come on, Gin, let's go up to the common room and talk about this." Harry took her hand.

"No. I don't want to talk about this. Let's go to Diagon Alley like we're supposed to so we can finish the nursery." Ginny pulled her hand out of Harry's and stalked past him, out of the Great Hall.

**H/G**

"And what kind of theme were you thinking of?" the shopkeeper of Little Witches and Wizards Wear asked.

"Theme?" Ginny asked, drawn out of her thoughts.

"Yes. For the nursery, dear," the witch said gently, concern evident on her face.

"Oh, maybe something floral," Ginny told her; her gaze immediately returned to the shop window.

"Now, you're having a girl so I'm guessing you'll want pink," the witch addressed Harry this time.

"Yes, we already painted the walls pink." Harry nodded.

"How lovely," the witch smiled before looking around the shop. "I think I have something in the back, let me go check."

As soon as the witch was gone, Harry asked Ginny, "What's with you?"

Ginny's eyes snapped back to Harry's. "They're all staring at us."

Harry looked around. "There's only one other couple in here, Gin. Of course they're going to be looking at us."

"No, not them." Ginny shook her head. "Out there." She pointed towards the window.

Harry looked, and sure enough, numerous witches and wizards were pressing their faces against the glass trying to get a good look at them.

"Can we just . . . can we just get out of here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, love. You go ahead, let me tell the shopkeeper that we're leaving." Harry kissed the top of her head and watched Ginny grab the pot of Floo powder off the top of the mantle before disappearing in a rush of flames.

**H/G**

Wanting to forget the feeling of hundreds of eyes on her, Ginny decided to take a bath to clear her mind. She turned on the tap of the bathtub before shrugging out of her robes. When she was satisfied that the water was at the right temperature, she stepped into the tub, sighing happily as the silky lavender-scented water caressed her skin. Ginny stretched both of her arms, then her legs. Running her hand up her calf, she frowned at the feeling of stubble. Grabbing her razor, she lifted it, watching the light dance off the metal. She moved it to her wrist. It would only be so easy. Too easy. One cut, then nothing. No emotions, no feeling.

**H/G**

Harry was worried about Ginny. It was unlike her to leave a place, just because of unwanted attention. She was used to people staring, after all, she was his wife, but today had been different. He tossed his robe over the back of a chair before entering the bathroom.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, surprised to see her standing by the bathtub, looking at her leg. "Are you all right?"

She didn't answer, but continued to stare at her leg. Harry followed her gaze and gasped. Blood was running down Ginny's calf. He was so shocked he didn't even notice the stained razor on the floor by her foot.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I really expect to have this chapter up before now, but I've been so busy with school. There's only 3 weeks left so things are getting hectic as we're trying to finish up the semester. Hopefully once the semester is over I'll have more time to write.

**Warnings for this chapter:** cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the sandbox, I only play in it.

Chapter Eighteen

Sixteen Weeks Pregnant

_"Ginny?" Harry asked, surprise__d to see her standing by the bathtub, looking at her leg. "Are you all right?"_

_ She didn't answer, but continued to stare at her leg. Harry followed her gaze and gasped; blood was running down her calf. He was so shocked he didn't even notice the stained razor on the floor by her foot._

"Ginny, what did you do?" Harry asked, hurrying to her side he knelt down to see the cut better.

"I didn't mean to," Ginny whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"I believe you, love. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Harry helped Ginny over to the counter and lifted her onto it. He grabbed a hand towel, transfiguring it into a bandage; then he wrapped it around Ginny's leg, tucking the end in so it wouldn't come loose.

Ginny was visibly shaken, and when Harry looked up at her, she repeated, "I didn't mean to."

"I know, love, I know." Harry lifted her down and pulled her into his arms. Ginny sagged against him. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He brushed her hair back from her face before telling her, "You should get some rest."

Ginny buried her head in the pillow. A muffled, "I'm sorry," came out.

"Don't be sorry, love. You didn't mean to do anything. It was an accident." Harry climbed into bed next to her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Harry hoped this wouldn't set back her recovery. He knew she hadn't done it on purpose, as she would never risk their baby like that. But he still worried that this would result in another relapse.

**H/G**

_Seventeen Weeks Pregnant_

A week passed, during which Ginny avoided the subject of the incident in the bathroom. As it had been an accident, she did not see any reason to speak about it. She knew it would never happen again. She had even gone so far as to find a Hair Removing paste, which could be rubbed onto her legs so she didn't have to shave. Ginny was delighted to find that it lasted longer than shaving and wondered why she hadn't started using the paste sooner.

On Saturday, Ginny received a letter from her mother, asking her to come to Sunday night dinner. Ginny didn't want to go to dinner and see her brothers. She hadn't seen them since her wedding, when they hadn't spoken a word to her. Ginny had tried to make the best of the day, but the truth was that it had really upset her.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Harry's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Did you really just ask a pregnant witch if she's ready for breakfast?" Ginny smirked at him.

Harry smiled. "Right. Stupid question."

She waited for him to gather his things before they started down the stairs to the common room. To their surprise, the portrait swung open before they could reach it. Remus entered the room, looking as though he'd been up half the night.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed to see his friend like this.

Remus sighed heavily before slumping into a nearby chair. "My house caught fire last night. I managed to put it out, but there's a lot of damage."

"Are Tonks and Daniel all right?" Harry asked immediately.

"They're both fine. We all got out of the house before it had gotten too bad. We even saved a few things, but there's still a lot that we lost." Remus buried his head in his hands.

"Where are you staying now?" Harry asked. He knew how it was to have nothing, and had always wished that none of his loved ones would ever experience something similar.

"Tonks's parents are letting us stay with them until we get the house rebuilt," Remus told him.

"Why don't you stay at Grimmauld Place? It's not being used, and I'm sure you would prefer to live as a family on your own," Harry offered.

Remus looked at him in surprise. "That's . . . that's very generous, Harry, but I couldn't possibly take advantage of you that way."

"You're not. Really, Remus, no one's living there and it's plenty big enough for the three of you. I know it's not a very cheerful place, but you and Tonks could fix it up nice enough," Harry persisted.

"Harry, please, I just couldn't. . . ." Remus trailed off.

"I want you to. You've done so much for me; let me do this for you." Harry knew that was the winning argument when Remus nodded slowly.

"If you really want us to," Remus said.

"I do. And Sirius would want you to as well," Harry told him.

"Yes, he would," Remus agreed. "Thank you, Harry. This means more to me than you could possibly know."

"You're welcome, and it's no problem. After all, I need to make sure my godson is well taken care of." Harry smiled.

"With a godfather like you, he certain is." Remus smiled before standing up. "I better go tell Tonks we're moving. Thank you again, Harry."

"Any time," Harry replied, watching Remus exit the room, looking a bit happier than he had when he entered.

"That was really nice of you, Harry." Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to do it. Maybe I can talk him into staying there permanently. It will cost less than rebuilding." Harry pulled her tighter against his chest. At that moment Ginny's stomach rumbled loudly. Harry chuckled. "I believe that means it's time for Mummy to eat."

Ginny smiled. "Good. I'm famished."

Harry laughed, kissed the top of her head, and led her out of the common room.

**H/G**

On Sunday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny Flooed to the Burrow. It had taken a lot of persuasion on Harry's behalf to get Ginny to agree to come.

"This wasn't a good idea," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"If you don't confront your brothers now, you're never going to solve this. And wouldn't you rather have this resolved before Lily was born than after?" Harry rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I guess." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you decided to come!" Molly swept her daughter into a hug before embracing Harry, Ron, and Hermione in turn.

"Are you sure about this, Mum? They aren't going to attack Harry or anything are they?" Ginny asked, doubtfully.

"Don't worry about your brothers, dear. Just come and enjoy a nice family dinner." Molly took Ginny's arm and led her into the kitchen.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy were already sitting at the table with their significant others. Sighing, Ginny sat in the chair her mother indicated was for her. She refused to make eye contact with her four brothers, and chose to instead look down at her growing stomach. Harry squeezed her hand, reminding her that he was there for her, no matter what her brothers tried to do.

After several minutes silence, Charlie cleared his throat. Ginny was so surprised she actually looked up, but quickly covered her mistake and returned her eyes to her belly.

"Ginny." Charlie tried to get her to look at him. He sighed when she didn't. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I've been a humungous prat and a horrible brother. I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I just wasn't thinking."

"None of us were," Fred added.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," Ginny disagreed.

"You know that isn't true. People say things they don't mean all the time," George said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny, we know that we hurt you, but we don't want that to come between us. We want to be there for you whenever you need us. And we want to be there for our niece as well," Percy told her.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm not the only person you've hurt. You hurt Harry too. But you aren't apologising to him. You're apologising to me." Ginny fixed her eyes on all of them. The four brothers looked at each other before answering.

"Ginny, Harry got you pregnant," Fred pointed out.

"It takes too people, Fred! And if you're only here to apologise to me, not Harry, then I'm leaving." Ginny stood up and pulled Harry with her. "Come on, we don't need to listen to this."

"No, you're not leaving." Bill stood in her way, stopping her from exiting.

"Get out of my way, Bill. I'm not going to sit here and listen to them blame this on Harry, like it's a problem," Ginny tried to push him aside.

"No." Bill put his hands on her shoulders. "If you don't fix this now, Lily is going to be born with her mother and father fighting with her uncles. Do you really want that? Or do you want her to know that her mother and father are happy?"

Ginny scowled, but went back to her seat.

"You're right," Charlie said as soon as she sat down. "It does take two people. We just have a hard time seeing that because you're our baby sister. Maybe that's all we cared about. You were immediately innocent because you were our little sister, and we're supposed to protect you."

"There's nothing to protect me from, Charlie. I'm pregnant; I wasn't raped, I wasn't forced into this. I had sex, and I got pregnant. It happens," Ginny pointed out.

"You're right. And I, for one, am sorry for the way I treated you, Harry," Percy offered Harry his hand.

Harry eyed his hand for a second before shaking it. "It's all right. If I had a sister I probably would've done the same thing."

Charlie, Fred, and George all looked at each other before finally conceding and apologizing to Harry as well as Ginny. Only after peace had been made did Molly finally serve dinner to her ever growing family.

**H/G**

_Twenty-one Weeks Pregnant_

Amonth later, Ginny stood in front of the full-length mirror scowling; her shirt was pulled up over her belly and stretch marks were clearly visible.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

"I'm fat." She turned to the side and frowned. "Really fat."

Harry smiled, coming up behind her and placing both hands on her stomach. "No, you aren't. You're pregnant."

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm fat. And I have stretch marks."

Harry rubbed her belly. "You are _not_ fat. And Madam Pomfrey told you she had a potion for the stretch marks, but you can't take it until after the baby's born."

"I'm fat," Ginny repeated for the third time.

"You're not," Harry replied again, kissing the side of her neck. That was when it happened. Just as Harry's lips touched her neck, Ginny's stomach jumped under his hands. Ginny gasped. Harry asked, "What was that?"

"I think it was the baby." Ginny turned in his arms to look at him in amazement. "I think that was her kicking."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up. He got to his knees and placed a kiss on her belly. "Are you agreeing that Mummy isn't fat?"

Ginny scowled at him, but before she could speak, her stomach jumped again.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Do you think she can hear me?"

Ginny laughed. "Even if she can, Harry, she wouldn't be able to understand you."

"How do you know? She could be exceptionally advanced for her age. After all, she is _my_ daughter." Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"All right, all right," Ginny said, pushing him away. "We don't need your ego growing any bigger."

Harry gaped at her. "Do you mean to tell me that you think your husband is conceited?"

"Of course not, love." Ginny smirked at him. "Your head is just a little larger than average."

"That's it. You're in for it." Harry reached for her, but Ginny let out a shriek and ran out of the room, with Harry following her close behind.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **There is technically four weeks left of class, but it's more like two to three weeks. I'm eager for this semester to be over! That's one step closer to my college degree! I hope to be able to update more often during my break. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warnings for this chapter: **cutting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter Nineteen

_Twenty-three Weeks Pregnant_

"Areyou sure you should be doing this?" Harry asked helplessly, watching Ginny wade into the lake.

"We've been through this already, Harry. I'm fine. I went swimming two days ago and nothing happened," Ginny called over her shoulder.

"But the water's really cold," Harry said, trying to convince her to leave the water before she went any deeper.

"Harry," Ginny said exasperatedly, turning to face him, "I've cast a warming charm on myself and my swim suit."

She waved a hand at her modest one-piece suit. Now that she was pregnant – and definitely showing – she refused to wear a two-piece.

"Do you want me to join you?" Harry asked, knowing she wouldn't protest.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. She had expected him to swim with her, as he had changed into his swim trunks before they left the castle.

"I guess not." Harry smiled. He pulled her shirt over his head and began to walk towards her.

Ginny laughed when he shivered as his foot touched the water. Harry scowled at her.

"That's really cold. Maybe you should -"

"Stop right there, Potter. I am not leaving before I've had my swim." Ginny turned her back on him and moved further into the water. She jumped when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her rather suddenly, his hands moving to caress her belly.

"You know I only worry because I love you . . . both of you," Harry spoke softly into her ear.

Ginny's heart softened. "Of course I know."

"Then why do you refuse to listen to me?" Harry asked. Though it was slight, she could hear the hurt in his voice. She turned in his arms.

"Oh, love. It's not that I don't listen to you; I do. It's just things have already changed so much since I've been pregnant. I don't want them to change where they don't have to," Ginny explained.

Harry sighed. "As long as you take care of the both of you, I can understand that."

"You know I take care of us," Ginny told him.

Harry nodded. "I know."

Ginny smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They were still gazing deeply into each other's eyes when Ron came running across the grounds to them. By the time he reached them, he was out of breath.

"You have to see this," Ron told them, handing out a copy of _Witch Weekly._

Curious, Harry and Ginny trudged out of the lake; when they got to Ron, Harry took the paper from him. Ginny gasped when she read the article title.

_"Ginny Potter Seeking Treatment for Self-Mutilation by Rita Skeeter_

_ "Ginny Potter n__ée__ Weasley, 16, is revealed to be seeking treatment for __self-mutilation. Two months ago, it came to the public's attention that the teenager is pregnant, and has recently married the seventeen-year-old Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Now the question is, how is her self-injury going to affect her pregnancy?_

_ "Potter spent last week walking the grounds with her husband. It was then that her scarred left wrist became apparent. A few days ago, Potter was spotted swimming in the Black Lake on the Hogwarts grounds. A new scar on her leg could be clearly seen."_

Under that was a picture of Ginny and Harry holding hands, which changed to a close-up of Ginny's scarred wrist. There was also a picture of the new scar on Ginny's calf, where she had accidentally cut herself while shaving several weeks ago.

_"It is reported, by a source who wishe__s to remain anonymous, that Potter has been meeting a Mental Healer for over a year now. This began after two failed suicide attempts. Obviously, the therapy is not working if she is continuing to cut herself, especially while pregnant._

_ "What kind of mother will Ginny Potter be? Will she be stable mentally to raise a child? And how will the mother's behavior affect the child? These are only a few of the concerns this reporter has for the well-being of the child. Hopefully, these questions will be answered before the child is born in late July."_

Ginny collapsed against Harry as she finished reading the article, in tears. That they had gotten the facts wrong about her supposed "two failed suicide attempts" didn't even faze her. How could anyone possibly know about her cutting? Immediately she knew the answer. She had been so distracted by the pregnancy that she had stopped using the Muggle makeup to cover her scars. Of course, someone would have noticed them, especially with all the extra attention she was getting from the pregnancy.

"Come on, Gin. Let's get you inside," Harry murmured against her ear, helping to support her as Ron gathered their things for them and they started back towards the castle.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny sobbed. "They all know."

"Shhh, we'll figure something out," Harry tried to assure her, not knowing what else to do.

"I can't go to class anymore. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home." A thousand thoughts were rushing through Ginny's head, and the one first and foremost in her mind was to get as far away from civilization as possible.

"Let's talk rationally about this, love." Harry knew he had said the wrong thing when Ginny wrenched herself away from him.

"'Rationally?' You want to talk '_rationally_?' Everyone knows, Harry! Everyone!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, please. Let's get to our room, then you can yell at me all you want. Do you really want to do this here?" Harry asked, reaching for her.

Ginny opened her mouth to scream at him some more, but then his words hit home and she closed it. She nodded slowly. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Harry told her, grabbing her hand and leading her into the castle.

Once they were safely in the Heads' common room, Ginny let her emotions go fully. Her first instinct was to cry, and her second was to hide. And she did just that. She fell into a chair and cried in earnest while Harry rubbed her back soothingly. When she had finally quieted down, she excused herself and went into her and Harry's bedroom. She knew Harry would follow her, and she didn't mind that. It was Ron and Hermione she was trying to get away from. She couldn't stand their sympathetic looks and words of comfort.

She laid down on the bed, pushing her face into her pillow; she felt tears bubbling back up to the surface. Harry began to massage her back gently, hating how tense she felt. He knew Ginny's back and shoulders were hurting her a lot lately, and he knew giving her a massage was one of the only ways to help.

After a while, Ginny began to relax and her tears subsided once more. She rolled over and looked at Harry helplessly. She didn't have to speak for him to know what she was thinking. She was terrified. She didn't want to face anyone now that her secret was out.

Harry took her hand in his and extending her left arm, placed light kisses up and down her forearm. It always touched her heart when Harry paid such attention to her scars, to know that they didn't bother him as they bothered her. He pulled back, looking into her eyes deeply.

"This isn't who you are," he told her sincerely.

"I know," Ginny whispered.

"You're much bigger than this," Harry continued, ignoring her reply. "You've been through a lot, and yes this is a part of you, but it's not all of you. You are an incredibly strong, loyal, loving, and caring person and that's the part of you that matters. That's the only part of you people should care about. And that's what's going to matter when it comes to raising our daughter. Not your past, but _our_ present, and _our_ future."

Ginny nodded, moving to rest her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"What am I going to tell her?" Ginny asked.

He knew without asking that she was speaking of Lily.

"The only thing you can tell her: The truth," Harry answered.

"What if she hates me?" Ginny muttered against his shoulder.

"She won't hate you. She could never hate you," Harry assured her, rubbing her back.

"I don't want her to know. I don't want her to be disappointed in me, ashamed of me." Ginny was on the verge of tears once more.

"Stop. Stop right there," Harry told her, pushing her back so he could see her face. "Lily will _never_ hate you. She will _never_ be disappointed in you, and she will _never_ be ashamed of you. She will know that her mother went through a _very_ traumatic experience at a young age and found a way to cope with it. She will know that you fought to get better, and that you're all the stronger for it. And she will love you for that. She will love you for that gift that you've given her. The gift of a strong mother who is determined and will do the best for her child."

"Do you really believe that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I do." Harry looked deep into her eyes as he answered, and Ginny knew he was telling the truth.

Ginny glanced downward for a moment before returning her eyes to his. "Can we really do this?"

Harry didn't hesitate. "Yes, we can, and we will."

**H/G**

Theday after the new Rita Skeeter article came out, Kingsley Shacklebolt met Harry and Ginny in Dumbledore's office. Though he was very busy as the new Minister of Magic, he had made time to see the couple.

"I'm very sorry that this has happened again," Kingsley told them after shaking both of their hands.

"We know, Kingsley. It isn't your fault. You didn't write the article," Harry told him.

"Nevertheless, I am sorry. Rita Skeeter has escaped from Azkaban, but don't worry, we are almost certain we know where she is. She should be apprehended by this afternoon, in fact. When she is caught, we will be moving her to a high-security cell so she cannot escape again," Kingsley said.

"Thank you, Kingsley. We appreciate it," Harry replied.

"Also, I want to personally let you know that we will take care of any repercussions from the new article. I know you've both been through a lot, and the Ministry does not want you to be put through anything else. So, Ginny, if anyone harasses you, be sure to let me or Dumbledore know. We will take care of it, and those responsible will be punished." Kingsley turned to her.

"Thanks, Kingsley. That means a lot," Ginny said softly.

"Other than the articles, how are you doing? Is everything progressing correctly?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, everything's going well. I've been sore lately but that's all," Ginny answered.

"I'm glad to hear that everything's going well." Kingsley stood up. "Dumbledore has agreed to give you both a few days off, so I'll let you get back up to Gryffindor Tower. Remember, if there are any problems, let me know."

Harry and Ginny both nodded, saying their goodbyes to Kingsley before leaving the room.

"Do you think he really meant that?" Ginny asked as they stepped out into the corridor.

"It's Kingsley, of course he meant it," Harry answered.

Ginny nodded. "You're right. Let's just hope we don't have any problems that need to be taken care of."

And with that, they walked in silence back up to their dormitory.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been so long. I was really busy all of November with finals coming up, and then the first two weeks of December when I actually had finals. Thankfully all of that is over and done with. I hope to get a lot of writing down while I have a month off until next semester. So consider this a Christmas present from me to all of you. Merry Christmas!

**Warnings for this chapter: **cutting

**Disclaimer**: My Christmas wish is to own Harry Potter. Let's see if it comes true. ;)

Chapter Twenty

_Twenty-Four Weeks Pregnant_

Even though Dumbledore had given Harry and Ginny a few days off after the latest Rita Skeeter article came out, Ginny ultimately ignored the offer. She knew it would only attract more attention to herself and Harry if she disappeared for a few days. Instead, she chose to attend classes as normal, ignoring the looks she got while the other students passed her in the hallway.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Nena were even more protective of Ginny than normal. The five friends walked her to each of her classes, keeping anyone from approaching her and hushing any offhanded comments they heard. Ginny was especially grateful for Nena, as they had most of their classes together; Nena sat beside her during class and ensured she would not be bothered.

They could only do so much though. Luna, Neville, and Colin eventually caught up with Ginny. Of course, they were not looking to cause any trouble, instead offering words of support. Ginny was relieved to know that at least some people would not start treating her differently now that her secret was out.

The Gryffindors left her alone for the most part. They knew better than to harass her, especially with Ron and Harry around. There were a few people who did speak badly of her though; namely Cho Chang and Michael Corner. They spoke loudly about her whenever she was near, saying how she was sure to be an unfit mother.

Remembering Kingsley's advice, Ginny told Dumbledore about Cho and Michael's unkind words; both were suspended from Hogwarts.

Ginny spent an entire week considering how to react to the article. Should she ignore it and act like nothing had ever happened? That seemed like the worst idea, because something had certainly happened, and if she ignored it she would be lying to herself, and the rest of the Wizarding world. She didn't want to start her new life with Harry and their daughter with a lie. That was why Ginny found herself sitting with Luna during their lunch break that day.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to write an article for you, Ginny, but are you certain you want to do this?" Luna asked.

"I'm positive. If everyone is going to know about me, they need to know the truth and not whatever lies Skeeter chooses to print." Ginny nodded, her mind already made up.

"That's very wise of you, Ginny. When would you like me to interview you?"

"Tonight would be best. Harry has patrol so we could do it while he's gone," Ginny suggested.

"That's sounds good. We could meet in the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock."

"Great. I'll meet you there. Thanks again for doing this for me." Ginny rose from her seat, ready to return to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm happy to help you." Luna smiled at her before Ginny left.

**H/G**

Later that night, Ginny arrived at the Room of Requirement to find Luna there waiting for her. Once she settled herself in a chair across from Luna by the fire, she took a deep breath and asked, "Where should we begin?"

"Why don't you tell me how this all started?" Luna suggested. "Why you started hurting yourself, and how it made you feel."

Ginny nodded. She knew this was to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"It all began during my first year at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle preserved a memory of his sixteen-year-old self in a diary; he used that diary to control me. I was forced to attack Muggleborn students, including my own friends. I had no choice. I tried to resist him but he was too strong. I almost died; he drained me of all of my energy so that he could return to a physical body. My husband and my brother, Ron, risked their lives to save me.

"We all thought that was the end of my problems, but it was far from it. I had nightmares all that summer. They stopped eventually; that is until Voldemort came back to power three years ago. Then they started up again with a vengeance. I would dream that I killed all the Muggleborns in the school, and that Harry was too late to save me before Riddle returned to power, killing me. I was in so much pain that I didn't want to live anymore.

"The nightmares kept on for two years. Two years ago, I couldn't stand the pain anymore. One night I cut my wrists, hoping to end it all. But instead of taking my own life, I realized physical pain overpowered the emotional anguish I went through each and every day. So I started to hurt myself. It helped rid me of the pain. I had found a way to live without suffering."

"What made you decide to stop cutting?" Luna asked, jotting down everything Ginny said.

"I was addicted to it. Every time something bad happened, I would cut. It was the way I learned to deal with it. I ended up in the Hospital Wing twice after I had accidentally cut too deep. The second time it happened Madam Pomfrey found out the truth. Dumbledore referred me to a Mental Healer, Healer Seacrest. She diagnosed me with Generalized Anxiety Disorder. She helped me realize that even though I felt relief after I hurt myself, it was only temporary. The pain always came back.

"I knew that I needed to stop cutting. I was afraid I might one day go too far and accidentally kill myself because of my foolishness. And I didn't want my goddaughter to grow up with a godmother who hurt herself. I didn't want to hurt my family and friends anymore. So I quit. I haven't cut myself in a year."

"Now that you're having a child of your own, do you intend to tell her the truth?" Luna questioned.

"I do. I don't want to lie to my children, even if they become ashamed or disappointed in me," Ginny answered.

"Do you think your past will affect how you raise your children?"

"Yes and no. I'll definitely watch my kids for any sign of depression, but I know I'm never going to hurt myself again. I would never put my children through that, or the rest of my family for that matter."

"That's great, Ginny. We definitely have enough here for an excellent article," Luna told her, putting her quill down.

"Good. I want people to know the truth. You never know, maybe I can help someone else by telling them my experience." Ginny rubbed her belly tenderly.

"You look tired. You should get some rest," Luna observed.

"I think I will. Thanks again, Luna."

"I enjoyed doing it, Ginny. I hope this helps."

Ginny returned to her and Harry's dormitory, falling asleep almost instantly. It wasn't long before a nightmare found her.

_Ginny sat on the floor of the master bedroom at Potter Manor. The door was closed and she sat with her back to it, hiding behind the bed. She held a razor in her hand; she had been sta__ring at it for several minutes now._

_ She was consumed with pain, and knew this was the only way to break through it. Bringing the blade to her wrist, she sliced through flesh. It stung and her wrist throbbed; she focused on that pain. As long as she had the physical pain, she wouldn't be suffering emotionally._

_ "Mummy?" a little girl asked._

_ Ginny jumped._

_ "Are you all right, Mummy? Why are you bleeding?" The redheaded child moved closer to her mother._

_ "Mummy's fine, sweetheart. I just had an accident. Go back to bed and I'll come tuck you in in a moment." Ginny wasn't able to look into her daughter's eyes._

_ The girl didn't listen to her._

_ "Why did you do it, Mummy? Don't you know I hate it when you do it? I hate you, Mummy. I hate you."_

_ Startled, Ginny looked up._

_ "You don't mean that, Lily."_

_ But it was too late. The girl was fading away. "I hate you, Mummy. You're the worst mummy ever."_

The door closed loudly to the dormitory, and Ginny sat up too fast. She immediately grabbed her stomach as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"Ginny, are you all right? What is it?" Harry was instantly by her side.

"I'm just a little dizzy. I think I sat up too fast." Ginny shook him off, not wanting him to worry about her.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're awfully pale." Harry put a hand to her forehead but she knew she wasn't sick.

Ginny sighed heavily, knowing Harry would eventually drag the truth out of her.

"I had a bad dream," she admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his.

Ginny nodded, though she wanted to keep the dream to herself. "I was in our bedroom at Potter Manor. I . . . I hurt myself. I don't even know why; all I know is I was in unbelievable pain. Before I could clean myself up, Lily found me. She told me she hated me. She kept saying it over and over 'I hate you, Mummy. I hate you.' Then she disappeared."

"Oh, Ginny. You know that will never happen; don't you, love?" Harry wrapped her in his arms.

"I . . . I don't know. I know I hope it never happens. But a part of me still thinks she'll be disappointed in me." Ginny buried her head in his chest.

"That will never happen," Harry repeated. "Our children could never hate you, and they will never be disappointed in you. You overcame your disorder, and you did it for them. They could never be anything but proud of you."

"Do you really think that; do you believe they'll love me even when they find out the truth?" Ginny asked.

"I know they will, love. I know they will."

Neither of them spoke any more. The conversation was over, and Ginny was too tired to even think about beginning another one. Instead, she let herself find comfort in Harry's arms. And when she woke the next day she felt better than she had in weeks.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I was driving home from work today and got thinking about the story, and finally inspiration hit me. I guess I should do that more often. So here you go, chapter 21!

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter playground, I only attend recess.

Chapter Twenty-One

_Twenty-five Weeks Pregnant_

A week passed before Luna's article was published in the _Quibbler_. This gave Ginny and Harry time to prepare themselves for the reactions of their schoolmates, but there was no way for them to know just how big the reaction would be. Once the article came out, a dam burst; it was the only thing the school could talk about. The other Gryffindors were smart enough to keep quiet when Ginny and Harry were around, but they both knew they were talking about it behind their backs.

The stress of being the center of discussion was beginning to catch up to Ginny, and her pregnancy symptoms were progressing as well. Since the article was released, Ginny was sleeping less and less, and she had begun experiencing unbearable leg cramps. Harry tried to tend to her as best he could, but in the end all he could do was be there for her.

Ginny did her best to ignore the comments made about her, and attended class as usual. This only made it more difficult to sleep than it already was. That was why she was awake at almost two o'clock in the morning, staring at Harry's back. Her leg was cramping slightly and was beginning to get worse. She tried to soothe the pain and relax the muscle with a massage, but it was useless. That was when the pain progressed up to her stomach. Ginny felt sick to her stomach, and ran to the bathroom. That was when she saw it. Blood was trickling down her leg.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "HARRY!"

Harry bolted into the room. "What is it?"

"I'm bleeding." Ginny could feel her heart racing, and she knew she had to do something fast.

"We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey. Come on." Harry helped support Ginny as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry called out as soon as they entered the room.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, emerging from her office in a peach-colored dressing gown.

"Ginny's bleeding."

"Well, what are you waiting on? Lay down on the bed, Mrs. Potter," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Ginny did so, trying to stop the tremors that wrecked through her body.

Madam Pomfrey performed a thorough pelvic exam, and after administering a potion to prevent miscarriage, she sat down.

"The baby is fine," she told them.

"Then why was she bleeding?" Harry demanded.

"The stress of the past few weeks hasn't been good on you or the baby, Mrs. Potter. You have high blood pressure. This caused the placenta to start tearing away from the uterine wall. You'll have to be more careful from now on. I'm putting you on strict bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Bed rest? Are you serious? How am I supposed to finish the year?" Ginny sat up quickly.

Madam Pomfrey pushed Ginny back down on the bed. "Lay down, Mrs. Potter. I shall work something out with your professors. You may stay at the school as long as you do not leave Gryffindor Tower. You are not to go wandering all over the castle."

"You expect me to stay in Gryffindor Tower for fifteen weeks?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"If you wish to protect your daughter, yes I do. If the placenta is torn off of the uterine wall, your daughter will have to be delivered immediately. And at twenty-five weeks pregnant that is very dangerous. You will stay the night for observation. You may stay as well, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey knew it would be impossible to separate Harry from his wife. With a wave of her wand, the cot next to Ginny was pushed against the one she already occupied.

"Can I leave tomorrow?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"We'll see."

And with another wave of her wand the lights were extinguished in the ward, signaling it was time for bed.

**H/G**

_Twenty-eight Weeks Pregnant_

The next three weeks were excruciating for Ginny. She longed for the freedom to swim in the Black lake, which must have warmed considerably under the May sun. Furthermore, she was now in her last trimester. Madam Pomfrey now visited her in the Head Boy's dormitory every two weeks. As she was confined to Gryffindor Tower until Lily was born in twelve weeks, one of her professors met with her in the Head Boy's dormitory after supper every week day. Today was Remus's turn.

Remus had briefly gone over the Unforgivable curses with Ginny, but as she had already had firsthand experience with the curses he didn't spend much time on them. As usual, he spent the rest of the time asking after Ginny's health.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Like I'm going to pop." Ginny rearranged her pillows, trying to get comfortable.

Remus laughed. "Don't worry; you're really not that big. Tonks was much bigger than you are when she was pregnant with Dan."

"Dan also weighed four and a half kilos," Ginny groaned, turning on her side.

"Lily won't be that big," Remus predicted.

"I certainly hope not. I'll never lose all the weight." Ginny rubbed her belly when Lily kicked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Tonks is already back to what she weighed before Dan came along," Remus told her.

"I'm going to go crazy in here, Remus. No one lets me do anything," Ginny complained. "I haven't seen any of my family other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione in weeks."

"Why don't you ask Harry to write to Bill? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to visit you," Remus suggested.

"That's a good idea, Remus. Thank you." Ginny yawned.

"You're welcome. I'll let you get some rest; you look tired." Remus squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I am. Thanks again, Remus. I'll see you next week." Ginny curled up on her side, and was asleep before Remus left the room.

**H/G**

The next day, Ginny wrote Bill a letter while Harry went to his classes.

_Dear Bill,_

_How are you? I hope you're all doing well. I'm fine, other than bored out of my mind. With Harry in classes all day, all I have to do is read or homework. In addition to that, I have to complete all of the work I would normally do during classes. I can't wait until Lily is here and I can actually leave this room. Harry rarely lets me leave the Head Boy and Girl's suite for the common room._

_I can't complain too much though. I know Harry's only worried about me and Lily. I haven't had any more complications since Madam Pomfrey put me on bed rest either, so at least it seems to be doing more good than harm._

_I miss you and the rest of the family. I wish I could come see you. Maybe you could visit me some time soon, seeing as I can't make it to Devon until the school year is finished._

_Please write back soon. You'll have to catch me up on the latest family gossip._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

**H/G**

The next day, Ginny was pulled away from her Potions essay by a knock on the door. She set her parchment, Potions book, and quill aside.

"Come in," Ginny called out.

The door opened and Bill entered the room, one of his daughters in his arms.

"Bill, you know you didn't have to come immediately," Ginny told him, struggling to sit up straighter.

"I know, but I thought you might enjoy a visit from your goddaughter. Do you want to hold her?" he asked.

"Of course." Bill let Ginny take Allie before pulling up the nearby desk chair.

Ginny smiled down at her niece, not speaking.

"How are you feeling?" Bill broke the silence.

"Bored out of my mind. I hate being stuck up here." Allie wrapped her small hand in Ginny's red hair and pulled. Ginny smiled, gently loosening Allie's grip.

"Well, why don't we go down to the common room? I'm sure you could use a change of scenery," Bill suggested.

"That sounds great." Bill took Allie from Ginny, using his free arm to help her to her feet. "You know Harry would kill us both if he knew I was leaving the dormitory."

"You let me worry about Harry," Bill told her.

They slowly made their way down the stairs. Ginny was surprised to see that the oil lamps were off in the common room, as well as the fire that normally burned in the grate. Before she could ask Bill why it was so dark, the lamps all ignited at once as her friends yelled out, "Surprise!"

Ginny was shocked. "What is all this?"

"It's your baby shower." Hermione appeared next to Ginny, taking her hand and leading her to a nearby loveseat where Harry was waiting.

"Did you plan this?" Ginny asked Harry, sitting down beside him.

"No, I can't get all the credit for this. This was all Hermione's doing." Harry hugged her close.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny beamed at the girl gratefully.

"I was happy to do it. You needed to get out of that dormitory." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand before stepping aside to let Molly envelope her daughter in a hug.

"Mum, what're you doing here?" Ginny asked, surprised to see the rest of her family standing with Bill and Allie.

"You didn't expect me to miss my only daughter's baby shower now, did you?" Molly asked, patting Ginny's cheek.

"I didn't even expect a baby shower," Ginny told her.

"Of course you're having a baby shower. Every witch has to have one," Molly informed her.

"You have to open my present first." Ron handed his sister a gift bag.

Ginny took it from him, pulling out tissue paper until she finally found a brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck.

"Oh, Ron, this is perfect!" Ginny held out the bear for Harry to see. Ron leaned down to give his sister a hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

Fred and George busied themselves with bringing more presents to Ginny. Hermione, sensible as always, gave them a large box of cloth diapers. Draco and Nena gave them a car seat and stroller set, while Remus and Tonks had chosen to be practical like Hermione and gave them several bottles and pacifiers. Bill and Fleur gave them pink crib bedding, which alternated solid shades of pink with a floral pattern.

"Thank you, Bill, Fleur. Harry and I haven't had a chance to finish decorating the nursery yet," Ginny hugged her brother and her sister-in-law.

"We thought we would save you a trip. You're welcome, Munchkin," Bill said.

Ginny and Harry unwrapped plenty of baby clothes, a car seat and stroller set, a clothes hamper, a lamp, and a rug (all matching the bedding for the crib), before she finally got to Molly and Arthur's gifts.

"Open the small one first," Molly told her.

Ginny picked up what looked like a rectangular jewelry box. She smiled when she lifted the lid off and saw what was inside.

"Thank you, Mum. Thanks, Dad. This means a lot to me." Ginny blinked back her tears.

"Lily needed her own hand on the family clock. After all, she is my granddaughter." Arthur smiled.

"Open the second present," Molly instructed.

Ginny listened to her mother and opened the next gift. Inside was a baby blanket and a tiny Weasley sweater with an "L" on the front, both of them lavender.

"Mum, really this is enough." Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's just the hormones talking, dear. Just one last one." Molly put a box in Ginny's lap.

Not knowing what more she could possibly need, she unwrapped the last present.

"Mum, what exactly is this?" Ginny asked, pulling what looked like a torture device out of the box.

"It's a magical breast pump. Breastfeeding builds a very strong bond between mother and child, but this way Harry can feed Lily too. After all, you'll be at school during the day next year, and Lily will need to be fed every few hours." Molly took the pump from Ginny and tried to show her how to use it.

"Mum, please. Not here." Ginny pushed the object away, blushing bright red. Her brothers snickered from across the room.

"All right, all right. It's time to cut the cake." Molly bustled to the corner of the room, bringing a pink and white cake back with her.

After everyone had had their fill of cake, they settled down to catch up on the latest family news. Before long, Ginny caught herself yawning.

"You look tired, love. You should go lie down," Harry told her.

Hearing this, Molly examined her daughter closely. "You need to rest. You go upstairs and take a nap, don't worry about any of this. Your brothers will help clean up."

Ginny knew better than to argue with her mother, and allowed Harry to lead her through the common room. She thanked everyone on the way before disappearing up the stairs.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Harry asked as Ginny settled down on the bed.

"I did." Ginny nodded, curling up against Harry.

"Get some rest, love." Harry kissed the top of her head.

Ginny looked up at him. "I love you, Mr. Potter."

"I love you too, Mrs. Potter." Harry bent down and kissed her lips softly.

Ginny smiled against his kiss, finally allowing herself to believe that everything might just turn out okay in the end.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **After having such bad writer's block, I'm using up all the inspiration I have at the moment. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer: **I own a replica Gryffindor robes, a Gryffindor sweater and tie, and a replica Ginny Weasley's wand, but I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Thirty-one Weeks Pregnant_

"Put down the shirt, Ginny. How many times do I have to tell you that I will do all the packing? You aren't even supposed to be standing until we get ready to leave," Harry scolded, pulling the offending garment from Ginny's grasp.

"I'm not an invalid, Harry. I can help pack." Ginny crossed her arms over her belly, which was now the size of a beach ball.

"You could help by using that charm of your mother's," Harry told her as he tossed a pair of socks into his trunk.

"I could, but then I wouldn't be punishing you for locking me up in our dormitory for the past six weeks." Ginny smiled slyly.

"If you remember correctly, I wasn't the one who put you on bed rest. I'm just the one enforcing it." Harry sat down beside her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I know you've been unhappy, but we're going home now. And don't forget, I managed to talk Madam Pomfrey into letting you ride the train home."

"I still don't know how you did that." Ginny smiled, kissing him back.

"My powers of persuasion." Harry pressed his lips harder against hers, but Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Fine, so I pulled a guilt trip and told her how this was my last chance to ride the train home from Hogwarts. It's not my fault she bought it."

"Ah, the truth comes out, Mr. Potter."

"It does indeed, Mrs. Potter." Harry kissed her again. "So how about that charm?"

Sighing, Ginny flicked her wand at the wardrobe. Their clothes flew out of it, neatly folded, and into their respective trunks.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You're welcome. Now can we go?" Ginny stood up before Harry could stop her.

"Yes, now we may go." Harry took her hand and led her out of the Head Boy's dormitory for the last time.

**H/G**

"Be careful!" Harry caught Ginny as she stumbled out of the Impala and into the garage at Potter Manor.

"It's hard to be careful when you have twenty-five pounds on your front that you're not used to," Ginny snapped.

Harry bit his lip to keep from replying. He knew it was the pregnancy hormones talking, and not really Ginny. He followed Ginny into the living room where she sank down onto the loveseat.

"Great," she muttered as she propped her feet up.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'll never be able to get up." Ginny leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I'll bring you whatever you need. Are you hungry?" Harry asked, sitting down on the coffee table and beginning to massage Ginny's feet, pulling them onto his lap.

Ginny lifted her head to look at her husband. "Starving."

"I'll go see if Dobby can't make you some apple tart." Harry pushed her feet away, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dobby?" Harry called out, surprised that the house-elf wasn't waiting to greet him.

"Harry Potter sir!" Harry jumped, turning around to find Dobby bowing so low his nose touched the ground.

"Dobby, could you please make Ginny some apple tart? She'll eat it in the living room."

"Harry Potter and Ginny Potter is so kind to Dobby. Dobby is honored to make apple tart for Ginny Potter." Dobby bowed before hurrying to the stove to begin baking.

"Harry!" Ginny's alarmed voice rang out from the living room. Harry ran to her, expecting the worst. He found Ginny standing halfway to the bathroom, holding her stomach.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Harry asked, putting one hand on the small of her back, the other on her stomach. He was surprised to feel her stomach tensing under his hand.

"I think I'm having contractions." Ginny's face was stricken and Harry knew she was terrified.

"Sit down. I'll Floo Madam Pomfrey." Harry waited until Ginny was sitting before he ran to the fireplace. He threw more Floo powder into the grate than was necessary and spoke loudly. "Madam Pomfrey!"

A few seconds later, Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the grate. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny's having contractions," Harry told her.

"I'll be right there." Madam Pomfrey's head disappeared from the grate, and a second later she stepped out into the room.

"How far apart are they?" she asked Ginny.

"I don't know. They only just started." Ginny answered.

Madam Pomfrey set about examining both Ginny and the baby. Finally, she sat back. Harry was relieved to see her face had relaxed.

"You're not in labor, Mrs. Potter. These contractions are called Braxton Hicks contractions. It's just your cervix getting ready for birth. I advise you to relax; remember you're still on bed rest. If the false contractions make you uncomfortable, a hot bath should help. Make sure you let me know if anything else happens."

And without another word, Madam Pomfrey Flooed back to Hogwarts.

**H/G**

_Thirty-nine Weeks Pregnant_

_July 23, 1998_

_9:00 A.M._

The next eight weeks passed excruciatingly slow for Ginny. Harry brought her anything she could possibly need, but that didn't change the fact that she hadn't left their bedroom since she had arrived at Potter Manor. Ginny was tired of lying in bed all day; Harry only allowed her to get up to use the loo or take a bath.

But right now, Harry wasn't in the room. He was downstairs in the library, poring over his parents' old papers with Ron and Remus. He had found some blueprints in the attic the day before, and had asked Remus to look at them with him. So that left Hermione to make sure Ginny didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to.

"I really don't know how to choose between the two of them," Hermione said. For the past thirty minutes she had been weighing the pros and cons of accepting a job in the Department of Mysteries, or in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to go into the Department of Mysteries again, not after Sirius. . . ." Ginny's voice trailed off.

"That's a good point, Ginny." Hermione made a note on the piece of parchment where she was listing the pros and cons of both careers.

Ginny groaned inwardly, wishing Hermione would change the subject to something that would distract her from the pain in her abdomen. She had been having contractions all morning, but didn't want to alarm anyone and hadn't said anything. Suddenly a very sharp pain seized her, causing her to break her mask and gasp, clutching her stomach.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Just some false contractions," Ginny tried to convince herself more than Hermione. She began to turn onto her other side when she felt wetness between her legs. Horrified, Ginny looked down. Only this time it wasn't blood as she expected.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I think my water broke." Ginny lay motionless, too scared to move.

"I'll go get Harry." Hermione hurried from the room before Ginny could say anything else.

The pain was unlike anything else she had ever felt. Her stomach clenched and it felt like her insides were on fire. She screamed, unable to hold it in. Harry bolted into the room. He took one look at Ginny and turned to Hermione.

"Floo Madam Pomfrey, tell her Ginny's in labor." He took Ginny's hand in his, grimacing as she squeezed his tightly. "How long have you been having contractions, love?"

Ginny fell back against the pillows as the contraction ended. She braced herself for the outburst she knew was to accompany her answer. "All morning."

"All morning! Why didn't you say anything?" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't want to worry you-"

"Well, I'm really worried now. You should've said something. I would've Flooed Madam Pomfrey."

"I thought it was just more false contractions. I didn't know." Ginny felt hot tears behind her eyes and forced them back.

"Don't cry, love. I'm sorry. I just wish you had said something," Harry tried to soothe her.

"Well it's not like I've been through this six times like my mother! I didn't know what was happening or what is supposed to happen!" Ginny snapped at him. Harry wasn't fazed by her abrupt outburst; by now he was used to the mood swings. Before Harry could say anything, Ginny's face softened and she was in tears once more. "I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't know, and I didn't mean to snap. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, love. Just relax. Hermione is getting Madam Pomfrey, and Ron is supposed to be telling your family. Remus went home to get Tonks and Dan." Harry rubbed her back in circles while Ginny buried her head in his chest.

A few minutes later, Molly and Arthur burst into the room while Ginny was in the midst of another contraction.

"Breathe, dear, just breathe." Molly pried Ginny's spare hand from the mattress.

Ginny collapsed against Harry when the contraction was over. "I can't do this, Mum. It's too early. I'm not due for another week."

"Nonsense. Fred and George came six weeks early. Everything will turn out fine. Just relax." Molly patted Ginny's hand before turning to Arthur. "Get your daughter some ice chips."

"Yes, dear." Arthur kissed Ginny's forehead before he left.

It wasn't long before the rest of the family had arrived, with Draco and Nena in tow.

"I don't know, Gin, it can't possibly hurt that much," Fred told her.

"Yeah, maybe you're just constipated," George suggested.

"You both know bloody well that I am not constipated. And if you two can't be quiet I'll Bat-Bogey Hex the both of you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing, Mrs. Potter. You must relax. Say goodbye to your siblings, they can come back in once your daughter is born." Madam Pomfrey entered the room, setting her bag down on the bedside table.

Ron started to argue, but with one look from his mother he grabbed Hermione's hand and was the first one out the door.

"I'll be right downstairs, Munchkin. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Bill kissed the top of his sister's head before leaving.

"Neither are we," Nena assured Ginny, embracing her quickly before she left the room with Draco. Soon, only Harry, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, and Molly were left in the room.

"All we can do now is wait," Madam Pomfrey said.

**H/G**

_2:30 P.M._

"I can't do this anymore! Make it stop, please," Ginny cried.

Harry's heart ached for her. He hated to see her in pain, and would do anything to take it away.

"I'm sorry, love-"

"You should be sorry! This is your fault! You're never touching me again, Harry Potter!" Ginny screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks.

Harry gaped at her, unable to speak.

"Don't pay her any mind, dear. Arthur's heard the same thing at least four times." Molly patted his shoulder.

Ginny's face softened. "Harry, please make it stop. Please."

"If I could I would have done already," Harry told her, bringing her hand up to his lips.

"Not much longer, Mrs. Potter. You're fully dilated and ready to push," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"I can't . . . I can't." Ginny sobbed.

"Just a little bit longer, love. Just a few pushes and it'll all be over," Harry told her.

"I can't do it, Harry. I can't. It hurts too much."

"Just a few pushes and it won't hurt anymore. The pain will go away." Harry had no idea whether that was the truth or not, but if it made Ginny feel any better then he didn't care.

"Okay." Ginny nodded. "I'm ready."

"Put your chin to your chest. Mr. Potter, push her leg back a little bit more. All right, now on the next contraction I'm going to count to three. I want you to give me a nice big push," Madam Pomfrey instructed. "One, two, three."

Ginny grunted, bearing down to push. Madam Pomfrey counted to ten. When it was over, Ginny collapsed against the bed. How she had ever made it this far, she didn't know.

**H/G**

_3:00 P.M._

"One last push, Mrs. Potter. That's it. Good girl," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny pushed for the last time, and as she fell back against the pillows, she heard the cry of her baby girl. The cry of her daughter. Madam Pomfrey held the baby up for Ginny to see before she laid her across her chest. Ginny was awestruck. She couldn't believe that this was her daughter. That she had created her with Harry, out of love. Somewhere in the background, she heard Harry sever the umbilical cord, but she wasn't paying any attention. All she saw was her daughter. Harry wrapped his arms around his girls.

"Welcome to the world, Lily Rose Potter."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** School has been crazy, but with only 2 weeks left, you should expect to see updates more often. Unfortunately, this story is drawing to a close, but there will be a sequel. I hope you continue to read this series and enjoy the new chapter!

**Warnings for ****this chapter: **None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ginny asked Harry to wait twenty minutes before allowing the family in the room after Lily's birth. Molly had patiently helped Ginny to breastfeed for the first time while Madam Pomfrey wrote out the birth certificate.

"I'm so proud of you," Harry told his wife, gazing at her in awe while she breastfed their daughter.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you." Ginny tore her gaze away from Lily to look at Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry kissed her softly. He pulled back and continued to watch Lily in amazement. He still couldn't believe that he and Ginny had created this tiny little girl. With her red hair and freckles, she looked like her mother, though her eyes – like the eyes of all newborns – were blue. Those dark blue orbs pulled Harry in, even though Lily still hadn't opened her eyes all the way.

"I suppose you better get the rest of the family," Ginny said when Lily pulled away from her breast. Harry held Lily while Ginny buttoned her nightdress.

"You stay here, dear," Molly told Harry. "I'll go get everyone."

Ginny watched Harry stare down at their daughter in his arms. He looked up and knew she had caught him.

"Thank you," Harry said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"For giving me the one thing I've always wanted and never had: A family."

A tear escaped Harry's eye and Ginny brushed it away with her thumb.

"You've always had a family, love. Your mum and dad have watched over you your entire life; and even before you knew you were a wizard, Sirius and Remus loved you like their own son, though they couldn't be there for you. Your parents and Sirius would be proud of you, Remus certainly is. And from the moment you met Ron you've had my family as your own," Ginny said.

"Still, I never really felt like I had a family. Now I do." Harry turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "Can you believe we did this? Can you believe that we created something so beautiful and so fragile?"

"Yes, I can, because our love is beautiful."

Harry leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. A cough at the door interrupted them.

"Isn't that how you got the wee one in the first place?" Fred asked.

"Leave your sister alone. She just gave birth and you can't let her have a minute's peace!" Molly shouldered past her twin sons.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, tentatively approaching the bed.

"Like I've been attacked by thirty Bludgers," Ginny replied truthfully. She smiled when she looked down at Lily in Harry's arms. "But it was all worth it."

"She's beautiful, dear," Arthur said, kissing Ginny's cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"She looks like you," Ron observed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Harry asked. "After all, you're her godfather."

Ron's face took on a panicked look. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't," Ginny assured him.

Before Ron could protest further, Harry gently placed Lily in her uncle's arms.

"She's so tiny." Ron spoke softly.

"She's just the right size. She weighs 2.9 kilos and is 50.8 centimeters in length. Perfectly normal for an infant." Molly put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"She'll have your mother's eyes, Harry. Your eyes were the same shade of blue when you were born," Remus told him.

Lily was passed around the room so everyone could get a good look at the newest Potter. When Draco gave her back to Harry he noticed Ginny had fallen asleep.

"We should let you get some rest. Congratulations." Draco began to guide Nena out the door. One by one everyone left until Harry was alone with his wife and daughter. He sat down in the rocking chair by the window, continuing to gaze at his daughter.

"I promise I will always love you, no matter what. I will take care of you and protect you, and you will _always_ be safe." Harry finally let his tears flow, alone with his family.

**H/G**

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Ginny asked for the umpteenth time.

"Positive. Lily's going to be fine." Harry put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and guided her into the passenger seat of the car. "Would you be less worried if we went by Floo?"

"No, I don't want to drop her." Ginny frowned, turning in her seat to look at Lily.

"Gin, please stop worrying. I followed the directions exactly and even used a Sticking charm as backup. That car seat is _not_ going anywhere. So please, relax." Harry kissed her forehead before closing the door. Once in the car, he started the engine. He was reaching for the gear shift when Ginny undid her seatbelt.

"We should just stay home." Ginny put her hand on the door handle. Sighing, Harry reached across her and placed his hand over hers.

"You are going to stop worrying. We are going to the family dinner because your mother planned it especially for my birthday and Lily's birth and she would _not_ be pleased if we missed it. You've been like this since your mother went home three days ago. Just relax."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't want to be a horrible mother." Ginny looked back to check on Lily.

Harry's face softened. "Love, you are _not_ a horrible mother. You are the best mother Lily could ever ask for, and the fact that you're so worried about her just goes to prove that."

"You really think that?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"I know it. So please, relax and let me concentrate on driving."

"Okay. Just go slow," Ginny said.

"I will."

An hour later, Harry pulled up in front of the Burrow. As soon as he stopped the car, Ginny was in the backseat unstrapping Lily from the car seat.

"See, she's perfectly fine," Harry said, slipping his keys into his pocket.

"Fine, so you were right for once." Ginny smiled, holding Lily close to her chest.

"Oh, I'd say I've been right more than once. After all, you thought we were going to have a son while I _knew_ we were going to have a daughter."

"Yeah, you knew all right." Ginny laughed, allowing Harry to take their daughter from her so she could grab the baby bag.

"Harry, let me see my beautiful granddaughter!" Molly bustled out of the house, taking Lily from her father before he could protest. "We better get inside before Ron decides to start eating without the guests of honor."

"Because Ron would never do a thing like that." Ginny smirked.

"Yes, well, you do know your brother. He thinks with his stomach first and his brain second."

Harry and Ginny followed Molly into the Burrow.

"Harry, Ginny! How's parenthood treating you?" Charlie asked the second the couple appeared in the kitchen.

"Great. Lily's such a good baby. She only cries when she's hungry or needs her nappy changed. Other than that she's perfectly happy," Ginny said.

"You are lucky. I remember ven Declan had colic. All he did vos cry," Anneliese appeared at Charlie's side, her son on her hip.

"Can we eat now, Mum?" Ron asked.

"That's up to Harry, dear. Would you like to eat first or open presents?" Molly turned to her son-in-law.

"Dinner sounds great," Harry said.

"All right. Ronald, help me get dinner on the table."

Not long after everyone had filled their plates, Fred and George stood up.

"We have an announcement to make," they said together, dragging Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to their feet. "Angelina and Katie are pregnant."

"You decide to tell them now!" Angelina exclaimed, smacking Fred's arm.

"No time like the present, darling."

"What do you mean you're both pregnant? You aren't even married." Molly frowned at her sons.

"Actually, we are. We eloped a month ago, just never got around to telling you," George announced as if it were no big news.

"A month ago!" Molly exclaimed. "You got married a month ago and you wait until your wives are pregnant to even tell me about it! Your own mother!"

"Calm down, Mum. We just didn't want you to worry about planning another wedding, let alone two at once." Fred attempted unsuccessfully to calm his mother down.

"We will discuss this later, the six of us." Molly glared at Arthur, as if daring him to say otherwise. "I will not have you ruining Harry's birthday."

No one dared speak until everyone was done eating. After dinner, the family moved into the family room so Harry could open his birthday presents.

"Open mine first," Ginny told him.

"I thought Lily was my present." Harry looked at her surprised.

"She is. But I got you something else too."

Harry was puzzled when Ginny handed him a jewelry box. He unwrapped it and lifted off the lid. He had definitely not expected what was inside.

"It's like Mum's clock, but this way you can always have it with you," Ginny told him as Harry lifted out a silver watch. Instead of the normal hands of a clock, it had a spoon with Lily's picture on it and another one with Ginny's.

"Thank you, love. This is perfect." Harry kissed his wife chastely.

Fred and George quickly shoved more presents towards Harry. He unwrapped several mystery novels, an assortment of joke products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, an emerald green cloak from Molly and Arthur, and a dragonhide vest from Charlie and Anneliese.

After twenty minutes of idle chatter, Lily began to fuss. Ginny excused herself, stepping out into the kitchen with the baby. Harry followed her.

"Do you need help?" Harry asked.

"No, she's just hungry." Ginny pulled her nursing shirt and bra down, lifting Lily so she could latch onto her breast.

Harry smiled at the sight of his wife nourishing their infant daughter. "You really are an amazing mother."

"Sometimes I can't help but think she deserves better than this, than us."

"What? Why?" Harry gaped at her.

"We're teenagers, Harry. You've already been in the spotlight your entire life, but now even more so. Lily shouldn't have to grow up in the light like you did." Ginny stroked her daughter's copper head.

"Don't believe that for one second, Ginny. Lily is going to be happy. She isn't going to grow up in the spotlight; I'll make sure of that. I didn't grow up in it anyway. I was away from it until I was eleven."

"Yes, but you've been down in the history books since you were a year old."

"I couldn't exactly help that, Gin. Lily's life is not going to be like my life. I've already promised her that. I promised her that she would be happy and she would be safe." Harry wrapped his arms around his girls.

"You did?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, I did. The day she was born I made her that promise. And I don't ever intend on breaking it."

"I made her a promise too. I'm going to be the best mother she could ask for, and she will never suffer as we did. Never."

"We'll both make sure of that." Harry nodded in agreement.

"We should get going soon. Lily should be in bed." Ginny buttoned her shirt while Harry grabbed a burping rag from the diaper bag and held Lily against his shoulder, patting her back. He grimaced when she spit up, wiping her mouth with a clean part of the rag.

"Let's say goodbye to everyone then."

An hour later, Harry carried Lily into Potter Manor and changed her into a pair of pink long-sleeved pajamas.

"Goodnight, Lily." Harry placed a kiss on the top of her head. Ginny did the same before following Harry into their bedroom.

"Happy birthday, love," Ginny told him, turning to kiss him as she climbed into bed beside him.

"Thank you." Harry returned her kiss, quickly deepening it into something more. Moaning, Ginny pulled back.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait five weeks for the rest of your present," Ginny said, frowning unhappily.

"Don't worry about that. I'm happy as long as you're here with me and our daughter is safe in the nursery," Harry assured her.

"Have I ever told you how good you are to me?" Ginny asked.

"You have. And you're just as good to me, better even. You gave me the family I've always wanted." Harry pulled her into her arms, smiling as she laid her head on his chest.

"I never wanted to give you anything less." Ginny smiled happily as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter. Expect to see the Epilogue up soon. I hope you enjoyed this story, and you'll keep reading this series when the sequel, "The Way Home," is posted. Thank you everyone who stuck with me to the end!

**Warnings for this chapter: **none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-four

Two weeks later, Harry awoke instantly at the sound of his daughter's cry. He looked beside him to see Ginny still asleep. He hurried out of the room, hoping to make it to Lily before she woke her mother. Ginny had been up half the night trying to finish the last of her homework for the summer holiday. Harry gently lifted Lily out of her crib, rocking her back and forth.

"What is it, Lily Pad? Are you hungry?" Harry asked. He found a bottle and offered it to Lily, who eagerly accepted it. Sitting down in the rocking chair, Harry patiently waited for Lily to finish her breakfast. When she was done, he carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, placing her in her swing. "You stay there while Daddy makes breakfast."

Today was Dobby's day off, and the house-elf had actually managed to talk Winky into taking the day off as well. Harry didn't mind. He had made breakfast for the Dursleys for years, and truthfully enjoyed cooking. Harry had just flipped the first of the pancakes when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Harry said without turning around.

"Yes, and you're supposed to be sleeping beside me," Ginny replied, hugging Harry from behind. She breathed in deeply, loving the smell of him.

"I wasn't the one up all night," Harry told her, turning around to kiss her.

"I heard Lily crying," Ginny said, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to wake you up." Harry turned back to the stove, lifting the pancakes out of the frying pan before pouring more batter into it.

"I know, and it was very sweet of you. But there's not a mother on earth that wouldn't get up when she heard her baby crying." Ginny poured up a cup of tea, setting it on the table.

"Do you think I'm incapable of taking care of our daughter?" Harry looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! You know that's not what I meant." Ginny folded her arms over her chest.

"I know, love. Here, go eat. We promised we'd meet Draco and Nena at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven o'clock." Harry handed Ginny a plate of pancakes and put the jam on the table.

"I'm not so sure we should go." Ginny looked doubtfully over at Lily, who was drifting off to sleep as her swing continued to sway.

"We're going to have to take her out sometime, Gin. She can't live her whole life in this house." Harry sat down across from Ginny, spreading jam onto his pancakes.

"I just don't like the idea of her being around strangers." Ginny took a sip of her tea.

"Lily's going to be around strangers whether you like it or not. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to her," Harry assured her.

"I'd better go get us ready then." Ginny put her plate in the sink before picking Lily up and disappearing up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later, Harry toppled out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you all right, love?" Ginny asked, holding Lily securely against her chest.

"Fine. Here's the baby carriage." Harry had cast a Shrinking charm on the carriage and put it in his pocket. He cast the countercharm and it instantly returned to its normal size.

"Harry, Ginny, how are you?" Nena asked, hurrying over to her friends, pulling Draco behind her.

"We're great," Harry told her, shaking Draco's hand. Nena ignored his outstretched hand and gave him a hug.

"And how is the littlest Potter?" Draco asked, peering into the carriage.

"Perfect. She is absolutely perfect." Ginny smiled down at her daughter.

"Well, shall we get started?" Nena asked.

"Sure. I don't have much to get other than parchment, ink, potions ingredients, and the books on the list Harry doesn't have."

"The Apothecary is closest. We can start there," Nena suggested.

As they headed towards the Apothecary, Ginny could feel eyes on her and hear whispers all around.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"It is. Looks like he stayed with the slut after she had the little brat."

Harry bristled when he heard the remark, but Ginny placed her hand on his arm.

"Let's just get this over with as quick as possible."

Harry nodded in agreement. The young parents were thankful when they reached the seclusion of the Apothecary. The shop was practically empty. It didn't take long for Ginny and Nena to find what they needed in the store and they continued on to Flourish & Blotts.

"Why don't I stay out here with Lily? There won't be an easy way to maneuver the carriage through the stacks," Harry suggested.

"No. We should stay together. What if something happened?" Ginny disagreed.

"Nothing's going to happen, love. You said yourself you don't have many books to get so you won't be long, and Draco can stay too."

"Harry's right, Ginny. We won't be long. Come on." Grabbing her hand, Nena dragged Ginny into the store before she could protest further.

"Do you think she'll ever stop worrying?" Harry asked Draco warily.

"Not as long as she's a mum," Draco replied.

"It's not the worrying in general that bothers me. What parent doesn't worry about their child? I just wish she would stop worrying about someone attacking us and relax. It's been a year since we defeated Voldemort. I don't want her to feel like she has to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life. Merlin knows I've been looking over mine for the past seven years. Now I feel like I can finally live my life without worry of a dark wizard coming after me."

"Try to put yourself in Ginny's shoes. She protected Lily for nine months, and now, everyone has access to her and she feels anything can happen because of that."

"I don't worry about our failure to protect her. I worry about my failure as a father." Harry looked at Lily, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Lily's only three weeks old. How could you possibly be a failure?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I've never had a father. Half the time I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or doing anything the right way. I've never had anyone to show me how a father is supposed to be." Harry glanced through the shop window, wishing Ginny and Nena would hurry.

"Just because your dad died when you were a baby doesn't mean you haven't had a father. What about Mr. Weasley and your godfather?" Draco glared at a couple trying to get a look at Lily.

"I know I've had wizards I could look up to as a father, but I never had anyone to mend a scraped knee or care for me when I was sick. I just want to be the best possible dad to Lily, and I have no clue how to do it."

"You already are, Harry. You already are."

Harry was saved from answering by Ginny and Nena's reappearance.

"Find everything you needed?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand in his as they began to walk down the cobblestone path.

"Yes. I believe we've got everything unless there's anything you need," Ginny answered while anxiously checking Lily over.

"I could go for some ice cream," Draco suggested.

"We should get Lily home if there isn't any more shopping to do." Ginny shook her head.

"Come on, Ginny. Stopping for an ice cream sundae isn't going to put Lily in any danger," Draco tried to persuade her.

"And how do you know?"

"Draco's right, Gin. It won't do any harm to stop for a strawberry and peanut butter ice cream, and then we'll go home."

"I don't know." Ginny looked around. There were so many people in Diagon Alley; she wanted Lily to be away from them all.

In the end, the boys won and after much persuasion on Harry's part, Ginny relented and let him steer them towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ginny and Nena found a table and sat down with Lily while Harry and Draco went to get their ice creams. When they returned with four large ice creams, Ginny couldn't help but feel safer immediately.

"Relax, love. People are going to look. Just ignore them." Harry watched Ginny from across the table.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't. It just means you have to tolerate it."

Before Ginny could retort, Lily let out a loud cry. Ginny pulled her daughter from the carriage, fishing around in the nappy bag for a bottle. When she looked up, everyone was staring. Sighing, Harry turned around and glared at the crowd until they turned away.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you. I can't even feed her without everyone staring." Ginny looked down at Lily.

"We can leave whenever you're ready."

"I thought you said to ignore them." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"That was before she was out of the carriage where everyone could see her," Harry said.

"So it was irrational for me to be upset over everyone staring when she was in the carriage, but now that she's out its not?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's just go," Ginny said, glad that Lily had already finished her lunch. Harry didn't speak but followed her out of the building.

"I guess I'll see you at Kings Cross," Nena said, hugging Ginny tightly.

"Of course. I can't miss my last train ride to Hogwarts." Ginny nodded.

"I'm sorry about all the attention." Draco gave Ginny a one-armed hug.

"It's all right, it's not like it's your fault."

"Maybe, maybe not. I am the son of a well-known Death Eater." Draco shrugged.

"Yes, and I'm married to Harry Potter. Harry's right. People are always going to stare. I just have to get used to it."

"You will. I'm almost used to the glares I get."

"Don't let them bother you, Draco. Those people know nothing about you." Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks mate. I'll see you on September first?"

"Of course. I have to see my wife off to Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

"I don't know why you insist on going with me. It's not like I won't be home that night."

"Because we've both been there each time one of us boarded the Hogwarts Express, and I don't plan on breaking tradition." Harry squeezed her hand.

"Or you're just stubborn." Ginny smirked.

"Well, there is that." Harry laughed. He picked Lily up and gave her to Ginny so he could shrink the baby carriage. He slipped it into his pocket and turned back to Draco and Nena. "So I guess we'll see you September first."

"See you then." Nena hugged the couple and Draco shook Harry's hand before they Disapparated.

Once they were back home, Ginny put Lily down for a nap and joined Harry in the library where he was once again pouring over the blueprints he had unearthed in the attic.

"I think I'm going to do it." Harry looked up as she entered the room.

"Do what?" Ginny asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Finish my dad's plans. He was going to add an entire wing to the manor before he died. I think I'm going to finish it for him." Harry leaned back in his chair, pulling Ginny into his lap.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. He would be pleased." Ginny laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think so too." Harry kissed her forehead. As he held Ginny in his arms, Harry knew that his father would be proud of the man he had become.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N:** Here it is: the epilogue. _A New Life _is completed. I don't know when I will start on the sequel, but I will update this story one last time to let ya'll know when it's been posted. I hope you enjoyed this story and like this last chapter. Thanks again for sticking with me!

**Warnings for this chapter: **sexual situations, cutting mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Epilogue

_One Year Later_

"Lily, don't you dare climb that staircase. Lily Rose Potter, come back here right now!" Ginny sprang off the loveseat and scooped her daughter into her arms before she could make it to the third step. "I've told your father time and again that you aren't allowed on the staircase but does he listen? _No_, of course not."

"She likes to climb up them, Gin. I don't see the harm as long as we watch her." Harry exited the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

"The harm," Ginny began, handing Lily to him, "is that she now has the idea that she can climb the staircase on her own _without_ us there to watch her. What if she were to fall?"

"No fall." Lily kicked her legs until Harry let her down. Immediately, she ran back towards the stairs. Ignoring Ginny's glare, Harry hurried after her.

"Now, Tiger Lily, if you keep that up Mummy's going to get cross and Daddy won't get his birthday present." Harry lifted her up high into the air, lowering her down to kiss her forehead. Lily squealed with laughter, her green eyes smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to lift her so high? And don't talk like that around her." Ginny took her daughter back from Harry and started up the stairs.

"What? It's not like she understands what I meant." Harry followed her into the nursery.

"Maybe not, but you know she repeats everything we say." Ginny grasped the bottom of Lily's shirt. "Arms up, love."

Lily thrust her little arms into the air. Ginny pulled the shirt off before lifting Lily to her feet and tugging down her trousers.

"Do we have to go to your mother's?" Harry asked as he watched Ginny dress their daughter in a yellow sundress.

"Of course we do. Mum's been planning this party for weeks now. Lily, please, stop squirming." Ginny carefully uncurled Lily's toes and managed to buckle her sandals before she realized what her mother was doing. Lily hated to wear shoes or socks.

"No shoe, Mumma! No shoe!" Lily pushed at the straps of her shoes with her hand.

While she was distracted, Ginny clipped a yellow barrette into Lily's red hair. Satisfied that her daughter was dressed, Ginny gave her to Harry.

"Here, watch your daughter while I get dressed." Ginny left the room, sighing when she heard Harry following her.

"It seems Mummy has a bad case of hormones," she heard Harry murmur to Lily.

Furious, Ginny wheeled around, her wand poking Harry in the chest. "The only reason you aren't covered in Bat-Bogeys right now is because you're holding our daughter. Now we are going to the party that my mother has planned for _your_ birthday, whether you like it or not. So suck it up and get ready."

Without another word, Ginny closed the bedroom door behind her, effectively keeping Harry out.

**H/G**

"I'm glad you talked me into that, love. It's rather nice knowing that Fred and George have less luck in parenting than we do, and Jensen and Kennedy are only four months old," Harry said, helping Ginny out of the fireplace while she balanced Lily on one hip.

"Yes, well, Fred will have to get much faster at changing a diaper if he doesn't want Jensen to pee on him." Ginny kicked her shoes off before starting up the stairs.

Harry laughed. "Have I mentioned I'm glad we had a girl?"

"Several times." Ginny's smile faded, but she kept her back to Harry so he couldn't see. She gently laid Lily on her bed before pulling out a pair of pajamas.

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep," Harry said softly. He watched Ginny as she carefully changed Lily into her pajamas, trying not to wake her.

"She was innocent before the twins corrupted her. I knew letting them babysit while I studied for midterms was a bad idea." Ginny pulled a blanket up over Lily, tucking her in the way she liked. They kissed their daughter's forehead in turn before Ginny took Harry's hand and led him into their bedroom.

"Well, they needed the practice. They only had three months until Jensen and Kennedy were born." Harry sat down on the bed, smiling when Ginny straddled his lap.

"Maybe we should offer to babysit for them then." Ginny looked deeply into his eyes, too afraid to look away.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"I found out yesterday, but I wanted to wait until your birthday to tell you." Ginny paused. "I'm pregnant."

Harry didn't speak for several seconds, waiting for the news to sink in. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I wasn't feeling well so I went to Penelope yesterday and she told me." Ginny played with the hair on the nape of Harry's neck.

"And everything's all right?" Harry asked, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Everything is perfect. I'm healthy and the babies are healthy." Ginny pulled her lip between her teeth, wondering if Harry had heard what she'd said.

"That's – wait a minute. Babies?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're having twins."

"Twins? As in two babies?"

"As in two babies," Ginny repeated.

Harry placed his hand on her flat stomach, resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, not even attempting to stop his tears. "Thank you so much."

Harry pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He pushed her hair away from her shoulder, trailing kisses down her jawline to her collarbone.

And as he began to make love to her, he whispered again, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

**H/G**

"Do you really think we can do this?" Ginny asked Harry, two hours later.

Harry smiled, looked down at her the best he could while her head was lying on his chest. "Of course we can."

"That makes three kids, Harry. Lily will be almost two by the time they're born, and she's already a handful." Ginny lifted her head up to look at him.

"We'll be just fine, love. After all that we've been through, three children aren't going to be any trouble at all." Harry brought her hand up to his lips, trailing his kisses down her wrist to the two scars that remained. "Everything's that happened has made us stronger, and it's made our love stronger. And if our love is strong enough to endure Voldemort, then three little Potters will be a breeze."

"You've always been so sure of us." Ginny rested her head against her free hand.

"Because I know that we love each other. And if our love got us through your cutting, and all the stares and whispers we got as teenage parents, well, let's just say that if we end up having twins as mischievous as Fred and George, we'll handle it just as we have everything else. One step at a time."

"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Potter." Ginny beamed.

"Excellent, Mrs. Potter, because I'm going to do it again."

Ginny laughed as Harry pushed her onto her back and blanketed her body with his.

"When Lily was born I never thought I would be any happier. You continue to prove me wrong each and every day," Harry said between kisses.

"You better get used to it, because I plan on doing just that every day for the rest of our lives."

"Forever, then."

"Forever."


	27. Last Author's Note

Author's Note

The sequel to this story entitled, _The Way Home_, has officially been posted. The fic takes place four years after the events in the Epilogue. I hope you continue to read this series and enjoy the new story!

Rhiannon


End file.
